UN ASUNTO DE CIRCUNSTANCIA
by Thiago
Summary: Traducción A MATTER OF CIRCUMSTANCE, Elsielann. En venganza a Harry, un enemigo desconocido utiliza un hechizo antiguo forzando a HyG a tener una relación más intima. mientras luchan juntos contra el dolor, su relación crece y se convierte en algo más
1. AVISO A LOS LECTORES

Hola a todos, este es un capitulo de prueba para establecer el rating de la historia, si lo estas leyendo, esta historia será NR-17 (no para menores de edad, o con material sexual explicito)

Tengo que recordar que esta historia no me pertenece solo la estoy traduciendo y cualquier crítica que reciba será enviada al autor original, en el caso de que su critica necesite repuesta, yo mismo les enviare la respuesta original del autor, si es posible también traducida.

Quiero declarar que esta historia, SI contiene Lemon, lenguaje adulto y situaciones maduras así que por favor si eres menor de 18 años o si no tienes un criterio amplio por favor no continúes leyendo, ya que muchas situaciones y escenas pueden ser difíciles de asimilar, como publicador (repito nuevamente que la historia no es mia) solo cumplo con el deber de advertirles lo que encuentren más adelante.

Gracias por leer atentamente este aviso antes de publicar el primer capitulo.


	2. CONNUBIUM CONCEPTIO

**_Disclaimer: Además de que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Esta historia NO es mia, solo tengo la autorización de la verdadera autora Elsielann que me dió su permiso para la traducción y publicación de su historia, así que absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece. Podran encontrar la historia original haciendo click en el link que deje escrito en mi bio,o bien enviandome un mail les hago llegar la dirección donde la pueden encontrar,la historia en inglés se llama A Matter of Circumstance. También existe la versión desde el punto de vista de Ginny pero de momento prefiero solo actualizar esta, dependiendo de ustedes seguiré adelante con la hsitoria gemela, garcias por leer y por sus reviews,Elsieann y Yo (Thiago) se los agradecemos por completo, y trataremos de contestarlos lo antes posible._**

ThaksElsieann for Giving me the authorization fortranslating and publishing your story, All this it's your work, sweat, and tears, I just put your ideas in other language.

**

* * *

**

**CONNUBIUM CONCEPTIO**

-¡Harry¿quieres venir con nosotros a tomar unas cervezas al bar? -Harry entró en los vestuarios frotando vigorosamente una toalla en su enmarañado pelo negro, al oír su nombre miró alrededor de la habitación donde el vapor y la ausencia de sus gafas no le dejaban ver con mucha claridad, viendo solamente unas figuras oscuras similares al fondo, tomó sus gafas de una repisa cercana y camino hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Decías Ian? –contestó mientras colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello y empujándola por las puntas, y sujetando mejor la toalla que estaba precariamente puesta alrededor de su cintura.

-Nada grandioso… solo queremos saber si vendrás con nosotros al bar a tomar unas copas, esta noche, la novia de Kyle vendrá con unas cuantas hermosas "amiguitas" –Ian enfatizó bastante en la palabra hermosas con un levantamiento de ambas cejas. Como guardián de los Montrose Magpies, Ian Mac Greggor se consideraba a si mismo también el guardián del equipo. Como auto proclamado mujeriego y ligón,tenía la firme idea deque ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo no debía quedarse sin compañía femenina, tratando constantemente en encontrarle alguna a Harry.

Harry de cualquier modo y sin ayuda, siempre estaba lleno de encuentros sin sentido. Un tiempo después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry disfrutó su fama, tomando ventaja de cuanta bruja joven se le pasaba por su camino, brujas que solo buscaban ser vistas y pasar su tiempo con el grandioso "Harry Potter" hechos que habían inflado vertiginosamente su cabeza. Después de tantos años de tormento y preocupaciones, había experimentado lo que era vivir sin miedo. Ahora era mayor de edad sin obligaciones escolares y sin una gran preocupación por encontrar rápidamente un trabajo. Mirando hacia al pasado, nunca estuvo realmente satisfecho con su comportamiento durante esos años, pero ahora era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber que el era joven… Un joven de dieciocho años con la dolorosa necesidad de afecto y reafirmación propia.

-Lo siento Ian… -contestó con una fingida voz de disculpa –pero tendrá que ser otra noche, Tu y Kyle denle recuerdos a las señoritas de mi parte, de hecho ya tengo planes para esta noche. –agregó justificando su escueta excusa.

Odiaba mentir, pero Ian era el típico que no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que el hubiera salido toda la noche de copas con el, olvidado el decirle que pasaría la noche solo. No era el hecho de que a el ya no le gustara estar con mujeres. Todo lo contrarío. Pero desde hace un tiempo, la vista de Harry se fijaba más en un compañera de por vida. Ahora con veintitrés años, estaba preparado para buscar a la persona con la que le gustaría establecerse y formar una familia. Los intereses de Ian se inclinaban más a una noche de copas, risas y rompiendo los esquemas.

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! –gritó Ian dándole una palmada en la espalda. El resto del equipo rió entre dientes, algunos levantando los pulgares y otros tantos pasando del tema. Harry rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia su taquilla donde continuaría vistiéndose.

Mientras caminaba fuera del húmedo calor que emanaba de los vestuarios hacia una fresca tarde primaveral no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, se ajustó un poco más la túnica sacando su varita y apareciéndose justo dentro del agradable calor que ofrecía Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade.

Como Hogwarts, había sido uno de los únicos lugares que para el se le podría llamar un hogar, Harry había decidido vivir tan cerca de su antigua escuela como le fuera posible. Cuando había escogido establecerse en Hogsmeade, había decidido también involucrarse lo más posible en la vida social local. Haciendo una escala en el Bar local le daba la oportunidad de visitar y conocer a la gente de su ahora adoptado pueblo.

Con cosas como estas había creado ideas y aportado acciones para levantarles al ánimo y entretener a los niños, en su estancia en el pueblo había creado una liga veraniega de Quiddich juvenil, para el grandísimo placer de Hermione había hecho una generosa donación a la librería pública local. Consideraba estos esfuerzos necesarios para mantenerlo atento a su mundo, el mundo mágico.

Justo después de que le sirvieran su orden, Harry empezó a hablar con un grupo de patrones de la mesa de al lado. Mientras charlaba sus ojos se posaron sobre la gente que estaba desperdigada por todo el local. Con un silencioso movimiento recorrió cada esquina de este, viendo a las silenciosas parejas que se hablaban en susurros haciendo más privadas sus conversaciones. Tras pagar su cerveza de mantequilla, salió al fresco atardecer disfrutando de cada paso de regreso a su casa.

Camino hacia las afueras de la pequeña villa, Harry se detuvo a abrirle la puerta de una tienda a una joven bruja que llevaba en brazos un pequeño bebe y de la otra mano sujetaba aun inquieto niño. Sus pensamientos regresaron a su mente de sus propios deseos por una familia y la búsqueda de la bruja que sería el amor de su vida y poseería su corazón. El no se había desalentado, pero estaba empezando a pensar si realmente existía una mujer que cuadrara perfectamente con el. De hecho ya había salido con un numero considerable de brujas candidatas, pero aun no había encontrado con la que pudiera intimar y ella intimara con el, la mayoría solo lo buscaban por su fama y fortuna.

Su falta de preocupación por el linaje de sangre y la pureza de la que muchos magos presumían, había tenido alguna aventura ocasional con algunas chicas en el mundo Muggle, mundo en el cual su nombre no tenía significado alguno. Ron había bromeado mucho con el sobre las brujas que le seleccionaba diciendo cosas como: "Viendo que te has acostado con la mitad de las brujas de Inglaterra, creo amigo que tendrás que buscar una mujer muggle si te quieres casar con una virgen" En ese momento Harry y Ron habían reído por su molesto comentario.

Lo que era cierto es que había obtenido una considerable experiencia en el ámbito sexual, pero Harry esperaba que su amigo no lo considerara un tonto en esa materia. En los últimos años sus exploraciones con mujeres y el sexo habían sido pocas y rápidas entre ellas. Incluso antes, el nunca había tenido que hacer dicha proposición a ninguna chica. Todos sus encuentros eran incitados por parte de las mujeres el siempre los había tomado con tanto cuidado como para asegurarse que ella disfrutaba tanto como el. A su edad el pensó que alguna vez lo tendría que hacer, pero por lo menos no se había visto impulsado a ser autosuficiente.

Al llegar a casa, Harry entró directo en la cocina a saludar a Hedwig. La encontró en se percha fulminando con la mirada a la mesa chascando su pico molesta –Hola pequeña. ¿Qué sucede? –Harry siguió con su mirada la de su ave hacia la misma mesa. Postrado sobre ella había una gran lechuza marrón que Harry no reconoció. Se acercó al ave para quitarle el trozo de pergamino que estaba atado en su pierna. Le hubiera ofrecido alguna golosina o recompensa por su trabajo pero tan pronto el tomo la nota, el ave ahora liberada de su cometido salió tan rápido que apenas pudo verla irse.

Haciendo el intento de prepararse una gran taza de té, Harry dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa junto a una carta sin abrir de Ron.

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo van las cosas? Hermione y Yo acabamos de volver de nuestras vacaciones en Austria ayer. ¡Nos la pasamos genial! Tienes que venir a visitarnos tan pronto como puedas para que te puedas aburrir a gusto con las fotos y los detalles del viaje._

_Es mas… hablando de quedar para vernos, tuvimos una cena con unos amigos ayer por la noche. De verdad te echamos de menos compañero, Mama quiere que me asegure de recordarte de la reunión mensual familiar de los Weasley del domingo que viene. Específicamente me pidió que te dijera que tú eras más que bienvenido y que podrías traer algún acompañante si quisieras. O con la chica de turno o futura esposa si es lo que quieres._

_Como sabes los Weasley seguimos creciendo¿sabías que esta vez Bill y Fleur están esperando su quinto hijo? Hermione esta preocupada por si tengo planes de competir con mis hermanos en lo que a fabricar niños se refiere en la competida necesidad de Nietos de parte de mi madre. ¡JA! Que más quisiera mi madre tener nietos nuestros. Me imagino que debes de saber que Ginny se unirá a esta competencia dentro de poco, o por lo menos hasta que Mark y ella se casen, de hecho anoche hicieron el anuncio público de su compromiso ante la familia. No se si recuerdes a Mark¿o Si? Es el chico con el que estaba Ginny en el juego contra el Puddelmore. Un buen personaje._

_Hermione me sugirió que trataras de organizar tu fin de semana libre y venir con nosotros el sábado antes de la cena. Sería una buena forma de pasar juntos el tiempo._

_Bueno amigo, si no hablamos ni nos vemos antes, nos veremos este viernes en el partido. ¡Ten cuidado y descansa, tengo apostados diez galeones en la victoria de los Montrose así que no dejes que los Wasps ganen!_

_Saludos de:_

_Ron._

_P.D. No le digas a Hermione de la apuesta odia que lo haga._

Harry terminó de leer la carta con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El adoraba a la familia Weasley y trataba de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como le era posible. Después de un tiempo no podía evitar tener la sensación de sentirse fuera de lugar cuando los visitaba, el siempre era el único sin compañía en las reuniones. Hasta Ginny, que era menor que el estaría siendo acompañada pro su novio. I por lo que acababa de enterarse ella y su novio lo iban a hacer oficial. Harry, claro esta estaba feliz por ella. Aunque no conocía a Mark bien, el parecía ser un chico decente, pero Harry personalmente sentía que no era el chico adecuado para Ginny. El atribuía estas actitudes meramente "fraternales" en su protección, pero si los hermanos _reales _de Ginny lo aprobaban¿Quién era el para opinar diferente?

Harry dejó la carta de Ron a un lado pensando un tiempo, en que en esta ocasión ya tendría que estar buscando a alguien con quien lo acompañara a la cena de los Weasley. Puso atención al segundo pergamino. Cuidadosamente desprendió el sello de cera que lo sellaba y lo desenrolló, sentándose en una silla con su gran taza de té, empezó a leer.

_Harry Potter,_

_Me temo que no te puedo decir quien soy, pero puedo asegurar que tu si sabes que tu me conoces. De hecho, tu si conoces a toda mi familia, y como muestra del hecho. Tú los derruiste casi a todos ellos en tu… aventura en detener al Señor Oscuro. Aquellos a los que has dejado con vida están en un estado arruinado, creo que eso es todo de lo que te puedo agradecer._

_Debe de darte gran placer el saber que has arruinado tantas vidas. Pero el llamado "Salvador" del mundo mágico tiene muchas cosas por las que debe de responder. I son las respuestas las que te voy a ofrecer, esa es la promesa que te voy a hacer. Me hubiera gustado solo matarte, pero eso sería muy rápido… muy misericordioso. Lo que tu necesitas es sufrir, sufrir como yo he sufrido. He hecho como meta personal en la vida el destruirte a ti y a todo lo que te llena y te trae felicidad en esta vida como un infarto al corazón, justo como tu has hecho conmigo._

_Como puedo imaginar tú debes de sentirte de alguna forma vacío al no tener a nadie a quien salvar durante mucho tiempo. Todos sabemos que te gusta jugar el papel de salvador. El complejo de Mesías que tienes será tu perdición Potter. Bien, las circunstancias me llevan a que quieras remediar eso que tienes proveyéndote de la oportunidad de llenar ese espacio de búsqueda de atención y vanidad por una vez más. La belleza de mi plan es que yo no necesito hacer nada más de lo que ya he hecho. Mi papel en esta obra ya he terminado. Ahora cada momento de cada día de tu vida será llenado con dolor y sufrimiento. Y lo mejor de todo es que tú causarás todo con tus propias manos._

_En el límite de Hogsmeade frente La Casa de los Gritos precisamente a las 11:00 horas de esta noche. En tributo al gran Harry Potter, una mujer virgen muggle será entregada como un sacrificio hacia ti. Como huésped de honor no te deberás sentir amenazado por mis gustos. El verdadero peligro es y siempre serás tú, en tus manos esta el Connubiun Conceptio_

_Una de tus muchas victimas_

El aliento de Harry se esfumó por un instante. Lentamente se hecho hacia delante y dejó su taza de té vacía sobre la mesa. Tomando su varita entre la túnica hizo una floritura con ella apuntando a la chimenea que estaba al fondo de la cocina –Incendio –Se levantó dirigiéndose al chispeante fuego mágico que ahora chasqueaba enérgicamente. Tomando una pizca de polvo de una caja en la cornisa, Harry tiró los gránulos de polvo al fuego. Arrodillándose en el suelo, colocó su cabeza en las llamas verde esmeralda y gritó –Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry sintió que su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas, abrió los ojos y hecho una vistazo a la forma de su director y ahora amigo sentado tras una larga mesa. –Profesor…

-Harry, mi chico¿Cuántas veces te he de repetir que me puedes llamar Albus? –Sonriendo ampliamente, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y caminó tranquilo hacia la chimenea.

-Creo que el mismo número de veces que le he contestado que no puedo –Harry sonrió amablemente al hombre que estaba de pie frente a el –creo que eso lo hemos discutido al menos unas cien veces.

-Me lo atrevería a decir, –dumbledore rió en silencio suavemente.

Harry no quería perder más tiempo, abruptamente le preguntó -¿puedo ir a verlo ahora mismo? Tengo algo de lo que me gustaría tener su opinión.

-Estás bienvenido –contestó inmediatamente.

Harry cabeceó y dijo: -Estaré allí inmediatamente –Sacando su cabeza del fuego, Harry se pudo en pie tomando un puñado mayor de polvos Floo de la caja. Arrojó el polvo al fuego causando que las llamas se levantaran más que antes. Entró rápido dentro de la chimenea y gritó el destino.

Al salir de la chimenea, Harry sintió un suave golpe en su hombro, los ojos de Dumbledore chispeaban bajo la suave luz mientras se movía detrás de su escritorio –Ahora Harry ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó con su suave y sutil voz que lo caracterizaba.

Harry tomó el asiento que se le ofreció y miró a Dumbledore acomodarse detrás de su mesa, en cuanto este quedó cómodo Harry le pasó con manos temblorosas el extraño pergamino que acababa de recibir –Señor… verá, lo siento pero no se que hacer en cuanto a esto.

Mientras miraba los ojos de Dumbledore pasar rápidamente por las palabras escritas en este, una mueca de miedo lentamente cubrió su rostro, rápidamente Dumbledore se levantó de su escritorio hacia un librería cercana llena de antiguos libros. Dumbledore cogió del estante un largo y muy viejo volumen de uno de los estantes de más abajo, su larga barba barría el suelo al agacharse, antes de levantarse y colocar el libro sobre un pedestal. Mientras miraba a través de las páginas, Dumbledore murmuraba para el una serie de palabras inaudibles. El paró el pasar de páginas, mientras la ansiedad de Harry empezaba a crecer.

El constante murmurar de Dumbledore cesó y miró a Harry profundamente a través de sus gafas de media luna. Rápidamente regresó a su lectura y continuó su murmurar constante. Después de lo que pareció media hora, Dumbledore cerró el libro vigorosamente y regresó a su lugar tras la mesa, sonriendo hacia Harry –Ahora eres mucho más paciente de lo que solías ser.

Harry se movió hasta la orilla de su asiento posando ambas palmas sobre la mesa –Debo confesarle que mi nueva habilidad con la paciencia pende de un hilo.

Dumbledore lo miró y sonrió nuevamente –Bien entonces creo que no debo dejarte más tiempo con la duda. La frase en latín al final de la carta _"Connubium Conceptio" _de hecho no es más que un hechizo de magia muy antigua.

-Le agradezco por decírmelo –contestó Harry con un tono un tanto sarcástico. Cambiando su tono de voz continuó de una forma más conciliadora -¿para que sirve ese hechizo?

-Era usado hace mucho tiempo, para arreglar los matrimonios acordados, para asegurarse la consumación del matrimonio y la procreación.

Harry pensó en las palabras de su antiguo profesor -Quiere decir… -los ojos de Harry se abrian mientras lo entendía -¿PERO COMO?

-el día de la boda, el hechizo debería ser realizado en la novia. Después de la ceremonia de bodas, el hechizo deberá ser completado por el novio. Las reglas de este hechizo dictaban que el matrimonio debería ser consumado antes de la media noche o la pareja moriría. Después eran obligados a mantener relaciones cada veinticuatro horas o ambos morirían. O hasta que conciban, era cuando el hechizo quedaba disuelto.

Mentalmente repitiendo todo lo que Dumbledore acaba de revelarle, aún así Harry seguía confundido -¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de forzar a una pareja a tener un hijo bajo una amenaza de muerte?

-Harry… Yo no puedo entender por que la gente hace lo que hace. Como sabes y como lo único que te puedo ofrecer es que en el mundo mágico la pureza de la sangre era un asunto de mucha importancia, así que estos arreglos eran hechos por las familias de sangre pura para mantener su linaje limpio, asegurándose de esta forma mantenerlo, ahora lo entiendes.

Harry respondió distante –Suena como algo muy propio de los Malfoy, como si ellos lo hubieran hecho.

-Quizás.

-Pero profesor, -respondió Harry rápidamente frotandose la frente en señal de frustración -¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo? No estoy casado ni siquiera estoy saliendo con nadie.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja interesado –¿Así que no estas saliendo con nadie Harry?

-Bueno… no realmente. Quiero decir, he estado saliendo con algunas mujeres… pero con ninguna es formal, no se si me explico profesor.

-Hmmm –Dumbledore hizo una pausa, Harry se preguntaba hasta donde quería llegar –Harry… debo preguntarte… ¿si hay alguna forma de que sepas… de alguien que pudiera… tener una pequeña muestra de… ahh… tu semen?

-¿QUÉ? –La cara de Harry toó un tono rojo -¿Po…Por… que lo pregunta?

-El hechizo Connubium Conceptio, es solo una parte de cómo este hechizo normalmente es usado. –Dumbledore se detuvo, en lo que pareció que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas con sumo cuidado –En cuestión de especificar que mago es el necesario para emparejar, el hechizo era seguido por la administración de una poción que contiene una pequeña muestra del esperma del novio. De otra forma, el hechizo solo requeriría que la novia tuviera relaciones con cualquier persona.

Durante un momento la mente de Harry se detuvo trabajando solo en encontrar las piezas del rompecabezas que empezaban a conectar. –Lo que me esta diciendo, -Harry suspiró -¿es que alguien ha puesto este hechizo en una mujer Muggle y usado mi… eee… semen para asegurarse que fuera yo el afectado?

Tomó un largo respiro -¿Pero cree que este hechizo trabaja igual en un muggle?

-Harry… psicológicamente hablando, no hay mucha diferencia entre una bruja y una muggle. Como debes recordar los Mortífagos tomaban ventaja de su debilidad al torturarlos. El Adava Kedavra, funciona igual con magos que con brujas.

-Por supuesto… yo no pensé –Harry se frotaba las manos y el ansia había empezado a construir su templo –Y… por la muestra, no lo se… quiero decir… no envaso esa sustancia en pequeñas botellas… -Harry miró a Dumbledore y se sentó callado, mientras el lo veía a través de sus gafas de media luna. La paciencia del hombre era fuerte pero Harry tenía que admitir que debía de estar pensando en otras posibilidades –Bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que… umm… -Harry miró con timidez y nerviosismo al profesor escogiendo sus palabras –he estado con mujeres muggles, ocasionalmente, y bueno pues me limito a la utilización de medios muggles… simplemente no puedo sacar mi varita y realizar un hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Ya veo –Respondió Dumbledore pausadamente.

-¿Cree a alguien capaz de ir buscando en los basureros por un condón usado por mi?

-Te sorprenderías de lo que algunas personas son capaces de hacer –Respondió Dumbledore –Así que es la única forma que podemos asegurar que la pocion pudo haber sido utilizada.

-Pero profesor, aún no entiendo en que me afecta todo esto a mi –dijo Harry con un tono de voz exasperado –No me voy a casar con ninguna mujer muggle. ¿Cuál es el punto en todo esto?

-Bueno Harry, para que me entiendas, esto te afecta y a la vez no te afecta, primero debes de comprender que el hechizo era utilizado en matrimonios arreglados. De cualquier forma el matrimonio no es un requisito para el cumplimiento del hechizo. El hechizo pudo ser realizado por cualquier bruja o mujer, en el caso de que así sea. El hechizo unificador se utilizaba en la boda para asegurarse de la unión con el novio. –Dumbledore miró a Harry –Si el matrimonio no era realizado, el brujo en cuestión no correría ningún peligro de no cumplir con los términos de la realización de hechizo.

-Pero la bruja…

-Aún estaría en peligro y moriría si no se une con el hombre adecuado. O cualquier hombre, si ninguna poción le hubiera sido administrada. Ese es el por que este hechizo no te afecta. Pero si por otra parte una mujer muggle ha sido inducida a este hechizo, y si ella hubiera bebido una poción identificándote... entonces ella, morirá si no se une contigo antes de media noche. Tú, por otra parte, no serás afectado por el hechizo y no correrás peligro.

Harry se sentó, sorprendido al saber las consecuencias de la carta se habían esclarecido. –Es como si pudiera dejar morir a alguien, pudiendo detenerlo –Harry se recostó en su asiento –Es realmente enfermizo… ¿salvar la vida de una mujer… acostándose con ella?

-Debo de decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo. –Los hombros de Dumbledore se estremecieron y tomo un fuerte respiro –Pero lo que mas me temo es que pudiera ser peor.

Harry lo miró bruscamente – ¿Peor… Como?

-La carta dice que una mujer llegará a las 11:00 p.m. Harry, tienes solo hasta media noche. Eso hace solo una hora para que puedas tomar a la chica y explicarle lo sucedido, convencerla sobre el hechizo y obtener su consentimiento para realizar el acto.

-Por Merlín… eso no es suficiente tiempo –Harry respiró agitadamente –No estoy seguro de que cantidad de tiempo sería necesaria. ¿Pero una hora?... ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Dumbledore fijó su mirada en Harry –Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Aún no sabemos si la carta es real o una mala broma.

Harry saltó de su asiento posando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando hacia Dumbledore –no podemos jugarnos la oportunidad, de lo que es y lo que no, y yo no voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que muera alguien –Harry se rascó la cabeza desordenando aún más su indomable cabello. –No pude y no puedo.

-Nunca pensé que deberías –Dumbledore le respondió calmadamente –Solo puedo pensar en una sola opción y créeme no es nada placentera.

-Lo que sea, dígame ¿Cuál es? –Contestó Harry desesperado.

-Un hechizo _Desmaius_, después le explicas con calma.

Harry miró a Dumbledore incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar – ¿Debe de estar bromeando… acostarse con una mujer inconsciente… sin su consentimiento? Eso es… violar.

Dumbledore se encogió derrotado. –Me temo que no tenemos ninguna otra alternativa.

Harry se colapsó de nuevo en su silla llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Violar. Tenía que convertirse en un violador. Solamente el escuchar la palabra ponía a Harry enfermo y el gimió como respuesta. Su cabeza estaba llena de un sin número de emociones en un oscuro remolino. Desesperadamente peinó su mente buscando alguna otra alternativa, cualquier solución a esta pesadilla. Sentía como el sabor de la bilis acumulada por la tensión subía por su garganta y lamentablemente una y otra vez llegaba a la misma solución: Esta vez no tenía elección.

-Hay algo más que debes considerar –Harry levantó la cabeza, Dumbledore al ver que volvía a tener su atención continuó –Necesito confirmar algunas cosas con el profesor Flitwick para estar seguro, pero en mi parecer creo que si seguimos con esto, te estarás sometiendo a ti mismo a muchos de los efectos del hechizo.

Harry levantó su cabeza para mirar mejor al profesor -¿Qué quiere decir?

-El acto sexual en si, es una forma de aceptar el trato. Si tú no tienes sexo con esta mujer, yo sospecho que te unirá a ella lo suficiente para hacer el hechizo efectivo en tu persona. No debería tener el mismo poder como el utilizado en una ceremonia de matrimonio, pero puede ser suficiente para ponerte en riesgo tú también, al menos mientras tu salud sea capaz de llenar las obligaciones del hechizo.

Harry cerró sus ojos y parpadeó –Eso ahora no importa… si esas "obligaciones," como usted delicadamente llamó, son incumplidas… ella morirá. Y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Dumbledore giró y sacó un delgado libro del librero. Después de dárselo a Harry, puso su mano sobre su hombro de forma paternal. –Encontrarás allí algunos hechizos que podrían serte útiles. Como el desastre que aparenta creo que hay algunos problemas prácticos que debes de considerar. Creo firmemente en que encontraras algo para ayudar a preparar a la mujer y a ti mismo. Y como puedo imaginar tu desagrado por la situación, esto podría interferir en tus "habilidades" allí también encontrarás un hechizo que te puede ayudar.

Harry miró sobre sus hombros encontrando a un Dumbledore con un tono ligeramente rosado en las mejillas –Aprecio su ayuda profesor.

-Mientras tu me permitas que ponga al tanto al profesor Flitwick de tu problema, me gustaría empezar a buscar alguna forma de contra hechizo.

-Tiene mi consentimiento profesor –El estomago de Harry se agitó ante la aparición de nuevos problemas que invadían su mente –Pero profesor¿no dice el Estatuto de Secretos que debemos reportar esto al Ministerio? - ¿Necesitaremos involucrar al Departamento de Control de Leyes también, querremos encontrar… a quien hizo esto, no es así? –Harry se sentía cada vez peor, creía que si respiraba una vez más vomitaría.

Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada seria a Harry –Personalmente no creo que sea importante que algunas personas se preocupen por esto y traten de controlar la situación tanto como les sea posible. Pero el uso de un hechizo de esta naturaleza puede ser considerado atroz para los estándares de hoy en día. Creo que deberías de guardar tu asentimiento en privado por ahora. Contactaré con unos cuantos miembros de confianza de la Orden para investigar de donde proviene la carta, pero necesitamos mantener esto tan privado como nos sea posible. –Dumbledore golpeó el hombro de Harry con simpatía –Tomemos un paso a la vez. Ahora Harry quiero que te vayas a casa, aún tienes unas cuantas horas hasta las once en punto. Trata de relajarte. –Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos, su mirada como siempre que o miraba parecía que podía leerle el pensamiento –No estás solo Harry… trataremos de arreglarlo.

Harry se ruborizó y cabeceó ligeramente –Gracias profesor


	3. CARRERA A CONTRATIEMPO

**_Disclaimer: Además de que los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Esta historia NO es mia, solo tengo la autorización de la verdadera autora Elsielann que me dió su permiso para la traducción y publicación de su historia, así que absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece. Podran encontrar la historia original haciendo click en el link que deje escrito en mi bio,o bien enviandome un mail les hago llegar la dirección donde la pueden encontrar,la historia en inglés se llama A Matter of Circumstance. También existe la versión desde el punto de vista de Ginny pero de momento prefiero solo actualizar esta, dependiendo de ustedes seguiré adelante con la hsitoria gemela, garcias por leer y por sus reviews, _****_Elsieann y Yo (Thiago) se los agradecemos por completo, y trataremos de contestarlos lo antes posible._**

**_N/A: Aunque en realidad soy el traductor, quiero acalarar que esta capitulo puede ser dificil de asimilar y puede llegar a ser ofensivo, me vi forzado a suprimir gran parte de los detalles de la relación escrita al final para poder hacer su contenido más suave, de todos modos si eres menor de edad por favor no lo leas, traté de hacer la traducción más fiel al texto original. Espero que les guste_**

* * *

CARRERA A CONTRATIEMPO

Harry volvió por el floo de regreso a su cocina en estado de entumecimiento emocional. Lo que estaba siendo forzado a hacer lo repudiaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, pero a la distancia también podía ver que no tenía ninguna otra opción. En su vida jamás se había sentido completamente derrotado. Todo lo que quería y le venía a la cabeza era escapar, pero el hacerlo solo llevaría a la muerte a un mujer inocente. No había ninguna otra alternativa a lo que el problema en si se refería, pero considerando también como viviría al mismo después de esto. Se supone que debería estar furioso en este instante, pero estaba tan deprimido, que ni siquiera tenía las energías.

Sintiéndose agitado, vagó alrededor de su casa, pensando en como se sentiría dentro de unas horas. Desde que eran apenas las 7:00 p.m., pensó que debería haber comido algo pero simplemente no se sentía apetente. De pronto se encontró a si mismo dentro de su habitación. Arrojándose sobre su cama permaneció inmóvil viendo las cortinas que colgaban de los postes y su mente inundada de pensamientos problemáticos.

Girando hacia un lado, Harry sintió una punzada de dolor justo en sus costillas. El tomó el libro que Dumbledore le había dejado y el había puesto en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Sacando el libro de su escondite y estudiándolo con la mirada vio que solo se trataba de un viejo y desgastado libro, con las páginas amarillentas y la piel cuarteada por el paso de los años. El lomo estaba impreso son una caligrafía espinosa y curveada de color dorado: _Magus Adunatio _–Harry suspiró _–Unión Mágica, una Guía para hacer el amor en el mundo mágico._ Por, Garamond, y Lucy Lovejoy.

Harry recapituló la frase del profesor Dumbledore en la que había que tomar algunas medidas para resolver pequeños problemas prácticos. Pasando por las páginas, Harry aprendió hechizos en ese libro pertenecientes todos ellos a actividades sexuales. En otros tiempos Harry habría encontrando realmente fascinante ese libro y esos hechizos. Pero ahora de cualquier manera que el pensara sabía el motivo por el que dumbledore le había dado el libro. La razón se volvió aun más clara cuando llegó a la sección: Luchando Contra la Impotencia; considerando el hecho que tenía que acostarse con una mujer inconsciente, lo más probable es que tuviera que lidiar en esta área. Dadas las circunstancias había sido formidable la velocidad de la mente de Dumbledore para hacer frente al asunto rápido y con claridad y claro esta con una gran consideración.

Harry tomó un fuerte respiro calmando su ansiedad. Necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos y aclarar su mente. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, fue cuidadosamente ir tratando de vaciar sus emociones y ver la situación desde un punto de vista lógico.

-Bien… -Harry habló en voz alta para si mismo, -Voy a tener que aturdir a una mujer muggle después… -tragó saliva fuertemente y continuó –Primero lo primero¿Cuándo la aturdo? Ella estará confundida, probablemente asustada. Lo más seguro es que trate de huir de mi, supongo que ese será el momento adecuado para aturdirla –Harry se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos –Bueno, no puedo ir y acostarme con ella junto a la casa de los gritos, lo mejor sería traerla aquí… ¿pero como llego hasta aquí? –después de un instante de quedarse en pie pensando, caminó hacia su cajonera y sacó de allí un listón negro que usualmente hacía servir para atarse el cabello, saco su varita y apuntó hacia el –_Portus –_murmuró, el listón tembló pro un momento en la palma de su mano, después Harry se lo guardó dentro de su túnica.

Harry odiaba pensar que era lo que tenía que hacer después. Caminó de vuelta su cama y tomó el libro que le había dado Dumbledore pasando las páginas nuevamente. –Dumbledore me comentó algo para hacer que la mujer estuviera preparada. Bueno ella estará inconsciente… no creo que pueda hacerse cargo ella misma –Harry golpeó el libro con la palma de la mano sintiéndose irritado –Piensa… vamos hombre piensa¿Qué es lo que tu harías antes de hacer el amor? –Harry cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar los pasos normales que hace una persona, tratando de evitar al mismo tiempo pensar en lo que venía después. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe -¡Claro!... Antes que nada desvestirse –Harry empezó nuevamente su caminata alrededor de la habitación –No creo que haya necesidad de destapar más de lo necesario –A Harry le vino la visión de estarle quitando la ropa interior a una mujer aturdida –No creo que era eso a lo que Dumbledore se refería –continuó caminando por la habitación golpeando el libro en sus manos.

Cuando ya había completado casi cinco recorridos completos alrededor de la habitación, Harry paró en seco y sus ojos se achicaron, en sus manos podía encontrarse la respuesta, abrió rápidamente el libro y empezó a revisar y se detuvo justo en la página donde podía leer el nombre de un hechizo _Lubricus _–Ese de be de ser, tiene sentido -Harry se aseguró de memorizar adecuadamente el hechizo y los movimientos de varita necesarios para realizarlo, había pensado en practicarlo sobre si mismo pero no lo creyó conveniente ya que el libro no explicaba nada sobre la utilización del hechizo en hombres, volvió a revisar el hechizo y a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Al aproximarse las 10:30 p.m., Harry pensó que ya tenía cubiertos la mayoría de los aspectos prácticos de la situación. Había pensado que al tratarse de una mujer muggle necesitaría donde quedarse en el mundo mágico. Desde que se había hecho a la idea de que tenían por lo menos que reunirse una vez al día, le daba sentido el que se quedara en su casa. Harry se dio un baño rápido y se dedicó a arreglar un poco la habitación al lado de la suya, vació el armario y conjuró un ramo de flores frescas que puso en la mesa de noche. Al pasar del tiempo se sintió física y mentalmente preparado para lo que le esperaba, aunque un poco desanimado. El sabía que antes de que la tarde terminara impulsaría sus instintos al límite. En un intento de mostrar autocontrol, se forzó a si mismo a arreglarse un poco y a comer un almuerzo ligero.

Dieron las 10:55 de la noche cuando Harry se apareció en el punto sin retorno. Miró a su alrededor viendo tres figuras escondiéndose de la tenue luz que alumbraba el camino dejándole el camino libre. Manteniendo su varita en alto, se acercó cuidadosamente a las figuras cercanas, que ahora podía reconocer como miembros de la orden. Ellos le informaron que Dumbledore los había enviado por si ocurría algún problema, después de un pequeño reconocimiento alrededor todos desaparecieron en las sombras. Cuando el reloj de la torre marcó las 11:00 Harry se puso rígido esperando lo que estaba por venir.

Justo cuando Harry se preguntaba cuanto más tenía que esperar, una figura se apareció unos metros adelante. Al momento que Harry levantaba su varita, el apenas tubo tiempo de reconocer que se trataba se una mujer, justo antes de que se colapsara en el suelo. Harry permaneció quieto como congelado, su pecho se inflaba rápidamente y sus manos sudaban. Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, caminó lentamente y en silencio, vio los miembros de la orden que salían de sus escondites dirigiéndose hacia la figura que seguía inmóvil bajo la luz de la luna. Harry les llamó su atención pidiendo que mantuvieran la distancia. Deteniéndose frente a la mujer, notó que tenía un trozo de pergamino sujeto en su mano. Agachándose, cuidadosamente tomó el pergamino de su mano y lo movió a la tenue luz de la luna. El no tuvo problemas leyendo la palabra burdamente escrita.

_Disfruta_

Un pequeño sonido llamó la atención de Harry y vio que los miembros de la orden se estaban aproximando para examinar a la inconsciente mujer. No sabía hasta que punto Dumbledore había puesto al tanto a estas personas, pero definitivamente no tenía ganas de darle la cara a ninguno de ellos en estos momentos. Agachándose nuevamente y abrazándola fuerte entre sus brazos, sacó el trasladador de su bolsillo activándolo.

Harry reapareció a los pies de su cama. Sacudiéndose por un escalofrío, caminó hacia un lado de la cama y dejo a la mujer suavemente sobre ella. No se atrevía a mirarla y ahora más que nunca se preguntaba como llevaría acabo todo esto. Con un movimiento de varita encendió una vela a un lado de la cama y se alejó un poco de esta. Dando un vistazo rápido al reloj de su mesa de noche, vio que ahora eran las 11:07 p.m.

Obligándose a si mismo por lo que tenía que hacer, Harry miró hacia la cama. La mujer o chica parecía tener unos veintitantos años y por lo que parecía poía ser cualquier persona. Era bastante atractiva con cabellos rubios largos y sus rasgos eran finos y naturales. Su vestimenta muggle se componía de un vestido amarillo pálido que estaba sucio y arrugado en varias partes. Harry supo que aún no se había movido y se preocupó de que estuviera herida. Pensó que si en vez de usar el encantamiento desmaius, podrían haber usado algún otro mas potente que la hubiera herido y causado aún más daño. Después de desechar la idea de llamar a Madame Pomfrey, pensó mejor en como contestará las preguntas que ella le haga. Harry finalmente decidió sentarse a un lado de la chica para despertarla y así ella podría decirle si ha sido lastimada.

Mientras Harry se preparaba para realizar el hechizo necesario para despertar a la mujer, sus ojos se fijaron en su cabello. Lo que antes era lacio y rubio ahora se estaba rizando levemente y tornándose de un color rojizo. Harry se quedó helado, mirando confundido los cambios que estaban ocurriendo. Como el lógicamente sabía que el rojo no era un color muy común en el tono del cabello, no podía creer donde había visto antes este tono en particular.

-Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no… -Harry estaba asustado de continuar mirándola, como si tratara de evitar la pesadilla que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus propios ojos, se quedó mirándola directamente a la piel que se aclaró tomando el un color crema muy claro donde le empezaron a aparecer pequeñas pecas claras. –no puede ser… es una muggle no una bruja. –continuo mirando con horror como sus características gradualmente iban cambiando en una cara familiar. El aire de sus pulmones desapareció y sintió su corazón detenerse.

-Ginny

Ahora todo había cambiado en un momento. La preparación mental, el debate interno. El no podía hacer esto… no a Ginny. Ella era su amiga. Se había comprometido recientemente ¿Cómo podría hacerle esto a ella? Harry se dejó caer de rodillas, pensando en los Weasley –Oh… dios mío… me odiarán… me querrán matar. –Harry no podía ni siquiera pensar en como podría dar la cara, hundió el rostro en sus manos y gimió.

Un suave "ding" en su reloj le avisó que acababan de dar las 11:15 p.m. se levantó del suelo, tomando un fuerte respiro –Miró a Ginny como yacía inconsciente en la cama. No tenía tiempo para auto-compadecerse. Tampoco tenía tiempo para contemplar nuevos factores y nuevas posibilidades envueltas en la situación. Algo que era seguro era que tenía que averiguar si había salido lastimada. Poniéndose en pie, tomó la varita que había dejado tirada en el suelo.

-_Ennervate_

Los ojos de Ginny empezaron a abrirse y a pestañear hasta que los abrió completamente. Su rostro demostraba completa confusión -¿Harry? –trató de incorporarse de la cama pero de detuvo dejando salir un quejido.

-¿Estás herida? –Harry tomo asiento en el borde de la cama dejando su varita sobre la mesa -¿Estas bien?

-Me duele la cabeza, alguien me aturdió… creo que fue… cuando iba saliendo del entrenamiento –Ginny se frotaba las sienes tratando de recordar, fijando si vista en Harry y bajando sus manos preguntó: -¿Qué sucede… Como he llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Recuerdas alguna cosa antes de que fueras aturdida? -¿cualquier cosa antes de que despertaras aquí?

-Algo… pero la verdad es que es confuso. Estaba en un sitio oscuro… un extraño hechizo que no entendí muy bien…

-¿Bebiste más de una poción?

-¿Qué¿Cómo lo sabes? Alguien forzó algo realmente asqueroso por mi garganta un par de veces –Ginny fijó su vista en la distancia –Pero no creo que hubieran sido la misma cosa. Harry… ¿Qué sucede?

El corazón de Harry palpitó muy rápido –Una de ellas debía de ser poción multijugos. Lo siento mucho Ginny… no tenemos tiempo suficiente para una buena explicación. ¿Confías en mi?

-Por supuesto, claro que si.

-Sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte. ¿cierto?

-Si Harry, lo se… ¿de que se trata todo esto? –Ginny lo miró ansiosa.

-Oh cielos… ¿por donde comenzar?

No fue fácil pero Harry se las arregló para convencer a Ginny de la esencia del hechizo y lo que tenía que ocurrir antes de media noche. Los efectos a largo plazo del hechizo se los tendría que explicar después. Simplemente no había tiempo suficiente para explicarle todo el proceso. El lo hizo aunque le pareció bien omitir que el también sería dañado por el hechizo y que el ahora estaba libre de peligro. El supo que también ella no quería que el continuara con más explicaciones.

Y como si tuviera otra opción.

Ginny escuchó la explicación de Harry, sus ojos se cerraban más con cada palabra. Cuando el hubo terminado ella susurró -¿No hay otra forma?

-Desearía que la hubiera. Si solo fuera yo el que esta en peligro preferiría morir antes de que algo más pasara –dijo Harry mirándose las blancas manos apretadas en un puño sobre su regazo.

Si Harry hubiera visto el rostro de Ginny hubiera visto la expresión de dolor que demostraba. Pero por lo que ocurría solo la había escuchado suspirar. Miró el reloj en este momento faltaba un cuarto para la media noche.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo.

-Bien, Harry.

Los ojos de Harry giraron hacia la cara de Ginny. No se debería haber sorprendido por que ella hubiera estado de acuerdo… era su vida la que estaba en peligro. –Trataré de hacer esto… -el se detuvo, tratando de decir lo que era correcto y sin lastimarla mas. Pero no podía, no así. Se sentó de nuevo –Seré tan gentil como pueda.

Harry estaba en blanco sin saber exactamente que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer. Pensó en que era la situación más extraña en la que hubiera estado. Todos sus encuentros anteriores estaban regido por el consentimiento mutuo. Aun mientras este tenía dicho consentimiento, no era deseado ni mucho menos. Como una idea de que tenía que hacer algo cariñoso y amable para suavizar la situación de su tarea, harry se hizo un poco hacia delante besando a Ginny. Era suave y tentativo un mero repaso por sus labios. Cuando Harry se separó, de algún extraño modo se había sonrojado, suavemente añadió –Lo siento… de verdad no se como hacer esto mas llevadero… para ti… quiero decir… no se… creo que tu primera vez debería ser especial… con alguien especial. –Tras estas palabras Harry miró hacia un lado.

-Harry… tú eres alguien especial –con los ojos llorosos Harry miró a Ginny con simpatía –tranquilo, estaré bien.

Harry levantó la mano rozando ligeramente su mejilla –Aun desearía que esto no tuviera que ocurrir de esta forma.

El nunca dijo que el no quería que esto pasara. Harry siempre había pensado en Ginny como una chica muy bonita y también una bonita persona. El simplemente nunca la había considerado de esa forma pro ser la hermana de Ron, si ella no lo hubiera sido, hace tiempo que ya habría tratado de persuadirla.

Ginny tímidamente se estiró y mirando hacia abajo tomó la hilera de botones alineados frete a su vestido. Harry se levantó de la cama caminando por la habitación bajando la luz de las velas, pronto la mayor luz que entraba en la habitación provenía de la luna que brillaba a lo alto y se colaba pro las ventanas.

-Esperaré afuera… dejaré que te pongas cómoda bajo las sabanas –Salió de la habitación y cerró las puertas. Después de esperar lo que consideró un tiempo adecuado, golpeó la puerta mientras la abría -¿lista?

-Puedes pasar –Ginny estaba acostada sobre la cama, las sabanas y mantas estaban estiradas hasta sus hombros. Harry se movió hacia el lado contrario de la cama quedando de espaldas a Ginny que no lo estaba mirando. Una vez que se había quedado solo en ropa interior, tiró de una de las esquinas de las sábanas y se sentó en la cama. Cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos para proteger su intimidad y la de ella. Con un poco de miedo metió los pulgares dentro de su ropa interior y empujó hacia abajo quitándoselos con bastante dificultad, sacó una mano de la cama y os dejó caer en el suelo.

Harry se acercó a Ginny, dejando que las sabanas hicieran una barrara entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Miró a los ojos a Ginny. Su corazón se rompió al notar la humedad en sus ojos –Lo siento tanto Ginny, de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento.

Sacando de las mantas un brazo y estirándose, cuidadosamente lo pasó sobre Ginny en dirección a la mesa. Ginny dio un respingo cuando una de las rodillas de Harry se poso entre sus piernas para haber un poco de balanceo en su cuerpo. Cuando logró tomar su varita se dio cuenta de la mujer que tenía debajo de el.

A pesar de que las circunstancias eran horribles, el sabía que no necesitaría uno de los hechizos que Dumbledore le había recomendado. La vista del pelo de Ginny enredado y desordenado sobre la almohada y sus suaves hombros brillando a la luz de la luna, y sus suaves y húmedos labios que estaban cerca de los suyos tenían un gran efecto sobre su cuerpo. Una vez más acercó su cuerpo y le dio un gentil beso en los labios.

Permitiéndose tomarse un poco de tiempo, Harry descubrió lo cálida y suave que era Ginny. Con la varita en la mano harry acarició su suavidad profundizando aun más ese beso. Inconscientemente se apoyó a si mismo sobre ella, al separarse, pudo notar que Ginny miraba a su varita entre asustada y curiosa.

-Esto ayudará –suavemente murmuró –_Lubricus_ –mientras pasaba la varita sobre el abdomen de ella. Ella jadeó y sus ojos se ensancharon. Harry estaba agradecido de haber apagado las luces así ella no notaría el rubor de sus mejillas. Se había imaginado como exactamente estaba haciendo efecto ese hechizo y se sintió inmediatamente apenado por sus propios pensamientos. –Lo siento –repitió rápidamente, cubriendo su vergüenza se movió para dejar la varita sobre la mesa nuevamente, quitándose también los lentes y colocándolos a un lado de la varita.

Harry se tomó un instante para estudiar los ojos de Ginny, en un movimiento que era distinguiblemente natural para el, se le hizo agradable revolverle un poco el cabello. Un dolor agridulce llenó su corazón en un pensamiento en como, en diferentes circunstancias, este podría haber sido un momento lleno de felicidad. Allí frente a el estaba una mujer que incorporaba y tenía todo lo que el quería. El epitoma de todo lo que el siempre buscó. Pero ella no le pertenecía… no verdaderamente. Pro un momento, ella había estado… pero el estúpidamente había dejado pasar esa oportunidad. El no había tenido el coraje para afrontar las batallas que se hubieran tenido que llevar hasta poder conseguirla. Y ahora… estaba forzado a reunir todo el coraje para convertirse en un mero instrumente de caos y dolor. El simple pensamiento de que sabía que le haría daño rasgaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y mente llenándolo de un dolor insoldable. Pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando al sentir la calidez y suavidad del cuerpo de ella, tan llena de belleza, forzándose a ponerse de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría que esto fuera distinto –susurró –no quiero hacerte daño Ginny, pero sabes que esto dolerá¿verdad?

-Todo estará bien Harry –El flaqueó al ver que una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos cuando los cerró.

Movió su otra rodilla justo entre sus piernas y suavemente le fue abriendo las de ella, dejó caer su peso sobre sus manos y después apoyándose en sus brazos. Ginny llevó sus manos suavemente hasta sus bíceps. Sus delgados dedos se enrollaron alrededor de sus brazos enviándole escalofríos por toda la espalda. Estaba sorprendido como cada pequeño roce de ella le hacía arder sin llamas concentrándose fuertemente en la boca de su estomago. Harry enroscó sus dedos en su pelo mientras llevaba su boca hacia la de ella, le dio una serie de pequeños besos tratando de distraerla y distraerse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Bajó la mano hasta su cintura causando que ella tirara de las sabanas tratando de taparse el pecho. Suavemente la tomo de la cintura empujando un poco sus caderas hacia arriba, separándose de sus labios dijo: -Solo relájate, trataré de ser muy suave.

El corazón de Harry bombeaba rápidamente mientras se acomodaba sobre de ella. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo mareaba. Suavemente se acomodo en su entrada. Ella era tan suave… estaba tan húmeda. Se imaginó rápidamente si ella le había dado el tiempo suficiente, si ella hubiera respondido a esto naturalmente.

Ginny jadeó mientras el lentamente entraba dentro de ella. Sus manos apretaban sus brazos y trataba de alejarle. La reacción natural de Harry hubiera sido dejarla que lo apartara; pero ambos sabían que tenían que completar esto. Un mar de culpa y pena llenó a Harry por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente quería completar esto. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su pulso se aceleró. Ella era tan suave… se sentía realmente increíble. Harry tubo que mantener el control de si mismo así no la lastimaría demasiado.

Los dedos de Ginny apretaban aun más sus brazos y sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Harry supo que no les quedaba casi nada de tiempo –No nos queda mucho tiempo… -susurró, con el corazón lleno de dolor –Lo siento tanto.

Y con esas palabras entró completamente en ella, besándola al mismo tiempo para ayudarla a ahogar su grito.

Harry esperó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Se separó un poco y le besó la frente –lo siento mucho… de verdad que lo siento –Ginny sollozó, lágrimas caían abundantemente desde sus ojos muriendo en su pelo. Cuando Harry finalmente decidió moverse un poco, ella dio un grito ahogado. Harry ya no sabía que mas decirle. El quería apartarse y dejarlo todo a un lado. Su cuerpo le decía que estaba en el cielo, pero su mente estaba ardiendo en el infierno por estarla lastimando de esta manera.

Como si Ginny hubiera leído su mente. Ella trató de respirar -Esta bien… estoy bien, no te preocupes Harry –El nuevamente empezó a moverse lenta y suavemente. Ginny daba pequeños gritos y se movía haciendo notar su incomodidad. Harry sabía que tenía que concentrarse o no llevaría esto a la culminación. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones que lo llenaban en estos momentos. Su respiración se agitó más y una suave capa de su propio sudor lo cubrió por completo. Con un suave gemido, su cuerpo culminó el acto despidiendo el flujo que en esos momentos era un salvavidas dentro de ella.

Mientras el sentía el "placer" del orgasmo saliendo de si, también sintió pequeños hilos de magia que los envolvían a ambos y sobre todo a el una fuerte ráfaga eléctrica que se coló en su interior. El ahora sabía sin ninguna duda qu estaba afectado por la maldición con la que estaba Ginny.


	4. SECUELAS

**Hola aqui estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, la autora original ya los ha leido y tambien les agradece el entusiasmo y los buenos augurios para la historia, obviamente fanfiction penaliza a los autores que contestan reviews en las mismas historias por eso prefiero evitarlo, pero si me dejan su dirección de mail les responderé encantado**, **a los que me preguntan si voy a traducir la historia pero vista desde el punto de vista de Ginny, hable con la autora y me dijoq ue cuando acabe con los 14 capítulos de esta historia puedo hacerlo, después subir´´e lso 14 de Ginny y después ire actualizando el resto de capitulos de manera simultanea. Perdonen si tardo demasiado en actualizar pero entre esta traducción mi trabajo y vida social y mi otra historia (que esa si me pertenece) No tengo suficiente tiempo pero trataré hacerlo cada 15 días aproximadamente. creo que ya les aburrí bastante así que disfruten y a leer. **

**Gracias **

**Thiago**

* * *

**SECUELAS**

El reloj marcó la media noche, Harry sintió el picar de la campana y suavemente se separó de Ginny, se acostó a un lado de ella en lo que el supuso que podía ser una distancia adecuada y confortable para ella. Tubo que contener el fuerte impulso de acercarse y envolverla en sus brazos, pero en ese momento el estaba acostumbrándose a la sensación de estar maldecido y acababa de realizar un contramaldeficio. Es eso lo que era, no hacer el amor, no tener sexo, simplemente realizar un contrahechizo.

El pensó en si había hecho en una o dos veces el amor a una mujer… donde los sentimientos estaban por encima de lo físico. Pero claro, la mayoría de sus experiencias eran, simple y puro placer mutuo. Esas veces las había disfrutado, también se había divertido. Siempre había tenido el suficiente cuidado de que su compañera disfrutara y se divirtiera tanto como el. Las mueres al parecer lo apreciaban, pues le daban instrucciones de que era lo que tenía que hacer o como hacerl0. Pero claro esas mujeres, a diferencia de Ginny, contaban con el don de la experiencia. Ellas decidían que estaba bien y mal y en el momento en que una cosa o la otra debía de se hecha.

Pero esto… esto era nuevo para el. Esto era torpe e impersonal… como si hubiera estado con una completa desconocida. Pero Ginny no era una extraña, la había conocido por casi media vida. Sabía más sobre ella más de lo que nunca podía haber conocido de cualquier otra mujer con la que había estado. Había vivido momentos importantes en su vida a su lado. Ella era como su familia. Pero no se sentía como incestuoso… no era malo… no era así, solo algo enredoso e incompleto. Todos estos pensamientos le hacían sentir enfermo y con un gran dolor en el pecho.

Sacándose el mismo de su absorto ensueño. Harry miró a Ginny. Ella permanecía muy quieta con sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración desigual y sus manos en puño fuertemente sujetas a las sábanas.

-Oh por dios… ¿Ginny, te encuentras bien? –Sostuvo su respiración esperando su respuesta.

Tras un larga pausa, el casi reventaba de la tensión en espera de su respuesta. –Es… estoy bien -Había ocurrido, Ginny había mentido sobre sus sentimientos. La culpa empezó a enterrarse aun más profundo en su interior, por traumatizar física y mentalmente a la hasta ahora su amiga.

-Lo siento tanto Ginny –Repitió de nuevo, pero estas palabras sonaban tan débiles de su boca, no había forma de disculparse lo suficiente con ella, por hacerle lo que le había hecho. Nunca se había sentido tan mezquino en su vida. Auto aborreciéndose y su corazón partiéndosele el corazón al saber que tendría que hacer esto día tras día. El tormento interior le hizo cerrar los ojos y golpearse la cabeza contra la almohada.

Harry la escucho tomar aliento como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero un largo silencio continuó. El quería saber lo que ella tenía que decir, sabía también que debía tenerle cierta consideración, pero aún así decidió preguntar -¿Qué?

Otra vez silencio. Harry estaba a punto de hablar, pero ella finalmente hablo, su voz era tan suave que el apenas pudo oírla –Yo no.

Giró su cabeza hacia ella –Tu no… ¿Qué? –Repitió lentamente.

-Yo no lo siento –Giró todo su cuerpo hasta que quedó frente a el, su mirada cambió a una con un toque más aprensivo.

Ahora si que estaba muy confundido –Perdóname… pero no entiendo… ¿Qué me quieres dar a entender? –cerró sus ojos con escepticismo, imaginando donde quería llegar ella con todo esto. Estaba conciente de todo el dolor que le podría causar una Ginny enfadada. Espero pacientemente a que ella confirmara lo que el suponía.

Ella bajo la vista, y el siguió sus ojos que se detuvieron en su mano que enroscaba nerviosamente las sábanas. Al parecer estaba reuniendo el valor necesario. –Bueno, por favor no me malentiendas… Yo lo siento, por las circunstancias. Pero es solo eso… Estaba supuesto de una forma u otra que tu fueras el primero. –Dudó por un minuto y su voz bajó un poco más –Tu fuiste mi primer amor.

Harry se había quedado sin habla. De todo, esto era la última cosa que esperaba de ella. La construcción alrededor de su corazón flaqueó por esperar que ella ahora no lo odiara. Pero después, estaba atascado en lo que exactamente había dicho. La miró de manera incrédula. -¿Amor Ginny? Creo que una niña de casi once años difícilmente puede saber en que constituye el amor.

-No –replico ella –eso no era amor. Pero tampoco pasó desapercibido en mi segundo año –subió la vista para toparse con los verdes ojos de Harry. –Bueno ahora no importa de verdad, el decirte que me enamoré de ti en mi sexto año.

-De verdad Ginny, no lo sabía –Harry respondió con vergüenza. Busco en su memoria por algún indicio de que Ginny estaba enamorada de el. ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado por alto?

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Estabas muy ocupado para ese entonces. Yo simplemente mantuve la distancia. Sabía que no podías responder a ese amor. Yo no quería que te sintieras culpable y me sentía feliz de poder ser tu amiga.

Harry estaba aturdido por la visión que le había dado Ginny. Pensándolo bien ella estaba en lo correcto. Mientras ella estaba en su sexto año, y el en su séptimo, el había estado completamente dedicado a prepararse para la ineludible batalla contra Voldemort. Después de una fugaz relación con Cho durante su quinto año, decidió que no tenía suficiente tiempo como para ponerse a pensar en chicas. Si Ginny hubiera compartido sus sentimientos con el en ese entonces, sabía con seguridad absoluta que hubiera actuado de una forma incorrecta alejándola completamente de su vida. También la culpa por haberla rechazado le carcomería por dentro. Por lo que ahora se sentía culpable de todo el daño que le había causado siempre, gruñó con enfado.

No estaba seguro de querer saberlo pero tenía que preguntarlo -¿Y… cuando dejaste de quererme?

La vista de Ginny se separó de sus ojos enfocándose en su hombro –Ahora eso ya no importa, no en absoluto. Solo te he contado esto para que encontraras un poco de paz en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero ya todo ha acabado, ahora podremos regresar a nuestras vidas. –Ginny se quedó en silencio hundida en sus pensamientos.

Harry sintió que su corazón se colapsaba como una ola de rechazo y culpa caía sobre el. Recordó que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para contarle toda la verdad. Mientras la observaba y veía la forma de decirle toda la verdad, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor. Después ella dio un pequeño grito de angustia.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-¿Oh Dios que le diré a Mark?

Harry sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el culo. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Aun no ha acabado –trató de decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que aún no ha acabado? –Los ojos de Ginny mostraban cierta furia.

-Esto tiene que continuar –Harry separó sus ojos de ella enfocándose en ningún punto en el techo. No podía ver su reacción por lo que estaba apunto de decir –Esta noche… solo era la primera parte. Tenemos que seguir… haciendo esto… –se movió incomodo en la cama –cada noche.

-Q… ¿QUÉ? –tartamudeó. Harry sintió que todo el cuerpo de ella se ponía rígido junto a el. –Pero no… no podemos… ¿Por qué?

Harry tomó un profundo respiró y después exhaló –La maldición solo estará rota cuando… tu… bueno… pues te quedes… embarazada.

Ginny guardó silencio por un momento. Harry finalmente la miró y su corazón se rompió al ver la tristeza y desolación en sus ojos –Dumbledore esta buscando un contra hechizo –dijo tratando de calmarla. –Estoy seguró que lo encontrarán antes de que… -su voz se quebró.

-¿Y no me dijiste esto antes por que…?

Harry reconoció la mueca y la voz enfadada de Ginny –Yo… no lo se –respondió resignado, -supongo que decirlo todo era mucha información para decirla de golpe. Aunque si lo hubieras sabido no hubiera cambiado en nada… Solo no quería hacerte tanto daño por más tiempo.

-Oh Harry –suspiró –Yo hubiera entendido… lo entiendo. Supongo que saberlo lo hubiera hecho más… difícil.

Los dos reposaron en silencio por varios minutos. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Harry notó un suave ruedo en la cama, seguido repentinamente por el sonido de Ginny sorbiendo la nariz. ¡Por Dios estaba llorando!

-¿Ginny?

-No se que hacer –dijo –¿Como podré explicarle esto a Mark? –Se supone que lo vería a la hora de la comida mañana y no creo poder plantarle cara –Ella rompió en sollozos audibles.

Harry instintivamente se acercó y tomó su mano –Shhhh. Ginny… todo estará bien. El lo comprenderá. El te ama. Estoy seguro de que es capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa que te mantenga segura y a salvo. ¿Quieres que se lo explique yo? –Harry sabía que no era la mejor opción pero tenía que apoyarla.

-Oh no… no Harry. –el suave llanto de Ginny se detuvo –no creo que eso funcione, de verdad aprecio tu oferta… pero no creo que sea una muy buena idea. Necesito hacer esto yo misma.

Harry de alguna forma se podía sentir aliviado. El podría haber hablado con su prometido si eso es lo que ella hubiera querido. Realmente no le importaba decirle al tal Mark lo que estaba ocurriendo entre el y Ginny. Pero aun sentía la necesidad de quedarse a su lado. -¿Estas segura de que no quieres que este presente?

-Muy segura. Tengo que hacer esto sola –apretó su mano y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. –De todas formas muchas gracias.

Nuevamente un incomodo silencio los envolvió.

-Harry… ¿Cómo se supone que… llevaremos acabo esto? Quiero decir… entablar un encuentro cada noche. No crees que esto…. Se vea…no se –su voz se iba apagando en la confusión de sus palabras.

-No lo se Ginny. No estaba preparado para esto, ni para que las cosas tomaran este rumbo. La carta decía que se debía de tratar de una mujer muggle. No esperaba que así esto fuera más fácil, pero ahora las cosas están un poco mas complicadas –Pausó un momento, llenando sus pulmones de aire y obligándose a hablar de su mayor miedo –Tu eres mi amiga y estoy arruinando tu vida. Tu familia me odiará. Es que solo… no se que hacer.

Ginny jadeó, y Harry se sorprendió al ver el brillo de sus ojos que mostraban una fuerte determinación. Mi familia no te va a odiar. Ellos nunca podrían odiarte. Tu no tienes la culpa de esto, no lo pediste. No tuvimos opción. Y mi vida no esta siendo arruinada. He pasado por cosas mucho peores –le puso con suavidad la mano en el brazo y apretó ligeramente –Esto no es tan espantoso.

Trató de responder pero solo pudo dar una pequeña cabezada.

Ginny vaciló y preguntó -¿Cómo pensabas llevar esto acabo con una muggle?

Harry abatido por sus pensamientos de contarle su plan de aturdir a la chica y explicar después se había convertido ahora en algo mucho más difícil de explicar. Afortunadamente no fe lo que Ginny acababa de preguntar antes de que abriera la boca –Había preparado todo para que ella se quedara aquí… lo suficientemente cerca como para… quiero decir, sabes que no podía ir a buscarla cada día. –el vaciló, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras. –Bueno… es verdad que podríamos tener sexo en su mundo, pero después ella tendría la necesidad de venir aquí y no tendría que ir yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo y cada día –pausó un segundo esperando la reacción de Ginny –Le iba a pedir que se quedara en la habitación de al lado, solo pensé que sería mas fácil.

-Aún no lo entiendo Harry –dijo Ginny con un suspiro –Si solo tenías que estar con ella una vez al día en su mundo¿Por qué ella tenía que venir a vivir aquí?

-Bueno… no aquí en mi casa. Pero sería más conveniente para ella alojarse aquí para que pudiera estar cerca de Hogwarts, al que tendría que ir cada día, ya sabes para poder ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Madame Pomfrey? –Ginny lo miró perpleja por unos instantes –Oh… si. Supongo que necesitaría revisar si la maldición ha sido rota. –ella lo miró como si ese pensamiento se le hubiera acabado de ocurrir –Supongo que tendría que ir… ahora.

Harry cabeceó. –Esperamos que Dumbledore encuentre la forma de eliminarlo antes de que…

-Si… pero se ve como si tuviéramos que hacer largos viajes por el momento.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon al recordar que Ginny aún vivía en casa de sis padres. –Ginny, tu puedes venir aquí… cada noche, quiero decir –podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y un fuerte nudo en el cuello –No creo que yo pueda… bueno… estar contigo en La Madriguera.

-No… no me veo capaz de poder hacerlo.

El rostro de Harry se desvaneció al escuchar la reacción de Ginny. Ella al ver su rostro rápidamente agitó su cabeza. –Oh… lo siento… si, vendré aquí. Lo que quería decir es que yo no podría hacer… eso… en mi casa.

Harry se sentía aliviado. El pensamiento de tener que acostarse con Ginny bajo el techo de sus padres le ponía gravemente enfermo.

Con un audible gruñido Ginny continuó –Mama piensa que no es propio de una chica de veintidós años que viva sola y se mantenga por ella misa. No me puedo imaginar ni lo que pien…

Ginny se quedó en silencio por un momento parando justo a la mitad de la oración convirtiendo su mueca molesta en una de verdadero horror. Casi al mismo tiempo cayó sobre la conciencia de Harry que el Señor y la Señora Weasley no debían tener ni idea donde estaba Ginny en estos momentos. Era más de media noche y no había regresado a casa desde el día anterior. También recordó que nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore sabían que la supuesta Muggle resultó ser Ginny –necesitamos que tus padres sepan donde estas.

-Oh… deben de estar en completo estado de pánico en estos momentos… Necesito irme –Ginny empezó a salir rápidamente de la cama pero paró en seco sujetando la sábana fuertemente tapando su cuerpo desnudo -¿te molestaría darte la vuelta para que pueda vestirme?

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron al contemplar la suave y blanca piel de la espalda de Ginny. Se reprimió a si mismo y rápidamente movió sus ojos hacia su cara. –Tus padres merecen saber lo que esta pasando, de todos modos le tengo que avisar a Dumbledore y darle a conocer que no se trataba de una muggle… claro tu no eres muggle… quiero decir… -Harry soltó un bufido exasperado –¡Sabes que quiero decir!

-Si… pero no se a donde quieres llegar.

Cerrando los ojos Harry organizó sus pensamientos –Necesito decirle a Dumbledore sobre ti. ¿Por que no le pregunto que nos encuentre en casa de tus padres y nos ayuda a explicárselos?

-Harry… es más de media noche.

-Honestamente, piensas que tus padres estarán tranquilamente dormidos sabiendo que estás desaparecida.

Ginny cabeceó –Er… bien. ¿Pero que hay con el Profesor Dumbledore?

-Bueno… siempre me he preguntado si el duerme –Harry se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama y se detuvo –conociéndolo, debe de estar esperando a recibir noticias mías. ¿Por que no voy abajo para llamarlo por el Flú mientras tu te vistes, después podríamos aparecernos en La Madriguera?

Harry encendió un fuego mágico dentro de la chimenea de la cocina. Sin saber cuanto le tomaría a Ginny ponerse presentable, se preguntó si le daría tiempo de tomar un poco de té, en vez de eso tomó el la caja con polvos Flú de la repisa y arrojó un puñado en el fuego, metiendo su cabeza dentro del fuego gritó –Oficina de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.

Después de unos instantes de observar un lugar vacío, Harry vio la familiar figura de Dumbledore entrar en la habitación.

-Harry… en estos momentos me preguntaba que había sido de ti.

-Lo siento Profesor… las cosas se volvieron un poco más… complicadas.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Dumbledore perplejo –Tengo entendido que la chica fue entregada.

-Si pero… no era muggle –Harry se detuvo por un momento –Profesor… era… Ginny Weasley.

La expresión de Dumbledore se tornó rígida y pálida – Oh… Dios Mío.

-Bueno… si… mi reacción fue un poco más fuerte que eso.

-Eso complica más las cosas.

-Profesor, no ha habido tiempo para ponerme en contacto con nadie más, el Señor y la Señora Weasley no saben donde esta Ginny en estos momentos. No saben lo que esta pasando –Harry tomó un fuerte respiro -¿Cree que podría reunirse con nosotros en La Madriguera para poder explicarles?

-Por supuesto. Estaré allí lo antes posible, mientras tanto enviaré a Fawkes con una nota diciendo que esta a salvo.

Al alivio corrió por primera vez por las venas de Harry –Gracias profesor.

Cuando Harry regresó a su habitación, Ginny ya se había vestido, estaba de pie frente al espejo tratando de domar un poco su pelo con un cepillo.

-Espero que no te moleste -Preguntó con timidez –no me gustaría llegar a casa pareciendo una… -ella tembló.

-De ninguna manera –respondió Harry, encontrando algo fácil para contestar, y añadió –Dumbledore se reunirá con nosotros en La Madriguera en unos instantes. –Harry se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos y una vez mas sintió una gran culpa por lo que ocurría –De verdad siento que pase todo esto, toda esta situación.

-Harry, no es tu culpa –Ginny colocó nuevamente el peine de Harry sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo –Crees que… -paró y volvió a empezar –que te molestaría…

-Que es lo que necesitas –contestó preocupado al ver una mirada aprensiva en su rostro.

Ginny tragó –Harry, estaba pensando… Puedo quedarme en tu casa ahora, no así, solo mientras todo esto este pasando. –Suavemente pasó la mano sobre la cama acariciándola y desviando la vista. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo -¿Piensas que me puedo quedar aquí? Quiero decir… en la habitación de al lado.

-Claro que puedes.

Ella dio un respiro en señal de alivio. Harry camino hacia ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. El no sabía por que lo hacia… pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, se sentía tan natural y tan suave que el sentimiento de poder reconfortarla lo llenaba. También se dio cuenta de que el mismo necesitaba un poco de ese abrazo que ella.

Regresando a su lugar, la miro a los ojos y dijo -¿Estás lista?

Una mirada triste recorrió su cara. Puso sus hombros firmes y su espalda recta levantando la barbilla, mirándolo directo a los ojos cabeceó –Vamos.


	5. ACCESO

**Hola de nuevo, como prometí tarde un día mas de lo deseado pero aqui lo tienen, no quiero prometer nada para el proximo capitulo, por que no quiero verme obligado pedir muchas disculpas por no actualizar a tiempo, comprendan que tengo muchas obligaciónes, Quiero agradecer a Vane mi beta-reader que me ayudo con ciertas partes donde se manejaba un lenguaje muy complicado y traducido quedaba soso y sin vida, así que lo arreglé de mi cosecha, he recibido muchos reviews donde me piden el link de la historia en ingles, si van a mi bio encontrarán mi mail: o presten atencion:hotelprestige2001arrobayahoopuntoes escribanme encantado les enviaré el link y resolveré sus dudas.**

**A****todos los que me hacen preguntas acerca de la autora, pido que me redacten mejor sus preguntas por que no se como contarselo, Ah! y por cierto, aun NO voy a traducir la version desde el punto de vista de Ginny hasta que no acabe con esta (me lo dijo la autora y me prometió que lo haría yo, solo sigo ordenes, las historias son suyas) espero que me comprendan, así que gracias a todos espero haber contestado sus dudas, si no, acepto insultos como animal de compañía, no me enrollo más pues querran leer.**

**Un Saludo**

Thiago**

* * *

**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Mirándola ahí, serena en la oscuridad y el silencio de su jardín, la que normalmente era la acogedora casa de los Weasley, de alguna forma ahora solo le parecía una extraña edificación. Harry no estaba seguro si su impresión era por la extraña aura que le daba a la mitad de la noche o por el simple hecho de saber lo que le aguardaba en su interior. De hecho estaba sorprendido de que hubiera podido aparecerse en La Madriguera sin haberse escindido. Sus nervios estaban disparados y no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar.

A pesar de que conocía a la familia Weasley desde hace casi doce años siempre había sido tratado como un hijo más, algo de lo que más estaba preocupado era de su reacción. El sabía que dirían que no era su culpa, pero la incertidumbre de que se lo tomaran mal realmente le molestaba. La venganza estaba dirigida hacia el y solo era su hija la que estaba saliendo lastimada. A pesar de toda la ruina que causaba el hechizo la furia de Harry hacia el perpetrador crecía.

Con un suave pop le hizo saber que detrás suyo Ginny acababa de llegar. El la miró viendo un gesto de aprensión que le mostró exactamente como se sentía. El no estaba sorprendido, aun cuando el profesor Dumbledore estaría allí para explicar la situación, sabía que iba a ser realmente difícil para todos. Esperaba que Dumbledore hubiera llegado antes que ellos.

Cuando Ginny se puso a su lado, se escucho una puerta abrirse. Mirando sobre su hombro hacia la casa, vio la inconfundible silueta de la Señora Weasley de pie en la entrada de la casa. Mirando hacia atrás vio a Ginny que se había detenido y un escalofrío le había hecho agitar los hombros. Sintiéndose estúpido por preguntarlo dijo. -¿estarás bien?

Ginny dio un suave respiro –Lo estaré

Harry la tomó de la mano y la apretó en señal de apoyo –Quitémonos esto de encima -dijo sencillamente, con otro apretón la dirigió hacia su casa.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta abierta la Señora Weasley había salido a su encuentro. A pesar de que su expresión mostraba furia, sus manos se retorcían con nerviosismo. –Ginebra Weasley¿Por qué no se te ocurrió contactar con nosotros? Hemos estado terriblemente preocupados –siseó mientras tomaba la mano libre de su hija y la arrastraba literalmente dentro de la casa. -¿Dónde has estado y que es lo que esta ocurriendo?

-Señora Weasley… -Harry se estremeció cuando la mirada severa de la Señora Weasley lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Realmente el estaba solo acostumbrado a la mirada suave que siempre le daba cuando lo miraba. El rápidamente soltó la mano de Ginny y rastrilló sus dedos en el aire. Aclarándose la garganta, continuó –Ya esta aquí el profesor Dumbledore.

-En la cocina. Se negó a decir alguna palabra de lo que ocurría hasta que ustedes dos hubiesen llegado –definitivamente, a la Señora Weasley no le gustaba que la mantuvieran con la intriga.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos ir allí –ofreció Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza hacia la aún abierta puerta.

La Señora Weasley no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente se giró y llevo con ella a Ginny dentro de la casa. Harry sabía que esto sería malo; el nunca había conocido nada más que a una Señora Weasley siendo agradable con los invitados que llegaba a su casa. Mientras observaba a madre e hija pasar por la puerta, Ginny le miró por encima de su hombro. Ella no tubo que decir una sola palabra; Harry reconoció la súplica en sus ojos. Sacó todo su valor y se dirigió siguiéndolas dentro de la casa.

Llegando a la cocina de los Weasley, Harry pudo ver al Profesor Dumbledore sentado en la larga mesa de madera de la cocina con un rostro bonachón bebía tranquilamente su té, sentado rígido a la cabecera de la mesa, con su elegante y bien peinada barba blanca y su solemnidad, tal como el era. Los señores Weasley por fin habían soltado a Ginny y ahora se dedicaban a preparar más té.

Ginny aprovecho esa oportunidad para escapar de las garras de su madre, movió su silla tan rápido como pudo al final de la mesa. Harry no estaba seguro si debía sentarse junto a Ginny o junto a Dumbledore, pero decidió hacerlo junto a Ginny, así le podría brindar todo el apoyo que necesitara. Con Ginny y el Abandonados al final de la mesa, el temía que esta visión los hiciera parecer como cómplices culpables. Por otro lado si escogía sentarse lejos de Ginny, ella lo podría interpretar como que el quería separarse de ella. Ginny aparentemente reconoció sus dudas e incomodidad, sentándose cerca de dumbledore y dejando un lugar libre en el centro. Harry le sonrió agradecido y se sentó a su lado.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares y las tazas de té humeante servidas sobre la mesa. Aumentó la tensión en la habitación. Dumbledore permaneció callado, mirando a Harry con infinita paciencia. Harry supo que Dumbledore le estaba dando la dignidad de poder hablar primero. El agradeció el trato adulto que el respetable mago le daba. Pero aterrado de tener que empezar la discusión.

Poniéndose recto, él empezó –Señor, Señora Weasley… -pausó para poder volver a empezar –No puedo empezar diciendo que lo siento y que lamento la situación, siento haberlos preocupado. Pero aún no estoy seguro de cómo empezar a explicarme…

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor. Les llevó un buen tiempo a Harry y Dumbledore explicarles a los señores Weasley al completo la situación en la que se encontraban. Ginny permaneció callada todo el tiempo y Harry supo que trataba de repeler toda atención que iba dirigida hacia ella. Harry no la culpaba. Durante la explicación cuando uno de los comentarios de Dumbledore habían causado que los Señores Weasley le enviaran miradas peculiares. Al parecer no era una experiencia que se pudiese llamar placentera.

Harry ahora miraba a ahora silenciosa pareja. Al señor Weasley se le veía el rostro lleno de rabia, su cuerpo tenso y su cara un mascara de fuerte protección. Le hizo ver a Harry nuevamente la grandiosa figura paterna que era, así como el extraordinario hombre. Además Harry había escuchado acerca de la lucha interna con el Ministro durante la guerra, pero después de todo ahora entendía el por que habían decidido hacer a Arthur Weasley Ministro de Magia. El no era un hombre al que se le pudiera fastidiar y quedarse tan tranquilo.

Sin embargo los ojos de la Señora Weasley estaban enrojecidos. Al parecer sus pensamientos estaban entre el disgusto, el descontento y la preocupación. Su expresión era de ira, después se tornó suave y compasiva en el momento en que miró a su hija. Cuando sabía que la señora Weasley podía ser tremendamente pesada y molesta en las cuestiones maternales. Harry no pudo dejar de sentir una fuerte punzada de celos de tan solo sentir la misma mirada de comprensión y amor que le daba a Ginny.

Se dio un golpe mental. Estaba siendo un estúpido egoísta. Era completamente natural que los Weasley su preocupación fundamental sería el bienestar de Ginny, ella era su hija y era su culpa que estuviera envuelta en esto para empezar.

El frío silencio que había colapsado la habitación cuando la señora Weasley respiró fuertemente –¿Es que no hay nada que podamos hacer… es qué no tienen ni idea de cómo combatirlo? –se volvió para mirar a su marido -¿Arthur…?

-De momento no tenemos ninguna pista de quien realizó el hechizo y como funciona. Todo lo que hemos podido hacer ya lo hemos hecho Molly –Intervino la voz de Dumbledore –Lo que necesitamos ahora, es brindarles a estos niños nuestro apoyo. Creo que ha sido un día muy largo y emotivo para ambos.

Al principio Harry se le erizaron los pelos al ser nombrado un niño, pero después reconoció la treta de Dumbledore para calmar a la Señora Weasley del estado de reacción a acción. A pesar de que ella había sido una bruja brillante y un valioso miembro de la Orden, su mayor fuerza residía en su amor maternal. Ginny necesitaba más ese amor que esa indignación.

La señora Weasley se levanto y le habló con voz suave a Ginny –Vamos cariño es hora de que vallas a la cama –Ginny se levantó de su asiento y siguió a su madre que ya salía por la puerta. Mirando hacia atrás dijo –Buenas noches Papa… Profesor. –sus ojos se mantuvieron quietos y fijos en Harry –Buenas noches Harry –dijo con un suspiro.

-Buenas Noches Ginny –respondió junto a un cabeceo.

Harry sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, mirando arriba vio al profesor Dumbledore de pie tras el, sus ojos llenos de simpatía –Ve a casa y duerme un poco Harry –necesitando un poco más de coraje, Harry se levantó sacando su varita y mirando a Dumbledore –Buenas noches Profesor –Mirando al señro Weasley que estaba aun sentado, pensando en silencio, Harry sentía la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse –De verdad lo siento Señor Weasley. Buenas noches –y con un suave pop Harry desapareció.

Harry se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente, estaba agradecido de que este día no tenía entrenamiento, por que no se creía capaz de seguir despierto mucho tiempo con el ligero sueño que había tenido. Tal como había llegado a casa con el cansancio de todo el día acumulado, le había sido difícil relajarse. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos tratando de imaginarse quien había sido capaz de hacerle lo que estaba pasando. Considerando posibilidades tras posibilidades se había quedado frustrado el no encontrar ninguna buena conclusión. Su mente había rechazado el hecho de deshacerse del remolino de recuerdos e imágenes de la noche anterior hasta altísimas horas de la madrugada.

Pero esos pensamientos estaban alejados de su mente ahora mismo que reposaba en la cama con los ojos aun cerrados, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana. Giró en la cama, a su nariz llegaron los suaves trazos del aroma del perfume de Ginny dejados inconscientemente sobre la almohada, inhalando suavemente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pero esta se borró cuando recordó el por que su cama tenía la esencia de Ginny, con mucha lentitud abrió sus ojos se sentó y apartó las sábanas para disponerse a salir de la cama. Tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche mientras sacaba ambas piernas de la cama sentándose en el borde de esta, algo llamó su atención, algo que no era normal, una pequeña marca marrón estaba en las sábanas. Su estómago se revolvió de inmediato. Con un gruñido, Harry se levantó de la cama, arrancó las satinadas sábanas blancas de la cama, su corazón se llenó de tristeza mientras las dejaba en el cubo de la ropa sucia que tenía en el baño.

Después de una larga ducha. Harry se ató en una pequeña cola su rebelde cabello, poniéndose lo primero que encontró en el armario decidió que tenía que tomar algo para desayunar, así que dirigió sus pasos a la cocina. Sentado en la mesa conjuró una taza de té y unas tostadas, tomó una de las tostadas y la empezó a untar con mantequilla cuando la lechuza que le traía El Profeta entro por la ventana. Mientras comía y medio leía las noticias del día, una lechuza de color gris oscuro que no conocía entró por la ventana extendiéndole el trozo de pergamino que tenía atado en la pata. Tomando esto como una buena señal Harry rompió un trozo de su tostada y se la dio a la lechuza que ululó agradecida saliendo rápidamente por donde había venido.

Dirigió su atención a la carta que tenía en sus manos, suspiró aliviado al ver la rizada escritura de Ginny, abriéndola leyó:

_Harry:_

_Espero que hayas sido capaz de dormir un poco ayer por la noche. Yo agradezco a mi madre por la poción de soñar sin sueños que me preparó mi madre. Especialmente cuando me desperté hoy para ir al entrenamiento. Afortunadamente salimos temprano por la tarde. Una pequeña recompensa por haberles pateado el trasero a Wimbourne la semana pasada._

Harry rió al recordar la molestia de Ron cuando Ginny entró a jugar para el _Pride of Potree. _Ninguno, ni Ron ni el habían visto su partido de la semana pasada, pero no estaba sorprendido por la victoria del equipo de Ginny. El sabía que Ginny era una excelente cazadora y que su equipo se había levantado considerablemente en las estadísticas de la liga. Su cara esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que su equipo jugaría contra el de Ginny, no podía dejar de preguntarse quien de los dos ganaría o que tan reñido podría ser el encuentro, no estaba seguro de ninguna de esas cosas pero de que sería divertido lo sería.

_Por lo que me he dado cuenta jugamos contra Montrose esta semana. No creo que tengamos problemas contra ello. Pero claro esto significa que nos tendremos que encontrar en algún punto del campo. Lo lamento, Potter no tienen ninguna oportunidad._

Harry rió con fuerza. Valla que si, será interesante. Se imagino por quien apostaría Ron, negando con la cabeza regresó a la lectura de la carta.

_Bien, supongo que debo de llegar al punto del por que de esta carta. Mama llamó a los chicos para que vinieran a cenar esta noche. Ella y Papa han decidido que era conveniente hacerles saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Ella no creyó conveniente el preguntarte si querías venir, pero me hizo saber de manera muy sutil que te dijera que las cena será a las siete. Si decides no venir, solo házmelo saber y yo se lo diré a mi madre. No es un gran problema si decides no venir, de verdad._

_Y bueno si te hace sentir mejor. En la cena solo estarán los chicos y Hermione. El resto de esposas e hijos se quedarán en sus respectivas casas. Eso fue idea de Papa, yo creo que no sabría manejar a un montón de mujeres llorando. Creo que con Mama ya tuvo una buena dosis._

_Aquí es donde tengo la necesidad de pedirte un favor. ¿Crees que podrías venir a casa esta tarde? No tienes que quedarte a la cena si no quieres, pero creo que necesito un poco de ayuda para hacerle saber a mi madre que voy a quedarme a vivir contigo. Eso, claro esta si no has cambiado de opinión acerca de vivir juntos. Y de verdad entenderé que no quieras venir, así que por favor no te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Además hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablar más en persona._

_Si es que decides venir, las tres de la tarde sería una buena hora. Creo que ya estaré en casa a esa hora. Después quedé de verme con Mark en El Caldero Chorreante para comer, justo después de la práctica. No se con certeza cuanto tiempo me tomará explicarle la situación, pero creo que ya es suficientemente obvio. Solo queda decir que me desees suerte._

_Necesito irme al entrenamiento ahora. Por favor enviarme una lechuza con tu decisión._

_Ginny._

_P.D. Por cierto. Madame Pomfrey vino esta mañana. Creo que debes de saber que ayer por la noche no rompimos el hechizo._

Harry dejó la carta sobre la mesa, y comió el resto de su tostada. Le dio un mordisco y empezó a pensar en lo que Ginny le acababa de escribir. Pensó en el vuelco emocional de las ultimas horas la montaña rusa en la que estaba subido ahora, no podía pensar en que las ultimas veinticuatro horas habían sido llenas de sorpresas y emociones, no podía negar que aun se sentía asustado y que por su culpa toda una familia, una familia que lo quería y respetaba estaba pasando un mal rato.

Bebiendo un poco de su té, releyó rápidamente la carta. Cena con los Weasley esta noche. Bueno tomar la decisión era cosa fácil, ya estaba dado pro hecho. No había ninguna pregunta en su cerebro: El estaría allí. Claro, esta era la parte fácil. La verdad es que enfrentar a los varones Weasley era cosa de pensarse y más tratándose de su hermana. Afortunadamente el Sr. Weasley se encontraría allí y tenía aún la suficiente autoridad sobre sus hijos para que no hicieran ninguna locura. Además siendo solo los chicos… y Hermione, sería más fácil de explicar que a una concurrida multitud.

Tampoco tenía ninguna duda en encontrarse con Ginny como se lo había pedido. Por lo que al le concernía, volaría con su vieja Saeta de Fuego directo hasta la luna. Sabía que una larga lista de favores no compensaría todo lo que le había hecho, pero sentía la necesidad de tratar de reparar todo el daño causado, tenía que decirle también que era más que bienvenida a quedarse con el. Sabía que era mucho más difícil para ella que para el mismo. Viendo las reacciones tanto del Señor como de la Señora Weasley la pasada noche, sabía que no podría estar con Ginny en La Madriguera.

Harry terminó su té y se dirigió hacia su estudio en búsqueda de algo con que escribir, le escribió una rápida nota a Ginny haciéndole saber que estaría en La Madriguera a las tres y se quedaría hasta la hora de la cena, le hizo saber de manera corta que no había cambiado de opinión desde anoche y que aun era bienvenida a quedarse con el si así quería.

Atando el trozo de pergamino en la pata de Hedwig le dijo: -Llévale esto a Ginny por favor, debería de estar en el campo de entrenamiento del Pride of Potree –Hedwig parpadeó en señal de comprensión mientras el le acariciaba las suaves plumas de la cabeza, un segundo después dejó su percha saliendo disparada por la ventana.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en la mesa pensando en que haría hasta que dieran las tres de la tarde, miro la taza y el plato vacíos de su desayuno y con un golpe de varita los desapareció. Tomando nuevamente la carta de Ginny entre sus manos, releyeron la posdata. El no estaba sorprendido, pero cuando leyó que no estaba embarazada sintió su alma caer al suelo nuevamente, llevándose una gran desilusión. El de verdad quería una familia. Pero se imaginaba primero tener que encontrar a una mujer de la que enamorarse primero. Pero esto… lo que estaba experimentando… ¿no era eso lo más cerca que estaría de formar una familia? Pero con Ginny y bajo estas circunstancias no era la forma más propia de hacerlo. Además Ginny quería formar una familia con Mark no con el. A lo mejor su desilusión era por que esta pesadilla aun no había terminado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de borrar algunos pensamientos, Harry se levantó de la mesa y subió a vestirse pensando en que demonios haría hasta las tres de la tarde.

A medida que daban las doce Harry ya se había vuelto loco haciendo diferentes tareas para mantenerse ocupado, el hecho de quedarse quieto le daban demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Había estado discutiendo consigo mismo toda la mañana con la idea de ir al Callejón Diagon. El sabía a la perfección que Ginny estaría allí con Mark para comer, a pesar de que ella quería ir sola el sentía la necesidad de estar cerca para brindarle su apoyo o alguna ayuda en caso de que lo necesitara. Dio un audible gruñido al darse cuenta de estaba actuando como Hermione lo llamaría como un típico acto de machismo chapado a la antigua. Pero bien… si así lo quería llamar eso es lo que haría.

Llegó al Callejón Diagon cuando aún faltaban unos minutos para el medio día. El no quería arriesgarse a encontrar a Ginny en El Caldero Chorreante. No quería interrumpir su cita para comer, pero dudaba que lo viera por que si no era justo lo que pasaría.

Conforme caminaba por las tiendas, cabeceaba a la gente que pasaba a su lado, agradeciéndole o felicitándolo. Aun cuando ya no era más El-niño-que-vivió, ahora era el famoso jugador de Quiddich, cosa que mantenía la admiración y respeto de la gente, y esto se hacía notar cada vez que salía en público. Había sido algo más difícil cuando era joven, pero había aprendido a tomarse a bien esas atenciones con las que la gente le pagaba. Justo afuera de la tienda "Complementos de Calidad para el Quiddich" fue acorralado por unas chiquillas que eran fans de Montrose Magpies, Riendo con ellas compartió unos autógrafos y anécdotas de su versión del último juego.

Después de pasar un rato probando las nuevas maravillas ofrecidas para el Quiddich, Harry observó su reloj y decidió darse una vuelta por Gringotts para revisar el balance de su cámara. Trataba de desperdiciar todo el tiempo posible antes de ir al Caldero Chorreante, así Ginny no sospecharía que había ido hasta allí solo para espiarla. Pensando en la hora supo que estarían allí entre la una y las dos y tendía que llegar un poco después o justo a tiempo en el caso de que "fuera necesitado" Rezando por que ella no le hechizara por el transcurso de una semana cuando lo viera.

Después de salir del banco, miró de nuevo el reloj, ahora solo le quedaban exactos veinte minutos para caminar desde el principio del Callejón Diagon hasta el Caldero Chorreante. La tienda de Madame Malkin captó su atención cuando desde el aparador pudo ver a un maniquí llevando un vistoso vestido verde pálido satinado. A pesar de que difícilmente Harry prestaba atención a la moda femenina. Podía asegurar que esa prenda en especial era bellísima. Los pensamientos de Harry rápidamente volaron a la visión de Ginny arropada entre sus sábanas. Pensando en que ese especifico vestido se vería maravilloso en ella, y que la haría sentir mas cómoda cuando estuviera con el, tomó la decisión de comprarlo entrando a la tienda.

Habiendo sufrido bastante vergüenza por parte de las compradoras y vendedoras al tener que adivinar la talla solo especificando algunas características de Ginny, por fin pudo hacer los arreglos necesarios para que le enviaran el vestido a casa y junto con el, algunos complementos. Satisfecho con su compra, sabiendo que a Ginny le gustaría el regalo, Salió corriendo hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Caminó entre la muchedumbre dentro del bar, se detuvo cerca de la puerta analizando todas las mesas. Ubicó la roja melena de Ginny con su prometido sentados en una mesa del fondo junto a la pared. Harry estaba aliviado de haber encontrado que en ese momento quedaba una mesa libre junto a la puerta donde los podría observar sin ser visto. No tenía intenciones de escuchar la conversación pero deseaba ayudar en el caso de que Ginny se viera perdida. Harry se sentó en la mesa pidiéndole una cerveza de mantequilla a la camarera. Sentándose encorvado trató de mantener la vista fija en Ginny sin que pareciera que estaba siendo agresivo.

Ginny bajó el volumen de la conversación. Harry podía suponer que ya le había dicho a Mark acerca de hechizo. Su expresión era de angustia y sus expresiones con las manos eran pocas y torpes. Harry no podía imaginar que hubiera pasado si en vez de ella fuera él, el que tenía que explicar todo lo ocurrido a su prometido, estaba asombrado del valor de Ginny al verla afrontar una tarea así de difícil ella sola. El cuchillo de la culpa se le clavó en el trasero una vez mas al pensar que ella no tendría que haber pasado por todo esto si no hubiera sido por su culpa.

La camarera regresó donde Harry con su bebida, su atención fue desviada durante un segundo mientras le agradecía. Cuando devolvió la mirada a la mesa, Harry supo que algo no andaba bien, al ver a Mark con la cara teñida en rojo recriminándole algo a Ginny. Tomo absolutamente todo el autocontrol de Harry mantenerse tranquilo en su asiento mientras miraba a Mark decirle algo a Ginny que la hacía retroceder. Sus ojos se angostaron y abandono toda forma de mantenerse o parecer disgustado. Ginny parecía mantenerse en pie y le contestaba en respuesta. Su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba calmada, pero Harry sabía que por su mirada estaba muy agitada y era mejor calmarse si uno no quería sufrir las consecuencias. El color del rostro de Mark parecía bajar poco a poco, mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de Ginny. Harry al fin pudo relajarse tomando un largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Quince minutos después, Harry miró que Mark se levantaba de la mesa rodeándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny. Ginny le sonrió débilmente y le dio un si con la cabeza. Si mirada la mantuvo fija siguiéndolo por las mesas hasta que llegó a la chimenea. Cuando el cuerpo de Mark había desaparecido por el Floo, Harry vio los hombros de Ginny caer y enterrar su rostro entre sus manos. El corazón de Harry se rompió al verla tan estresada, decidió que era el momento para actuar.

Al momento que Harry se acercaba a la mesa de Ginny, notó como sus hombros se agitaban. El sintió en su pecho una gran pena y lástima por lo que estaba causando. El sabía que Mark acababa de romper el compromiso. A pesar de saber que el era una basura en lo que a consolar mujeres llorando significaba, Harry simplemente no podía dejar a Ginny sentada allí y de ese modo.

-¿Ginny? –dijo apoyando suavemente una de sus manos en su hombro.

Ella se compuso un poco y lo miró -¿Harry, qué estas haciendo aquí!

Harry se sentó en el lugar que Mark había dejado vacío –Se que me habías dicho que querías hacer esto por ti misma y sola, pero sentí la necesidad de estar aquí para brindarte apoyo. Al menos estar cerca. –añadió encogiéndose nervioso –solo en caso de que me necesitaras.

Ginny se limpió la humedad de los ojos con las puntas de los dedos -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No Mucho –Harry introdujo la mano entre su túnica y sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y limpio y se lo ofreció, ella lo acepto amablemente murmurando un gracias. El puso gentilmente su mano en su brazo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien… solo es un poco estresante –Ella no estaba adornando con muchos detalles y Harry no quería presionarla.

-Tu… ¿No crees que…? –Harry titubeó sus próximas palabras.

Ginny se limpió la última lágrima antes de que su rostro dibujara por fin una sonrisa –Gracias por ser tan consciente y considerado Harry.

El experimento una plácida sensación al ser capaz de facilitar a Ginny el dolor que llevaba en ese momento haciéndolo más llevadero. Devolviéndole la sonrisa contestó: -Vámonos a la Madriguera, allí podremos hablar con mas calma.


	6. CONVERSACIÓNES

**Hola a todos, por fin me puse las pilas y traduje este capitulo, por problemas ajenos a mi los documentos originales desaparecieron de mi ordenador, (tomen nota, no usenlos ordenadores del trabajo para cosas personales) por eso tardé más en actualizar, ya tenía este capitulo desde el viernes, pero no había podido subirlo, espero me comprendan, tratará de subir el siguiente lo antes posible.**

**Si leen las reviews Eisleann les dejo una nota a todos ustedes agradeciendoles por leer la historia y el Link de esta en inglés así que ya saben donde acudir, gracias a todos pro sus reviews, recuerden que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz (esto lo lei por ahi en una historia me hizo gracia y me lo piratee si la autora lo lee esto no es mio tampoco jeje ;-) as´´iq ue yasaben no custa nada dar en el boton de Go y poner sus opiniones)**

**Ah! por cierto para todos los que me preguntan o afirman que la historia ORIGINAL ya esta terminada, no, no lo esta la autora esta escribiendo la historia paralela y cuando las dos se emparejen en capitulos (14) las continuará de forma simultanea, si me da permiso pienso hacer lo mismo, solo PACIENCIA, **

Ok Mucha suerte, no los aburro máspues querran leer.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la historia a Eisleann y la traducción a mi jeje_**

**

* * *

**

C**ONVERSACIONES**

El sol de la tarde le daba suavemente en la cara a Harry cubriéndolo de una agradable sensación de calor, el y Ginny caminaron pro el jardín hacia la madriguera. La tranquila atmósfera era como un bálsamo para sus inquietos espíritus. Ellos habían caminado lado a lado por lo menos durante más de cinco minutos, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por llegar a lo que sería una difícil conversación.

Finalmente Harry decidió que un buen respiro sería tratar con Ginny de una parte en su carta que lo había confundido. Aclarándose la garganta le habló. –Ginny¿que era lo que querías que discutiéramos en privado?

-Oh… eso –Las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron rosadas. –De todas las cosas difíciles de las que tenemos que hablar hoy, justo has escogido la más difícil –bajó la cabeza y enfocó su mirada al suelo –Es que quiero saber… de… esta noche.

-¿La charla con tus hermanos? –preguntó Harry.

-No… bueno… no exactamente –respondió con nerviosismo.

Harry miró la expresión de Ginny y desvió la suya en la distancia, en espera de que Ginny tuviera el valor de continuar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta con lo que ella le quería decir. –Con… esta noche… quieres decir…. Más tarde esta noche –respondió con torpeza y velocidad.

-Si –Ella sonaba liberada de que el lo hubiera comprendido, añadió rápidamente. –pero también tiene que ver con la charla con mis hermanos –detuvo sus pasos masajeándose las sienes -Oh Dios, no estoy haciendo esto nada bien.

Harry se detuvo también y se acercó a ella –Lo siento pero no –diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente, después con una extraña sonrisa añadió –Pero no te preocupes creo que estoy un poco espeso el día de hoy.

Separó sus dedos de las sienes y lo miró con ojos molestos, poniéndolos en blanco –Harry, tu no eres espeso –dijo con seguridad –es que, es difícil de decir, eso es todo –su mirada miró hacia atrás al gran jardín de la casa, un instante después reanudó la marcha.

Harry se dio la vuelta y la siguió –entonces solo dilo, no importa que no suene bien o impropio, yo entenderé.

Ella lo miró y sonrió débilmente –Supongo, que a estas alturas del partido, tendríamos que ser capaces de compartir cualquier cosa sin sentir vergüenza –Ginny miró hacia el horizonte y suspiró –Harry, debemos de tener sexo esta tarde antes de la cena. No podría luchar de tener que decirles a mis hermanos lo que tenemos que hacer para manteneros con vida y después tener que dejar pronto la casa por que se nos acaba el tiempo, no se si me entiendes. Todos sabrían por lo que nos tenemos que ir.

Harry se detuvo de golpe, imaginando a seis furiosos hermanos dedicándole miradas asesinas –No había pensado en eso –respondido, su voz satinada por la vergüenza.

-Si… bueno… es por eso que te he traído aquí –Ginny se acercó a el y lo miró –No se lo que sientes, pero ayer por la noche con mis padres ya fue lo suficientemente malo.

Harry cabeceó dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Mirando hacia todos lados terminó con sus ojos en Ginny -¿Quieres que nos vallamos ahora?

-Yo pensaba en hablar con Mama primero –respondió –Creo que no sería adecuado irnos, sin anunciar donde vamos.

Harry la miró preocupado -¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ginny dio un vistazo a su casa y después a Harry –Sabes con certeza si… si de verdad quieres que viva contigo.

-Por supuesto, quiero decir, no hubiera estado de acuerdo con ninguna otra opción –Harry se acercó tomando su mano entre las suyas –Te das cuenta de que de esta manera… las cosas serían también más fáciles para mi.

Ginny cabeceó –Estaba pensando… bueno, su le decimos a mama que me estaré quedando contigo, podríamos tomar algunas de mis cosas y llevarlas a tu casa… así podríamos encargarnos de otros asuntos una ves estemos allá. –miró a Harry con expresión de duda.

Harry apretó su mano y sonrió –Eso funcionará –rascándose la nariz, miro nuevamente hacia la casa –Todo lo que puedo decir, es que debo de ver a tu madre.

-Apreciaría que estuvieras allí conmigo, sería más difícil para ella empezar una discusión estando tú allí.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Ginny. –Contestó inseguro, soltando la mano de Ginny entremetió sus dedos en su cabello –Dudo mucho que sea la primera persona que tus padres quisieran ver. Ayer por la noche… bueno… pues tu sabes… Tu padre no me habló directamente a mi en toda la noche, de hecho creo que ni siquiera me volteó a ver. Y no puedo decir nada sobre la reacción de tu madre, tu misma lo viste. –Cerró los ojos angustiado y tragó nervioso. –Odio todo esto.

-Oh Harry… ellos solo estaban preocupados, recuerda que pasaron todo el día en estado de pánico por mi desaparición. Ellos solo se sienten… inútiles –Ginny acarició suavemente el brazo de Harry –Ellos no te odian, solo se ven afectados por la situación y las circunstancias, es todo, pero créeme son mis padres y ellos entienden.

A pesar de que ellos pudieran entender la situación, Harry no estaba tan seguro de que no lo odiaran o que por lo menos no le guardaran algo de rencor. El nunca había visto que los Weasley lo trataran con indiferencia. Le enfermaba el pensar en perder el respeto de la gente que mas le quería y quienes fueron como unos padres para el. Aparentemente, el comprender la situación no era suficiente.

Harry se cansó de preguntarse lo que la gente sentía. Ya estaba cansado de estar con gente e imaginarse lo que pensaban de el. No quería adulaciones no eufemismos o complacencias o precauciones. Luchar en contra de esta situación lo había llevado al límite y eso le frustraba. Y en su frustración podría volverse débil y hacerle un gran daño a Ginny, la miró directamente y sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban. -¿Todos lo comprendían¿Todos lo entendían¿Mark lo comprendía?

Al principio Ginny parecía sorprendida por las preguntas. Después con un ligero temblor de voz ella habló –Por supuesto que él esta un poco sobresaltado¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero no hay nada que el pueda hacer, solo por que este "molesto" no quiere decir que no lo entienda.

Harry sabía que estaba tratando de cortar el hielo con Ginny, así que decidió ejercer un poco mas de presión -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Vi que se enfadaba. El te dijo algo que hizo que tu… bueno… que te vieras asustada.

Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron –Así que estuviste mas tiempo allí de lo que supuse –dijo con calma. Se puso el dedo en la punta de la nariz y cerró los ojos –No estaba asustada, sorprendida quizás si… pero no asustada.

Harry no sabía a lo que ella estaba jugando… lo que había visto era mas que simple sorpresa –Entonces supongo que no me dirás lo que te dijo –sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar pero se sentía responsable pro todo esto, bajo su voz hasta que quedó en un leve susurro –Por favor, no me mientas, no ahora.

Ginny fijo si vista en la distancia –Estaba molesto Harry, estaba herido, e instintivamente trató de herirme de vuelta, no lo hizo apropósito.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que Ginny respondiera a su pregunta. El no entendía por que se sentía de esta forma pero, por algún motivo el necesitaba saber que era lo que le había dicho Mark para haber lastimado a Ginny.

Después de lo que sintió como más de un minuto en silencio, Ginny finalmente decidió habar. –El me acusó de que quería estar contigo –dijo en un pequeño suspiro –el sabe como me siento contigo –la mirada de Ginny volvió a los ojos de Harry, sus ojos relucían por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir –El después se disculpó. Creo que yo lo dejaré pasar. ¿Tu podrías… Es que no tememos suficiente estrés hasta ahora?

-Honestamente, no lo se. Todo esta pro venir, y no sabemos que es lo que puede ocurrir. Solo tenemos que esperar a ver que pasa –le respondió.

Después de sentir un poco de alivio en su mirada, el peso de su estomago pareció desvanecerse momentáneamente –sinceramente Ginny, no se como puedes llevar todo esto tan bien –pregunto con un toque de amabilidad.

-Tu me viste esta mañana, te mentiría si no me estuviera muriendo del estrés y me llevara al límite a cada momento.

Harry finalmente encontró la oportunidad para preguntarle la duda que lo embargaba desde la noche anterior -¿Te… hice… daño anoche?

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro contestó –Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal dentro de lo que a la primera vez en una mujer se refiere, no soy una experta en eso, pero si preguntas si en daño es psicológico, no te preocupes estoy perfectamente.

El sabía que podría haber sido un daño emocional si no se lo hubiera preguntado –lo siento mucho Ginny –Después de un corto silencio una idea cruzó por su mente. El no estaba seguro de cómo ella reaccionaria, pero no podía soportar el hecho de saber que estaba sufriendo. –Podría… cuando pase todo… no se un hechizo desmemorizador, si lo deseas –ofreció un tanto tembloroso.

Ginny lo observo con el rostro confuso, posiblemente analizando las palabras –Harry Potter –empezó a decir en un tono que sonaba a que había sido ofendida –Ayer por la noche quizás no fue la noche de mis sueños, pero ahora es una parte de lo que soy. No voy a dejar que me hagas olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros dos ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

Harry estaba sorprendido con su vehemencia. El nunca había pensado que ella sería lo suficientemente madura para borrarse ella misma esa memoria. Pero considerando su reacción, el se sentía en parte del mismo modo.

Harry miró el sol que empezaba a bajar dejando un fresco atardecer, el tiempo se les podría venir encima –Será mejor que vallamos con tu madre.

Para sorpresa de Harry y Ginny, encontraron a los Señores Weasley en Al Madriguera llevando una callada discusión en el salón.

-¡Papa! No sabía que estarías en casa –Ginny caminó a lo largo de la habitación para abrazar a su padre y darle un beso en la mejilla –Que bueno que ambos estén aquí –continuo mientras caminaba para tomar asiento cerca de ellos, -Creo que tengo algo que contarles.

Harry se movió pro el salón poniéndose justo detrás de Ginny, y encaró a sus padres. La señora Weasley veía a su hija de forma estudiosa como siempre lo hacía. Harry pudo notar que hoy veía más líneas de preocupación que ayer. El señor Weasley aparentaba tener por completo su atención a su hija. El no miraba a Harry directamente, también Harry evadía su mirada. Entrelazando sus manos trató de poner lo que se suponía que era una postura relajada.

-Creo que hasta que esta situación sea resuelta –Ginny continuo valiente –he decidido que viviré en casa de Harry.

-¿QUÉ? –el señor Weasley se levantó rápidamente de su sitio, Harry se mantuvo firme como suporte para Ginny.

-Ni se te ocurra señorita –Añadió la señora Weasley.

-Quiero que me escuchen –demandó Ginny –Ya había pensado en esto -empezó a enumerar todas las razones y motivos que la impulsaban a tomar esa decisión –Primero, Hogsmeade está mucho más cerca de Portree. Estaré a un cuarto de la distancia actual para aparecerme a las prácticas. Segundo, no puedo pedirle que Madame Pompfrey deje Hogwarts cada día y venga hasta aquí para revisar si el hechizo ha sido roto. Tercero, sería muy difícil para Harry y yo coordinar nuestros horarios, solo hay que saber que jugamos en dos equipos de Quiddich diferentes.

-Es que no es lo correcto –objetó la señora Weasley –Una Bruja joven, viviendo con un mago y sin estar casados¿Qué pensará la comunidad mágica?

-¡Honestamente Mama, esto no son los tiempos oscuros!

-¿Además tú que crees que la gente pueda llegar a decir de tu padre… El Ministro de Magia… su propia hija? Es inconcebible, viviendo con un mago estando comprometida con otro. ¿Qué crees que Mark pensará?

-¡Lo que no es concebible, es este maldito hechizo! –Gritó Ginny antes de cerrar los ojos para no llorar y tomando un respiro que la tranquilizara. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos hablo en una voz más suave y monótona. –Esto no será de dominio público. Yo no iré directamente al profeta y decirles todo. En cuanto a Mark, ya se lo he explicado, me entiende y me brinda su apoyo. –Sentándose más derecha y decidida –Soy adulta y esta es mi decisión.

-Pues no estas actuando como tal. –reprochó la Señora Weasley

-Molly, Querida –El Señor Weasley decidió intervenir, tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas. Miró a su hija y la miró con una adolorida mirada –Ginny, tu madre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Entiendo tus razones, pero me temo que esta no es la mejor decisión, es solo que la vemos… inapropiada.

Harry se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento en que ya no podía estar en silencio y dejarle toda la carga a Ginny –No –habló –Lo que no es correcto es que Ginny y Yo estemos forzados a hacer lo que estamos haciendo –Harry dio un paso atrás cuando la mirada del Señor Weasley se clavó por fin en el, tragándose el miedo el continuó –Comprendo sus preocupaciones y créanme las comparto. Pero hasta que no encontremos un contrahechizo o la manera de eliminarlo, no tengo idea de cómo Ginny y Yo podremos luchar contra esto, no podemos estar aquí, y no pienso hacer eso aquí… bajo su techo, tienen que darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería administrar la logística para realizarlo y se trata de solucionar el problema no de causar mas. Los conozco y los respeto por demasiado tiempo, se que se puede y que no se puede hacer en esta casa y aunque ustedes quisieran eso sería demasiado –Harry sostuvo la mirada del señor Weasley sin parpadear.

Una barrera en la mirada del Señor Weasley parecía haberse roto, su mirada volvía a ser tan suave como la recordaba, miró a Harry viendo el entendimiento y aprobación en sus ojos –Ya veo… pues… queda hecho –el apretó con fuerza la mano de su mujer –Creo que necesitaré una taza de té… ¿te importaría querida? –la señora Weasley le dio una mirada confundida y un gruñido le siguió. Después de un momento de pensárselo, ella con un cabeceo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

El señor Weasley ahora veía a Ginny estudiosamente –Creo que deberías ir a empacar¿tu que crees?

Harry miró como Ginny dudaba por un momento y después lo miraba. El comprendió lo que el señor Weasley estaba haciendo. Harry miró de vuelta a Ginny tratando de convencerla de que todo iría bien.

Ginny miró de nuevo a su padre y dijo con voz de poco convencimiento –Si, supongo que debería –Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la planta alta, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras para mirar a Harry y a su padre.

Harry se quedó quieto erguido y con su cabeza en alto, tratando de no mostrar debilidad alguna, Harry sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

El señor Weasley se removió en su asiento y miró al suelo –Harry –empezó con una suave voz –he tenido el gusto de conocerte cerca de doce años, de tenerte aquí como si fueras mi propio hijo, durante ese tiempo nunca he rechazado tu presencia en nuestras vidas –Se levantó del asiento y se puso de frente a Harry –Fuera de todo lo que ha pasado, esto no ha cambiado y no cambiará –Se detuvo nuevamente, sus ojos se tornaban sombríos –Yo tengo la esperanza de que nunca veas a tu hija pequeña ser usada de esta forma… su vida esta siendo girada de cabeza… además de sentirnos inútiles al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que nos queda es estar ahí para ella… limpiar sus lágrimas… ayudarla a unir las piezas. –Lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, el las reprimió y trago saliva. –Al parecer esta vez no podré estar ahí para consolarla. –Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry –Por favor Harry… cuida de mi bebe.

Harry hizo el mismo gesto que el Señor Weasley poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, mirando a lo que el siempre había considerado el modelo de padre ideal le sonrió. –Usted sabe que lo haré.


	7. FUERA DE LA MADRIGUERA

**Gracias por su paciencia, prometo intentar actualizar más rápido, gracias por sus reviews, esperamos muchas más, diganos sus comentarios de la historia y como lo estoy haciendo de traducctor, si es mejor retirarme y pedir perdon o si continuo jajaja, espero sus reviews, y gracias nuevamente.**

**Thiago**

**

* * *

**

**FUERA DE LA MADRIGUERA**

Harry salió de la chimenea a su cocina, Dándose vuelta sacó el baúl de Ginny y lo colocó en el salón de entrada. Sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa, miró hacia la puerta trasera que estaba en la cocina, esperaba que Ginny apareciera en cualquier momento en el jardín tal y como habían acordado, él en un ataque de cobardía hacia sus padres se había ofrecido rápidamente a llevar su equipaje por flú hasta su casa, lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse entre las llamas fue a una Señora Weasley bañada en lágrimas despidiendo al último bebe que dejaba su casa.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por un ululato molesto de parte de Hedwig. –Perdona Hedwig… -Se acercó hacia la percha donde estaba el animal y le acarició sus suaves plumas -…No me había olvidado de ti. Solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. –Harry siguió lo que estaba observado su lechuza y observó que miraba al baúl de Ginny –Bueno chica… creo que tendremos compañía, Ginny se quedará con nosotros una temporada, debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento. –Justo miró por la ventana para ver como Ginny acababa de aparecerse en su jardín.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para recibir a Ginny, se dio cuenta de que había un paquete en la mesa de la cocina. Experimentó un ataque de pánico cuando observó lo que decía la etiqueta finamente escrita con una caligrafía dorada _"Madam Malking Túnicas Para Toda Ocasión" _-¡Hedwig! –llamó, mientras levantaba el paquete en sus manos mostrándoselo a su mascota –¿Puedes llevar esto rápido a mi habitación y dejarlo sobre mi buró? Rápido antes de que Ginny lo vea. Hedwig ululó y bajó rápidamente tomando el paquete en sus zarpas y desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina hacia la segunda planta. En un resquicio de sus ojos Harry observó que Ginny estaba entrando en la cocina.

Corriendo a su lado Harry soltó una risa al ver a Ginny quejándose cargando varias bolsas que sobrevolaban alrededor de ella, llenas de lo que parecía comida.

-No se que te parece tan gracioso Potter –gruñó Ginny –Obviamente mi madre cree que no eres capaz de alimentarme como se debe.

Harry se compuso un poco y la ayudó a levitar el resto de paquetes dentro de la cocina colocándolos sobre la mesa –Lo que me extraña es que no haya insistido en venir a vivir contigo –respondió siguiéndola, colocó las ultimas bolsas sobre el mármol de la cocina y la miró.

Ginny bufó para después romper en una amplia sonrisa. -¡Gracias a dios por los pequeños favores! Honestamente… pensaba que nunca podría salir de esa casa –cerro los ojos en gesto de irritación –Y Gracias por tu apoyo.

-¡Hey! Se cuando una batalla se da por perdida –respondió levantando sus manos en sumisión.

Ginny rodó sus ojos y emitió un gruñido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo Harry se giró hacia la alacena y empezó a guardar las amplias provienes enviadas por Molly, Ginny por su parte empezó a saber cosas de las bolsas y acomodarlas pro productos. Continuaron así en silencio por un buen rato hasta que guardaron todo. Harry colocó el último platón de panecillos en una repisa y empezó a buscar frenéticamente en su mente algo que decir. Mirando por toda la habitación en búsqueda de que algo lo inspirase, sus ojos repararon en el baúl de Ginny –Ehhh… ¿Qué te parece si te enseño tu habitación?

Harry se acercó al baúl sacando su varita y agitándola ligeramente hizo levitar este, para postergar un poco las cosas Harry le dio un tour rápido por la casa, indicándole donde se encontraban las cosas que podría necesitar, después guió al baúl y a ella escaleras arriba para mostrarle su habitación. Abriendo la puerta y permitiendo a Ginny pasar primero, el la siguió un poco tembloroso acomodó el baúl a los pies de su cama, quedándose de pie en la entrada del cuarto vio como Ginny se paseaba por la habitación tocándolo todo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos disfrutando del tacto de la lisa superficie de los muebles, después caminó hacia la ventana y corrió de golpe las cortinas para ver que vista tenía.

-Es una habitación encantadora Harry –comentó mientras ataba las cortinas para dejar pasar mejor la luz. Después se giró y caminó hacia la cama. El observó con detenimiento como disfrutaba el tacto suave de las mantas, ella se detuvo un momento a ver el jarrón de flores que estaba en la mesa de un lado y bajó su cabeza para poder disfrutar de su aroma. El estaba ensimismado viéndola y empezó a sentir una burbuja en el estomago al verla allí. No es que nunca hubiera visto a Ginny; pero nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención. El pensaba que se debería sentir apenado al mirarla de esa forma, pero en ese momento no le importaba, pero por alguna razón no lo sentía completamente real.

Ginny tocó suavemente los pétalos de las flores –Un hermoso toque lo de las flores¿son parte del decorado normal, o las pusiste por algún motivo en especial?

-Las puse ayer –Harry sintió un tirón en el cuello y se llevo la mano inconscientemente para masajearlo, para intentar aparentar menos nerviosismo puso sus manos en los bolsillos –Creí que harían de esta habitación un poco más… femenina.

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa torcida –Eso era de esperarse –Ella giró admirando nuevamente la habitación –¿Sabes Harry?... Algún día harás que una mujer tenga un excelente marido.

Sus palabras lo golpearon de lleno. No entendía por que, pero sus palabras lo habían incomodado de algún modo _"¿alguna mujer, por que me sonaba tan mal? _–Ehhh… Gracias.

-Perdona, no quería apenarte –murmuró.

-No hay problema –Rió más por nerviosismo que por necesidad –Bien… pues… acerca de esta habitación… -No estaba seguro de cómo podría explicarle el propósito que tenía, realmente nunca se habían puesto a discutir acerca de los acuerdos a los que tendrían que llegar para cumplir con las exigencias de la maldición –Me gustaría que tuvieras un sitio privado… quiero decir… que solo usaremos mi habitación.

-Me parece que habíamos acordado no sentirnos apenados de hablar sobre esto –respondió despreocupada.

Harry parpadeó confuso –Cierto… bueno, de todos modos, creo que nosotros solo… debemos tener sexo en mi habitación. Como dije, quiero que tengas un lugar privado. Como un santuario si quieres llamarlo así.

-¿Y que hay acerca de ti? Preguntó Ginny -¿no te gustaría tener algún sitio solo para ti también?

-No es lo mismo conmigo –respondió –He vivido aquí casi tres años, se a convertido en un paraíso para mi, pero dadas las circunstancias tu puedes llegar a sentirte incomoda aquí y no quiero que sea así. Es por eso que quiero que tengas tu espacio. Un sitio donde… no te sientas atrapada por la maldición –Harry se removió incomodo –Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí , quiero que hagas de este sitio tu hogar –termino levantando los brazos en cruz y dando una vuelta dándoselo a entender mejor.

Harry se detuvo y miró el sonrosado color que habían adquirido sus mejillas –Eso es muy dulce Harry, Gracias.

Harry asintió –Bueno, pues el guardarropa esta vacío, también tienes un baño privado –dijo sacando una de sus manos de los bolsillos y señalando a una de las puertas cerradas –dejaré que te pongas cómoda –Harry trató de reprimir todo impulso de pena mientras añadía –tengo algunas cartas que responder, estaré en mi habitación… -dijo apuntando a la puerta contigua a la de ella –…cuando estés lista… bueno… déjamelo saber.

Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y se daba vuelta –Oh… muy bien, estaré lista pronto.

Harry rápidamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de el. Dio un suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una hora mas tarde, Harry estaba sentado en su vestidor cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta que unía a las dos habitaciones. Dejando su pluma a un lado, tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras decía –adelante.

La puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Ginny se asomó por una de las esquinas, mirando hacia Harry abrió un poco más la puerta entrando por completo en la habitación, tímidamente y frotándose las manos en su camisa dijo –Supongo que debemos darnos prisa y…

Harry se aclaró la garganta –Si –dijo rápidamente. El se levantó y caminó a la puerta que daba al pasillo, abriéndola un poco –dime cuando estés lista –Harry salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y llevándose las manos nerviosamente a la cara.

Mientras estaba en el pasillo, pensó si con el tiempo esto sería más sencillo, bueno por el tiempo que tuviera que durar. El no se consideraba una persona tímida, pero esta situación lo estaba llevando a lugares desconocidos para el, situaciones en la que nunca pensó estar. Nunca se imagino poder odiar tanto a alguien como a Voldemort, pero quien haya realizado este hechizo lo hizo con la mayor de las malicias, sus manos se cerraron en frustración, ni siquiera podía imaginar quién había sido capaz de semejante atrocidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny dentro de su habitación "Harry… ya puedes entrar" Harry abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió al ver las cortinas cerradas y las luces atenuadas. Mirando hacia la cama Ginny estaba igual que la noche anterior, tumbada en la cama con las mantas subidas hasta la barbilla.

Harry se sentó en su lado de la cama y giró para verla –Bueno… henos aquí de nuevo –dijo torpemente.

Ginny lo miró curiosa -Si –se limitó a contestar, giró un poco concentrándose en el canapé que estaba sobre de ellos. Harry odiaba esto… nunca pensó que llegara a odiar tanto algo. Normalmente no tenía problema en encontrar cosas de las que hablar con Ginny, pero claro, esta no era una situación normal. Y no lo sería estableciendo una conversación civilizada, quizás si pudiera encontrar algo de lo que hablar podría despejar un poco la tensión que se acumulaba en su pecho.

Una parte de el quería acercarse y hacerle el amor a Ginny como ella se lo merecía. Pero simplemente el no podría hacerlo. El no hacia esto por amor, mucho menos por placer, aunque no fuera ella la que estuviera en la cama. Muy en el fondo pensó que si no fuera por la situación le gustaría tratar algo con Ginny, pero tenía claro que Ginny no le pertenecía… ella estaba con otro hombre, causando que la culpa se retorciera dentro de las entrañas de Harry, era como abrir un regalo que estaba destinado a otra persona. Las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior lo abrumaban. El sabía que una de ellas era envidia… pura y simple. El estaba celoso de Mark. Harry podría tener sexo con Ginny, pero ella no lo amaba. El sexo era simplemente un acto… cínico y desobligado. Se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones. El dolor que estaba empezando a sentir era indescifrable.

El nunca podría llegar a pretender que estaba con Ginny. No parecía que a ella le importara, que el mintiera acerca de la relación… no le pedía nada, de todas formas auque el lo imaginara distinto, lo suyo no podría ser. No podría vivir una mentira. Ginny no se merecía eso, merecía mucho más.

Desafortunadamente aunque el pudiera darle a Ginny lo que se merecía, el debía de tratarla con la mayor caballerosidad y cuidado que podía. Tenía que dividir sus sentimientos entre la amistad y lo que sentía por ella, expresar respeto y tratar de hacer esta situación lo mas solemne posible.

Con una mirada insegura levanto la mano y tomó un mechón de su cabello, acariciándolo entre sus dedos se quedó maravillado con el sedoso tacto, moviéndose un poco mas cerca acerco sus dedos acariciándole la mandíbula haciendo que ella girara su vista y lo mirara. Su corazón ahora partido en montones de pedazos tembló al ver la aprensión en sus ojos, como rezando por su confianza el dijo suavemente "Ginny…"

Cerró la distancia entre ambos. Mirando como sus ojos se cerraban, junto sus labios con los de ella, simple y dulce, fue lo encontrado al besarla. El se sorprendió cuando su lengua golpeo sus labios en señal de invitación, no dudo ni un momento en probar un poco mas de su dulce boca. Sus lenguas entrelazadas le daban una sensación de que una agradable corriente eléctrica recorría su médula. El presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y sus manos se enredaron en el rojo pelo.

Sin la presión del tiempo encima, Harry se encontró perdido en un mar de sensaciones, metí un brazo bajo ella para abrazarla con mas fuerza junto a el, sus manos presionaron con fuerza su espalda. Su cuerpo parecía haber escapado del razonamiento de su mente cuando empujo su pelvis frotándose contra el cuerpo de ella, un profundo gemido escapó del fondo de su garganta.

Separándose lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró a Ginny, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración era rápida y calmada. Harry no podía controlar el deseo que sentía por ella en ese momento y hundió su cara entre el pelo de ella. Mientras inhalaba el suave perfume, sus labios besaban la suave piel de su cuello también decidió darle pequeños besos en el lóbulo de la oreja y el contorno de sus hombros. Separándose un poco levantó la mano tomando la varita que reposaba en la mesa.

Al hacerse a un lado para poder hacer el hechizo para prepararla, ella le pasó la mano por el cabello para después bajarla para ponerla sobre su pecho. Sus cálidos dedos le hicieron sentir un escalofrío de placer por todo el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que el decía _"Lubricus" _el la miró con la boca abierta como apunto de decir algo. El hechizo empezó a surtir efecto pues causo que ella cerrara los ojos y se acomodara en la cama. Cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos miro a Harry con una mirada frustrada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó -¿algún problema?

Ella movió la cabeza negando –nada… no era nada –y le ofreció una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

El dudó por un momento, pero después colocó su varita de nuevo bajo la almohada, sintiendo como si se hubiera equivocado en algo dijo nuevamente –lo siento.

-Honestamente Harry –dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de Hermione –tienes que empezar a dejar de disculparte.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar pro completo la frase dijo nuevamente "lo siento" Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, quitando la mano de su pecho y poniéndola en su nuca lo acercó para darle un profundo beso.

Harry nuevamente sintió que el cuerpo de ella ofrecía resistencia mientras intentaba entrar dentro de ella. El inmediatamente se detuvo cuando noto que repentinamente ella daba un fuerte respiro señal de que estaba sintiendo dolor, su frente estaba arrugada cuando la vio, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos sujetando fuertemente sus brazos tratando de relajarse. Algo no iba bien, no podía estar sintiendo todo este dolor, sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esta invasión en su cuerpo, no después de tan poco tiempo, no sabía que podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Una vez más su cabeza se lleno de preocupaciones, ahora la que más le molestaba era que le estaba haciendo daño y que sabía que la noche anterior también se lo había hecho.

-Ginny –susurró, haciendo que su cuerpo se mantuviera quieto a pesar de que demandaba movimiento -¿te encuentras bien?

-Todo bien –contesto entre dientes –continua… estaré bien –cuando notó que el no se movía añadió –en serio, continua.

Harry muy a su pesar continuo tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, manteniendo sus movimientos lentos y fluidos. Después de unos momentos notó que su tensión bajaba un poco y se sintió aliviado. Hizo nota mental de estudiar para ver como podía hacerle las cosas más fáciles para ella. Tenía que admitir que su conocimiento del cuerpo femenino era limitado… y ciertamente más aún compartiendo la cama con alguien inexperto. El no podía ayudar y se sentía un tanto desconcertado, el nunca antes había tenido problemas complaciendo a las mujeres. Pero por otro lado, esas mujeres lo habían guiado y llevado de la mano por el camino adecuado para complacerlas. Últimamente no sabía siquiera si tenía alguna buena habilidad, solo estaba preocupado por no lastimarla a ella.

Ahora que Ginny estaba más relajada, Harry podía concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo en sus pensamientos ella y las increíbles sensaciones que le brindaba y que sentía. Esta vez se tomó su tiempo saboreando el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. La besó de nuevo y sus manos acariciaron su cara, ella por el contrario clavaba sus uñas en la espalda, el embriagado por las sensaciones pajo la cabeza a su pelo saboreando el aroma que este ofrecía, la beso en la mejilla, el contorno del cuello la oreja y entonces lo sintió, con un gemido que sonó algo parecido a "¡oh, Dios! Dejó que culminara su parte esencial dentro de ella.

Mientras Harry se mantenía quieto tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y el ritmo cardiaco, se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer el peso completo de su cuerpo sobre Ginny se separó de ella y suavemente y con cuidado de no destaparla se acostó a su lado.

Acostados los dos, guardaron silencio por un largo rato dejando que su cuerpo recuperara la normalidad, sus corazones latieran mas despacio y su respiración se tranquilizara, esos momentos fueron los que Harry aprovechó para hurgar en sus propios pensamientos. El sabía que una vez más Ginny le había dejado hacer con ella lo que quisiera y había sentido molestias. A pesar de que estaban siendo forzados a llevar este tipo de relación, Harry se preocupaba demasiado pro Ginny, ella era su amiga, y sabía que tenía que buscar la manera de hacer que ella sintiera el placer que podían contener estas relaciones. Ya era suficientemente malo que le hubiera robado lo que toda su vida había guardado para la persona indicada, la persona que se convertiría en su marido. No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así y renovó su promesa de encontrar la forma de ayudarla. El reloj de la mesa toco una campanada, miró pero al no tener las gafas puestas tubo que tomarlo y acercárselo a la cara para leer la hora.

-Son las cinco y media –apuro a decir Ginny girándose en la cama para quedar frente a el.

-Creo que deberíamos prepararnos para volver a La Madriguera –contestó nervioso al saber que tendría que enfrentarse a seis furiosos hermanos esta noche.

-Creo que será mejor que valla a mi habitación y me arregle un poco –dijo acercándose las sábanas a su cuerpo –Si no te molesta darte la vuelta para que me pueda vestir.

-Eso me recuerda… tengo algo para ti –dijo sonriente, pasando sobre de ella tomó sus gafas y se las puso, sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada y apuntando más adelante dijo "Accio" Si no podía hacer sentir bien a Ginny físicamente por lo menos esto la alegraría emocionalmente.

El paquete envuelto voló hasta el hasta sus manos. Con una mirada traviesa le dio el paquete a Ginny –Lo encontré en el Callejón Diagon, creí que estará de maravilla en ti –Se quedó en silencio pues no tenía una buena excusa para darle un regalo a Ginny. Por lo menos esperaba que ella no se sintiera incomoda aceptándolo.

Con una mirada confusa, Ginny se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la cama asegurándose de mantener fija la sábana que la cubría bien apretada bajo sus brazos, tomo el regalo que le ofrecía Harry y lo colocó en su regazo. –No tenías por que comprarme nada Harry… pero… gracias –Sonrió con dulzura y le dedicó toda su atención a desenvolver el paquete, mientras deshacía los nudos de las cuerdas el admiró lo tierna que se veía al estar ansiosa y sonriente al abrir la sorpresa. El sonrió triunfante al darse cuenta de que a Ginny le gustaban las sorpresas. _Bien _pensó _ya se una forma de hacerla feliz_.

Cuando finalmente terminó de desenvolver el paquete, Ginny dejó escapar un gritito -¡Oh Harry… es hermoso! –exclamo, mientras con sus dedos tocaba la tela verde se satén.

Harry rió –Creo que sería mejor que te lo probaras antes de afirmar nada.

Chasqueando la lengua, lo sacó de golpe levantándolo frente a ella para verlo completo y observar el material desdoblado –Oh dios… -dijo suavemente mientras lo sostenía en alto admirándolo.

Harry tragó nervioso y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Casi olvidandose de quien era, el giró su rostro y miró hacia otro lado. Al momento que ella había levantado los brazos para ver el vestido por completo, Ginny no se dio cuenta de que la manta que la cubría se había caído dejando al descubierto su pecho. Harry la oyó dar un gritito al momento que pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. El se arriesgó a dar un vistazo rápido y la vio colocándose el vestido frente a ella.

Aclarándose la garganta pretendiendo aparentar que nada había pasado –Creo que ese color se te vería hermoso –en su mente el no podía estar más de acuerdo… especialmente con el color rosado que tenía en este momento.

Ginny recuperó un poco la compostura y le dedicó una sonrisa –Gracias Harry es precioso –girando uno de sus dedos en círculos añadió –¿te importaría?

Harry inmediatamente lo entendió y se dio la vuelta por completo para que ella pudiera probarse el vestido. La sintió bajarse de la cama y tubo que controlar su impulso de darse la vuelta y mirar completamente su cuerpo. Hasta ahora, durante sus encuentros ella había permanecido tapada todo lo posible, además de que las luces estaban bajas y no llevaba sus gafas apenas había podido contemplarla. El momento en que sus pechos quedaron expuestos había sido lo máximo que había visto de ella. La visión era más que suficiente para llenar sus fantasías.

-Ya puedes mirar

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a la mujer de pie frente a el la palabra "sin aliento" de pronto adquirió significado para el. Mientras sus ojos la miraban, el buscaba las palabras para decir lo hermosa que era y que se veía. Dandose por vencido solo atinó a decir -¡Wow!

-Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto –comentó –gracias –repitió sonriendo ampliamente tomando las puntas del vestido y dando una vuelta haciendo que la sedosa tela volara un poco –Es impresionante.

-Si que lo eres –contestó recuperando el aliento.

Ella se acercó a el dándole un beso en la mejilla –muchas gracias Harry –repitió nuevamente se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Harry la miró alejarse imnotizado por el fru fru que hacía la tela al caminar. Cuando desapareció tras la puerta se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la almohada gimió.

No sabía como iba a sobrevivir a esto.


	8. AMOR DE HERMANOS

**Sorry por fin lo tienen.**

**Una de las cosas que hizo que me retrasara tanto además de mi falta de tiempo, fue cierta persona que me pidió que por favor aceptara una ayuda de su parte, lo siento mucho soy muy celoso con lo que hago y si lo hago es por que me gusta, si no hubiera pedido ayuda desde un principio, no se lo tomen a mal, pero esto es una vávula de escape para mi constante estress, más informes hablar con mi musa jijiji.**

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Atte. Thiago

* * *

**

**AMOR FRANTERNAL**

Harry apareció en el jardín trasero de La Madriguera justo antes de que dieran las siete. Para evitar preguntas prematuras al haberlos podido ver llegar juntos Ginny se le había adelantado media hora. Por la ventana de la cocina podía ver los cabellos rojos de la familia Weasley yendo de un lado hacia otro de la habitación y escuchaba las risas que provenían del interior. Harry pensó si las conversaciones y risas eran para tranquilizarla o si ella misma estaba tranquila, el sentía como irreal la atmósfera que había dentro de la casa, sus nervios empezaban a crisparse.

Harry estaba aun más asustado que la noche que les tuvo que decir lo que ocurría al Sr. y Sra. Weasley, a pesar de que el había sido mas confidentes con el resto de los Weasley, obviamente esperaba que lo que sentían y pensaban los Weasley de el no se viera afectado saltando y haciendo conclusiones erróneas. En cuanto a los hermanos de Ginny, el no sabía como reaccionarían pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. Eran una mezcla de edades y personalidades, y Harry solo buscaba la aprobación de uno de ellos y ese era Ron.

En verdad, era la reacción de Ron la que le preocupaba más. A pesar de que varios años atrás Ron había hecho varias referencias a que el no se opondría en una relación entre el y su hermana, Harry dudaba si en verdad estaría de acuerdo con esta forma de "relación" y si era la que el podía haber tenido en mente. También sabía que Ron era el hermano más cercano a Ginny, no solo en edad, si no, en la relación de hermanos. Esto sería una prueba su relación al ver como el y Ron sobrellevarían esta situación.

Harry escuchó una serie de carcajadas provenientes de la cocina. Decidiendo que no podía retrasar más el asunto, el se encaminó en la casa. Abriendo la puerta tomó un fuerte respiro y controló sus nervios.

La cocina estaba llena de todos los miembros de la familia sentados en la larga mesa de madera, pero Harry dio un respiro al ver que el único Weasley ausente era Charlie. Al saber donde trabajaba y vivía este, no esta tan sorprendido de no verlo, francamente se sentía un poco liberado al saber que Charlie no estaría allí, ya que por su trabajo domando dragones, era físicamente al que más miedo le podía llegar a tener, el Sr. Weasley no estaba presente en la habitación, pero Harry asumió que debería estar en otra parte de la casa. Al menos eso esperaba. No sabía como iba a poderles explicar a ellos en que consistía la maldición sin el soporte del mayor de los Weasley. La Sra. Weasley estaba ocupada con la cena y al parecer Ginny y Hermione estaban tambien distraídas con ese mismo asunto.

Ron miró a quien estaba parado en la puerta -¡Harry! No sabía que vendrías.

-Es una reunión de la familia Weasley idiota, por supuesto que iba a estar aquí –le refutó George.

-Mira bien a quien llamas idiota… tu… imbécil –respondió Ron.

-¡Ron esa lengua! –gritaron Hermione y la Sra. Weasley al unísono.

-Hola, Ron… George, todos –Intervino Harry rápidamente. Lo último que quería era que dos hermanos empezaran una disputa. Una vez empezaban costaba bastante que cada uno volviera al lugar donde le correspondía-

-Harry… querido, toma asiento. Estábamos apunto de empezar a comer –dijo la Sra. Weasley, mientras ponía un plato de pan sobre la mesa con la varita.

Hermione abandonó la salsa que estaba preparando y se acercó a Harry abrazándolo fuertemente –Harry es maravilloso volver a verte –dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, lo rodeaba con los brazos alrededor del cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Por el amor de dios… mujer, si lo acabas de ver la semana pasada –dijo Ron con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro –vas a sofocarlo.

Hermione se separó de Harry y miró hacia Ron. –bueno… es verdad, pero después de tu bienvenida, quería asegurarme que Harry supiera que es bienvenido aquí. –refutó, para después girarse y sacarle la lengua.

Harry no pudo reprimir reírse al ver que los ojos de Ron quedaban como platos –Solo esta celoso, sabes –dijo conspiratoriamente –Ya no lo volveré a abrazar nunca más.

Los hermanos de Ron estallaron en risas quedando todos colorados como su pelo, hasta que Ron respondió –Todos saben que solo estas molesto por que te gané a Hermione.

Mas risas siguieron cuando Harry se acercó a la silla de Hermione y la movió hacia atrás para ofrecerle asiento, con los ojos entrecerrados ron miró a Harry –Lo único que quieres es hacerme quedar mal.

Harry solo atinó a sonreír y le guiño un ojo a Ron y tomó otra silla donde se sentaría Ginny.

-Sabes Hermano, creo que Harry no hace ningún esfuerzo al comportarse así –dijo Ginny con un tono de voz dulce, mientras tomaba el asiento que Harry le ofrecía, sonriendo a Harry para agradecerle.

Al otro lado del salón los gemelos sonreían –Harry uno Ron cero –dijeron al unísono.

Al tomar asiento entre Ginny y Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de que no intentaba hacer ningún cumplido, pero a pesar de todo sintió un gran placer haberlo hecho.

Dándose cuenta de que la Sra. Weasley iba hacia la mesa para sentarse en el fondo de esta, Harry se hizo hacia atrás para ver a Ron. Desde el otro lado de Hermione, Ron le devolvió la mirada como aceptando el reto. Al momento en que ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para ofrecer ayuda a la Sra. Weasley, su marido entró en la habitación. Este miró curioso a Ron y a Harry, ambos medio de pie de sus asientos mirando a su esposa, el se movió lentamente al final de la mesa –Permíteme Molly, querida –mientras hacía hacia atrás la silla dejándole que ella elegantemente tomara asiento y mirando a su esposo con devoción, el caminó hacia su lado de la mesa y se sentó tranquilo acomodando la servilleta en su regazo mientras veía divertido a Harry y a Ron, que ambos derrotados se dejaron caer en sus asientos.

-¿no creen que el machismo se esta poniendo un poco pesado aquí verdad? –dijo Bill a Percy que contestó rodando sus ojos.

-Yo no opino nada –dijo Percy sacudiendo su cabeza en negación –A mi me toca trabajar con Papa.

-Gallina –susurró Bill

Cuando todos finalmente estuvieron sentados el Sr. Weasley dijo -¡A comer!

El aparente caos controlado que era la mejor forma de describir las comidas en casa de los Weasley. Harry siempre se había visto impresionado viendo como todas las manos tomando alimentos y platos y codos volando de aquí para allá, nunca nada era derramado. Las conversaciones estaba delimitadas a lo lleno de las bocas y la mayor parte del tiempo la comida se mantenía en completo silencio, no era hasta que los platos estuvieran vacíos cuando empezaban a haber conversaciones alrededor de las mesas.

Bill que se sentaba a un lado del Sr. Weasley, hizo su intento por empezar una conversación –Harry, entiendo que Montrose jugará esta semana contra Wimbourne.

Ron apartó un poco su plato lapa mirar a Harry que tragaba nervioso su comida –Recordarás que tengo diez galeones apostados en que le darán una patada en el trasero a Wimbourne¡por favor no me dejes que dar mal! –dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-¡Ron! –escupió Hermione, golpeándose en el pecho pro haberse atragantado con su zumo de calabaza –Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de las apuestas –ella miró a Harry añadiendo –aunque contigo se que no hay problema de que pierda.

Harry asintió y miró hacia Bill –Bueno, Ginny me dijo que para ellos fueron pan comido, cuando se enfrentaron la semana pasada. Creo que si ellos pudieron vencerlos, no tienen nada que hacer en contra de nosotros.

-¡Harry! –gritó Ginny indignada –solo espera a que Montrose se enfrente a nosotros, entonces tendrás que disculparte –gruñó.

-Ohhh… es verdad –intervino Fred –si Montrose le gana a Wasps, tendremos a Montrose contra Portree antes de que la temporada termine. Eso será un buen juego.

-Mi oro es para Montrose –declaró George.

-¡George! –chilló Ginny tirando indignada su servilleta en la mesa.

-Perdona Hermanita, no podemos permitir que los asuntos de familia interfieran en nuestros negocios –Respondió el aludido sin intención de disculparse.

Harry se sentó derecho y le sonrió a Ginny, ella pestañeo y le sacó la lengua. Harry automáticamente perdió todo el sentido de lo que hacía allí, la conversación se volvió un zumbido al mirar como Ginny discutía con sus hermanos. Su visión parecía solo enfocarse en los suaves y rosados labios de Ginny y recordando como se sentían con los suyos, al volver un poco a la realidad pudo ver como la Sra. Weasley lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida en la boca.

Como despertando de su aletargo tubo que concentrarse en Bill que le preguntaba algo a su hermano como confidencialmente -¿Qué pasará contigo Ron, a quien le das tu apuesta?

Harry vio como Ron pasaba los ojos de el a Ginny y viceversa –Bueno… tu sabes… a Hermione no le gusta que apueste en Quiddich –La mesa estallo en carcajadas mientras todos se levantaban recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía al saber que era hora de las explicaciones. Miró al final de la mesa donde el Sr. Weasley le dio una sonrisa de ánimos –dejen todo donde esta –declaró este mientras se levantaba de la mesa –limpiaremos después, ahora será mejor que tomemos asiento en la sala.

El anuncio del Sr. Weasley provocó que el ambiente de alegría que reinaba en la habitación momentos antes se disipara, sus expresiones se tornaron serias al momento que empezaban murmuros entre unos y otros mientras salían de la cocina y se dirigían al salón.

Una vez que las sillas y el sillón estaban ocupados, dejando a los gemelos sentados en la alfombra el Sr. Weasley se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes –Hay algo que quiero explicarles esta noche y no va a ser fácil –empezó.

No fue tan mal como Harry se imaginaba. Harry imaginó que la reacción de Bill sería la más vocal. Maldiciones y hechizos lanzados hacia el, pero el nunca había imaginado que Bill hubiera pronunciado ninguno dentro de La Madriguera, su mandíbula estaba apretada. Harry supuso que dadas las circunstancias las amonestaciones resultarían inútiles. Percy por su parte sacó su don de no mostrar sus sentimientos ni pensamientos. El se había colocado junto a la chimenea con un aire de furia aparentemente controlada. Los gemelos trataron su habitual modo de aliviar la tensión con unas bromas. Cuando Fred pregunto retóricamente el por que nunca le había pasado algo parecido a el, tardó alrededor de quince minutos en recuperarse de la maldición de moco murciélagos que le lanzó Ginny y la de piernas de gelatina que le lanzó Hermione, sabiamente después de eso se quedó en silencio.

No tardó mucho en que Ginny rompiera a llorar y corriera a esconderse en la cocina, pasaron veinte minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que la Sra. Weasley regresó con ella. Harry pensó honestamente que también necesitaba unos minutos para llorar. La culpa que sentía lo estaba cortando en pedazos.

Pasó una hora en la que hubo mucha tensión para Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto tantos rostros rojos llenos de furia en un solo lugar. Ahora a pesar de todo, todo ese enfado había desencadenado una serie de comentarios acerca de cómo resolver el problema. Los gemelos llevaban una conversación casi muda en el suelo. La señora Weasley estaba aun tratando de consolar a Ginny, Percy, Bill y el Sr. Weasley hablaban en voz baja. Harry finalmente miró a la única persona que estaba tratando de evitar. Ron estaba sentado con el rostro endurecido y apretando los puños fuertemente y mirando a Ginny. Hermione movía las manos mientras le hablaba tratando de calmarlo, Harry se llevó las manos a las sienes masajeándoselas para hacer desaparecer ese dolor de cabeza que le estaba empezando a dar.

-Bueno, yo no he visto ninguna maldición en la cual no hubiera ninguna forma de romperla. Honestamente no se a que esta jugando Dumbledore –la voz frustrada de Bill sonó en el salón. La atención entonces fue fijada en el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

-No es culpa de Dumbledore –exclamó Percy -¿Qué esperabas que el hiciera?

-Dumbledore esta haciendo exactamente todo lo que puede en estos momentos –dijo el Sr. Weasley pacientemente –Bill, estoy seguro que apreciaria alguna ayuda.

-¿Y que hay de la persona que hizo todo esto? –preguntó George desde su sitio en el suelo. Dándose cuenta del error de su hermano trató de hacer la pregunta más productiva.

-No tenemos ni idea de quien haya podido hacer esto, pero se esta llevando acabo una investigación, como he dicho estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestras manos. –dijo la cansada figura del Sr. Weasley mientras caminaba a lo largo del salón –Por lo que teníamos de tiempo no había mucho en que debatir, Harry tenía escasamente una hora para salvar a su hermana y dadas las circunstancias no había tiempo de ver el daño producido. Recuerden que son sus vidas las que están en peligro, agradezcamos que hay una forma de luchar contra eso.

Al momento que los murmuros cesaron Harry miró como Ginny conversaba con su madre. Su atención se desvió cuando Ron se levantó soltando la mano de Hermione y silenciosamente caminó a la cocina. Después de un segundo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente. Harry miró a Hermione que lo miraba con una expresión preocupada dibujada en su cara. El se levantó mirando a Hermione y cabeceando para que se mantubiera tranquila _"yo voy" _le dijo antes de seguir los pasos de Ron.

Harry se quedó de pie en el jardín iluminado por la luz de la Luna, hechando un vistazo donde quedaba la cerca de delimitaba el improvisado campo de Quiddich antes de seguir adelante. Mientras deseaba que sus pies respondieran a continuar andando, su estomago estaba revuelto al saber que se avecinaba una inevitable confrontación. Por los largos años de cercana amistad, Harry sabía exactamente donde podría encontrar a Ron, mientras rodeaba la pequeña colina a un costado del campo, ahí fué donde logró divisar la alta y delgada silueta estática en pie bajo las estrellaa. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y se quedó quieto en silencio, disfrutando de los sonidos de la noche y mirando a la nada. Harry sabía que no debía presionar a Ron para que hablara, el lo haría cuando estubiera preparado-

Después de lo que pareció una hora entera, Ron dió una patada al suelo y escondió las manos en los bolsillos. -Creo que lo que mas me molesta de todo esto... -empezó -es lo que le hará todo esto a Ginny -dio la vuleta paa mirar a Harry y añadió -No es que no me preocupe por ti amigo, pero tu eres un superviviente. Tu puedes manejarte solo y lo que sea que te depare

Herry miró el campo soltando un suspiro -Ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas, Ron... como el resto de nosotros ella también a tenido que sobrevivir a muchas cosas.

-Si... es verdad... pero hay partes de ella que no son tan fuertes como la gente piensa que son -respondió.

Harry ciño las cejas buscando alguna debilidad o donde Ginnypodría ser débil -¿Que quieres decir? -finalmente preguntó.

Esta vez Ron suspiró fuertemente -Probablemente no soy el más adecuado para decirtelo... pero tu tienes que saberlo -el tenía una espresión culpable mientras tomaba aliento para continuar -Ginny tiene un corazón muy suave Harry. No quiero verla herida otra vez.

-Perdoname amigo, pero creo que no te estoy siguiendo -dijo Harry, ahora un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de el, la confusión¿o era culpa? -Sabes perfectamente, que me preocupo por Ginny tanto como tu. Ella ha sido mi amiga por años. Sabes que nunca haría nada que la lastimara.

-No... supongo que no lo has entendido... -soltó Ron, Harry se sintió un tanto irritado mientras escuchaba a su amigo lo corregía -Tu _ya_ la has lastimado. Ella ha estado enamorada de ti por muchos años. Tu nunca te diste cuenta del dolor en su mirada cuando la tratabas como una... como una cualquiera, una chica más. Nunca la tubiste que escuchar llorar mientras dormía. Esto la matará.

-Yo... yo no sobaía -respondió. Harry sintió nuevamente esa oleaa de culpa corriendo pro su estóimago y secandole la garganta. -Ella me dijo algo ayer... dijo que se había rendido que había decidido pasar página... que mientras estubieramos luchando contra esto... ella... ella estaría bien -Sus palabras habían hablado sobre ella, y que ella esataría bien, pero el no estaba seguro de si el mismo lo estaría.

-¿Que se supone que harán cuando nazca el bebe Harry? -contradijo Ron -¿Que va a hacer ella? Conozco a Mark un poco mejor de lo que tu lo conces. Es un chico decente, pero es un chico con planes para su vida, planes que imbolucran a ambos a Ginny y a el. Teniendo un niño tan pronto no creo que le valla a sentar muy bien -Ron se dió la vuelta para mirar de nuevo al vacio de la noche, negando con la cabeza dijo con suavidad -El no es el tipo de hombre que se conformaría con criar a tu hijo.

-Ron... aun no sabemos si habrá un bebe...

-¡Ambos morirán si no lo hay Harry! Si ustedes dos continuan haciendo... bueno eso¡tarde o temprano la maldición surtirá efecto y Ginny estará embarazada para ese entonces!.

-Segur0 que Dumbledore encontrará la forma de detener esto -a pesar que la culpa lo mantenía sereno; en su mente estaba gritando, no por el hecho de que su hijo o hija fuese criado por Mark. Al notar que Ron no añadía nada decidió contiuar. -Mira Ron... Ginny y yo aun no hemos hablado de esto... pero si llega al punto donde haya un bebe, lo criaré y cuidaré yo. Será mi hijo... Ginny no tendrá que sufrir por el.

Ron miró a Harry con una expresión sorprendida y negó con la cabeza de manera impaciente. -El bebe también será de Ginny. No creo que la conozcas tan bién si crees o das por sentado que ella va a renunciar a su bebe -Nuavamente Ron se distanció y fijó su mirada en la ocuridad de la noche -No; ella insitirá en quedarse con ese bebe... después Mark la dejará y pasara un duro tiempo tratando de encontrar a alguien que se quiera casar con ella -negando con la cabeza añadió: -Una bruja soltera con un hijo... ¿quien la querría?

El estomago de Harry dió un respingo con las palabras de Ron. No podía dejar que le pasara eso a Ginny... no debía dejar que eso llegara a suceder. Tenía que asegurarle a Ron que el nunca dejaría a Ginny sola de esa forma, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la opinion de Ginny al respecto. Los Weasley eran una familia orgullosa... no les gustaba la caridad. Y el tenía que miedo de que consideraran cualquier oferta como tal.

-Ron... buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo -dijo, tratando de calmar a su amigo y también un poco de autoapoyo no le vendría mal. Al notar que su amigo aún estaba ausente y en silenció añadió de forma desesperada. -¿Que más puedo hacer? No se lo que lo que quieres de mi, o que esperas de mi... solo es... que no la podíadejar morir.

-Bueno... ¡bien! tu tampoco huiste como una ratita cuand0 supiste lo que tenías que hacer ¿no? -espcupió Ron, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Harryv -No señor... para ti es muy sencillo¿no¡Salvarte el culo acostandote con mi hermana!

"aha!" pensó Harry al ver como su temperamento se dejaba notar, ahora sabía exactamente por donde venían los tiros, Ron acababa de llegar justo al punto -¡Para tu información, "mi culo" no estaba en peligro antes de que me acostara con tu hermana!" -le gritó -Mira... nunca he estado preocupado por mi, nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaté. Esto es acerca de Ginny.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry sospechosamente -¿Que quieres decir... dices que no eatbas en peligro antes?

Harry miró a Ron estaba bastante tentado a dejarlo todo dar media vuelta e irse. estaba cansado de todo esto. Estaba harto de sentirse culpable... de estar enfadado... molesto... rabioso... harto de esta montaña rusa de sentimientos que había tenído durante estos últimos dos días -Justo como lo escuchaste Ron -movió sus dedos entre su cabello jugando con este y despeinadoselo de forma inquieta -Yo no estaba en peligro antes... este hechizo fue realizado sobre Ginny solamente... ella y yo jo estabamos unidos al otro de tal manera que esta maldición la afectara solo a ella en primera instancia. Así entonces antes no había forma de que el hechizo me hiciera daño alguno.

-Tu acabas de decir antes... ¿que pasa ahora? -Preguntó con suavidad.

-Bueno, ahora es diferente -Harry decidió apartarse y mirar a lo lejos -Cuando nosotros... bueno, esa primera vez... el hechizo se compaginó conmigo. No estoy seguro de poder explicarlo mejor. -Harry miró a los ojos a su amigo y pidiendole con la mirada que por favor no le preguntara más -Pero el meollo de este asunto es: que yo tenía una elección, ignorar a la "chica muggle" que me había sido enviada, dejandola morir en el proceso; o hacer lo que debía para mantenerla con vida, me ccueste lo que me cueste. Si soy capaz de hacerlo por un extraño, Ron, imagina todo lo que podría haber hecho por Ginny.

Ron se quedó en silencio por largos minutos -¿Ella sabe esto?

-No, y no puedes decirselo -le advirtió -además, ahora ya no importa -dijo con un deje de resignación.

-Lo siento amigo -se disculpó Ron -No me había imaginado tu punto de vista -Ron se detubo a pensar porun momento -Es que debe de ser dificil... tratar de... estar... con alguien que es... que es como tu hermana.

-Es dificil -Admitió Harry -Pero no por las razones quetu piensas -miró hacia sus pies tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confesarse completamente -Ron... sabes que me Giny me importa. Pero pero creo que alguna vez me he interesado realmente por ella -Escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras decidió continuar -Quiero decir... nunca consideré a Ginny en... en esa forma. Pero no era por culpa de ella, seimpre he pensado que es una persona genial, es lista y alegre, bonita y encantadora... y para ser honestos creo que es preciosa. Creo que involuntariamente he pasado los últimos años midiendo a cada una de mis citas con ella, y nunca ninguna se aproximó ni un poco.

-Pero no entiendo Harry... por que no pensaste en ella de esa manera antes.

-Por ser quien es -respondió rápido -Tu hermana. Nunca me gustó juegar con nuestra amistad. Tu apoyo siempre ha significado mucho para mi. Y durante los años de escuala... bueno... mejor que nadie sabe que tenía muchas cosas de que preocuparme, simplemente no podía arriesgar a tener alguna discusión entre nosotros por el simple hecho de que no le podía dar a Ginny la atención que se merece. -Harry pausó un momento para pensar -Creo que nunca fui capaz de hacer una elección entre ustedes dos.

-Yo no tenía ni idea -Comentó Ron con una mirada aturdida dibujada en su cara -Pero Harry. Yo nunca me hubiera puesto en medio si tu hubieras querido estar con Ginny. Y nuestra amistad nunca hubiera influido en lo que se debe a como tratabas a mi hermana. Si así hubiera sido, ya no seríamos amigos desde hace años, a mi me mataba el ver la forma en que ella lo llevaba, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que tu sentías por ella... -se detubo para poder corregir sus palabras -Si Ginny hubiera sabido que tenía una oportunidad... Bueno MErlin sabe que realmente era lo que ella quería.

-Eso fué hace años -interrumpió Harry -Ella pasó página... ella ahora esta comprometida con Mark -tragó nervioso la bilis que se había acumulado en su garganta -Yo no puedo lucharcontra lo que podría haber sido. Seré feliz si Ginny y yo salimos de esta con nuestra amistad intacta.

-Bueno, dices que ella se dió por vencida de tenerte -Ron se detubo a razonar -ella pasó página... pero no estoy seguro que ella alguna vez haya... -Ron se detubo y sacidió su cabeza lentamente. Con una mirada de simpatía en sus ojos y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry -Escucha amigo. Suena como si estubieras solo por que ninguna otra mujer es Ginny. Y no te equivoques conmigo... Mark es un buen chico, pero Ginny necesita para si misma un poco de lo que ha deseado durante toda su vida...tal vez... es hora de que ustedes dos tengan una charla.

-Harry miró al cielo y vió un pequeño calor de esperanza en su interior, una pequeña luz en toda esa oscuridad. -Creeme, la tendremos.

* * *

**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por su paciencia, y si encontraron muchos errores ortigráficos, algún acento de más o una palabra mal escrita perdonenme, hace un mes que empecé con mi nuevo trabajo y no me dejaba tiempo para escribir ni traducir, me puse una tarde a intentar acabarlo pero no pude, pero no se preocupen ya estoy de vuelta he tomado el ritmo al trabajo y organizado mi tiempo para dedicarlo a mis hobbies, y por favor no me odien prometo tener lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus criticas esperamos más, de momento Leslie no me ha dicho nada de cuando subirá un capitulo nuevo de A Matter of perspective, como yo esta sobrecargada de trabajo. GRACIAS de nuevo y nos vemos pronto.**

**No se les olvide dejar un REVIEW!**

Recuerden que simepre cntesto


	9. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews, las que respondí saben que fue por que me dejaron su mail o son usuarios registrados, las que no bueno, pues me encantaría contestarles algo peropasaría mucho tiempo en responder, solo tengo que decirles unas cuantas cosas, 1º como verán ya organicé mi tiempo y 10 días después les traje un nuevo capítulo, el siguiente si que tardará un poco más pues ya empecé la prerevisión y es más largo que los demás, yo considero este un poco de transición¿ustedes que opinan? Y otra cosa, 1000 disculpas por lo desorganizado y mal escrito que quedó el capi anterior solo quería subirlo no andaba de humor para ponerme a revisarlo , espero entiendan. No digo más quedisfruten.

* * *

**

**CHAPT 8**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS.**

Regresando en silencio a la casa con Ron, Harry encontró a Hermione ayudando a la Señora Weasley a limpiar un poco la cocina. El se acercó a ellas mientras Ron rápidamente hizo su salida de la habitación escapando de las posibles tareas domésticas. Trazando un leve recorrido alrededor de la mesa, Harry vio como Ginny bajaba por las escaleras y se disponía a ayudar. Harry estaba en una especie de trance, solo mirándola moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación tomando las cosas y poniéndolas en su sitio correspondiente. Ella lo volteo a ver y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que el le pudiese devolver el gesto ella ya estaba otra vez deslizándose de un lado al otro terminando la limpieza.

Harry tomó una pila de platos de la mesa y caminó hacia el fregadero. Cuando los dejó sobre el mostrador, una mano en su brazo le hizo dar un respingo. Giró para encontrarse con Hermione de pie cerca de el con cara de preocupación.

-Esta bien Hermione. Ron esta bien... el solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar y hacerse a la idea. -Harry aseguró su respuesta poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y apretándola un poco. -El solo estaba preocupado por Ginny.

-Pero... yo estoy preocupada por ti Harry -contestó mostrando simpatía en su mirada -Todo ira bien... veremos la manera de que salgamos de esto pronto.

-Lo se -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa -Gracias -Harry estaba agradecido de que Hermione parecía saber que el realmente no quería hablar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya era suficientemente difícil llevar la culpa que sentía. Cada día estaba siendo mas arduo mantener su aplomo en cada nueva conversación. Sentía como si hubiera contado esa historia al menos un millar de veces, una cada vez más difícil que la anterior. Finalmente que había llegado al final de la lista de personas que debían saberlo, sentía un poco de alivio. Al menos por ahora.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? -Harry le preguntó a la Sra. Weasley que estaba encantando la escoba para que barriera las migas debajo de la mesa.

-No cariño -contestó con una sonrisa. -Es muy amable de tu parte, pero será mejor que vallas con Ron y con los chicos. me parece que ya hay suficientes varitas por aquí.

Con su oferta declinada, Harry se arrastró de vuelta al salón donde se sorprendió al ver a todos los chicos aun allí. Los cinco jóvenes estaban de pie frente a la chimenea sumidos en un debate que se llevaba acabo en susurros. A sabiendas de que estaban hablando sobre el hechizo el sintió como si su estómago se revolviera.

Al momento en que se aproximó la conversación se detuvo y Harry tubo la seguridad de que habían estado hablando de el. Antes de que el les pudiera preguntar que sucedía George le llamó -¡Harry! estábamos a punto de empezar una partida de Snap explosivo ¿te apetece unirte?

Harry notó que George le daba con el codo a Fred pero este estaba distraído con el anuncio que estaba haciendo Bill -No se chicos... se esta haciendo tarde, le prometí a Fleur que estaría en casa antes de _medianoche._

-¿Pero miren la hora? -Añadió Percy rápidamente -Son casi las once.

Harry no podía asegurar lo que le estaba molestando del comportamiento de los hermanos Weasley, miró a Ron que en ese preciso instante se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su pelo y viéndose realmente incomodo por alguna cosa.

-¿No tienes práctica mañana temprano? -preguntó Fred. Harry le miró de forma confusa. -Quiero decir, no queremos dejarte despierto hasta muy tarde. No nos gustaría ser responsables de que el buscador de Montrose no estuviera en óptimas condiciones, justo antes de un encuentro importante.

Harry soltó un gruñido entendiendo lo que pasaba -Si... tengo practica por la mañana... miren chicos ¿que demonios sucede?

-Ahí lo tienes. Todos pensamos que tienes cosas mejores que hacer antes de meterte al sobre.(1) -regurgitó Bill dando a tender como si con esa simple frase acabara toda discusión.

Ahora más que nada le quedaba claro a Harry que algo pasaba con los hermanos Weasley y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo de ese asunto. Empezó por darse cuenta de que le era difícil mantener contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos, y siempre que pasaban cerca de su lado echaban una mirada rápida al reloj para después mirar escaleras arriba como esperando algo, su irritación empezaba a crecer por instantes. Estaba cansado de este extraño comportamiento, estaba cansado de toda esta situación... estaba solo completamente exhausto, en ese instante Harry decidió que no jugaría más a ese juego.

Con los dientes apretados, tomó a Ron del brazo sacándolo del salón y empujándolo a un hueco más privado justo debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando Ron? -Demandó, mirando desafiante a su amigo.

-Er... -Ron se movió incomodo -Mira amigo... nosotros... bueno Bill, Percy y los Gemelos. -su rostro se tornó blanco y sus ojos se enfocaron en sus pies. -Bueno yo no estuve de acuerdo.

-Escúpelo Ron -Murmuró Harry

-Tu... no necesitas... -Ron cerró los ojos y apretó los puños bajando más su rostro tomando una gran bocanada de aire -¿No tienes que verte con Ginny pronto? -Dicho esto volvió a abrir los ojos pero aún así evitaba mirar a Harry a la cara.

La rabia se transformó en mortificación al escuchar lo que Ron le acababa de decir -Lo que quieres decirme -empezó a decirle con una voz temblorosa -¿que todo este espectáculo ha sido para que Ginny y yo... nos ocupemos de nuestros asuntos antes de medianoche?

-¡Bueno... no es que hayamos pensado en quedarnos a mirar el espectáculo o algo! Solo estamos preocupados...

Harry sacudió su cabeza y suspiró exasperado -¿Realmente piensan que voy a ir allá tomar a Ginny, subirla arriba y... acostarme con ella, con todos vosotros estando aquí abajo?

-Pero tienes que hacerlo -siseo Ron, con un tono que denotaba pánico en su voz -se esta haciendo tarde. ¡Podemos irnos si quieres! No deberían arriesgarse hasta el último minuto.

-OH -ahora entendía _esto _era sentirse incomodo. Harry no tenía ningún deseo, o como se llame, de anunciarle a Ron que el y Ginny ya se habían hecho cargo de la situación. Lo que también le vino a la cabeza es que tenía que hacerse a la idea de que debía decirle a Ron que Ginny estaba viviendo con el. Tenía que decirle algo antes de que le diera un infarto.

-Ron, -empezó tanteando el terreno -hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, creo que puedes confiar en mi ¿no? -Ron asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry lo interrumpió -¿Tu confianza es tanta que puedes asegurar que nunca haría nada que dañara _intencionalmente_ a tu hermana? -_Por favor Ron entiende esto no hagas que te lo tenga que deletrear, _rezó Harry mientras el rostro de Ron pasaba de preocupado a confundido.

Cuando finalmente Ron se dio cuenta de lo que Harry trataba de decir asintió haciendo que Harry por fin pudiera liberar el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones, ya que casi se desmaya. Aunque aún quedaba un puente más que cruzar y no le quería dar oportunidad alguna a Ron para refutar o que empezara a hacer preguntas -Hay algo más que tengo que decirte y debes saber... -empezó -y quiero que entiendas que tus padres, Ginny y yo ya lo hemos hablado y estamos todos de acuerdo, así que esto no sale a debate -con un poco más de valor, Harry tomo aire y añadió -Ginny se ha mudado conmigo durante un tiempo. Hay muchas buenas razones que no quiero explicar... la más importante es que esto nos ayuda a hacer las cosas más fáciles... tanto para Ginny como para mi.

Harry nuevamente sostuvo la respiración a la espera de la reacción de su amigo. Ron parecía estar analizando cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, con un suspiro colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry -Te entiendo amigo, no puedo decir que lo entiendo del todo o que estoy completamente de acuerdo con ustedes, pero como has dicho esto no queda a discusión... bueno... haz todo lo que este en tus manos para mantener a Ginny fuera de peligro y segura.

Harry volvió a sentir el alivio de poder respirar con una preocupación menos -Gracias -decidiendo dejar que Ron y el resto de sus hermanos pensaran lo que quisieran decidió decir -Creo que iré a ver si Ginny esta lista para irse a casa ahora. ¿Le podrás decir al resto que nos vamos y... bueno todo lo demás?

-Claro, yo me haré cargo. ¿Nos vemos en el partido mañana?

-Buenas Noches Ron.

Harry encontró a Ginny en la cocina, sentada sola en la mesa con una taza de té en sus manos y la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró de forma extraña lo que causó en Harry nuevamente esa sensación de rechazo dadas las actuales circunstancias. Pensando en que ella necesitaría tanto como el una buena noche de sueño, se acercó con cautela a ella -Estaba pensando en irme a casa ahora. ¿Estás lista... o prefieres quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche?

-Oh, no por favor, sácame de este sitio -respondió mirándolo con desesperación -me parece que he tenido más que suficiente por una sola noche, muchísimas gracias.

-Harry levantó su mano y se la ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla. Al momento que ella se la tomaba, el le ofrecía una sonrisa de ánimos -Ron les dirá a tus hermanos que nos vamos. ¿Quieres buscar a tu madre para despedirte?

Negando con la cabeza, contestó -Ella esta en el jardín trasero con Hermione. Le dije que nos iríamos en cuanto tu estuvieses listo. -con una mirada determinada en sus ojos, añadió -solo vayámonos -Ginny soltó la mano de Harry para sacar la varita de su bolsillo -¿Nos aparecemos desde aquí? -preguntó.

Mientras Harry tomaba la suya propia, respondió -Suena bien para mi. Nos vemos en un minuto. -y con esas palabras desapareció con un suave pop.

**--0--**

Reinaba un pacífico silencio mientras Harry y Ginny subían por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. A pesar de que siempre se había sentido muy a gusto en su casa, esta noche por alguna razón, el se sentía especialmente contento. Se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Ginny. Con la mano en el pomo Ginny se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry tímida -Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede aquí -dijo con suavidad.

Un calor se esparció por el cuerpo de Harry y se acercó a ella sin siquiera haberlo pensado. Era como si lo atrajeran a ella como de un imán se tratase. Parte de su mente le recordaba que no estaba en sus asuntos el inmiscuirse en su espacio personal; ella era una mujer prometida y le pertenecía a otro hombre... el no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo despedía y que hacía a su cabeza dar miles de vueltas. Todo parecía como si el estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y lo mirara todo desde la distancia. Ginny inclinó su cabeza para mirarle a el, su rostro solo a unos centímetros del suyo. El vago pensamiento de saber que solo tenía que hacer un pequeño movimiento simplemente para poder capturar sus labios. Ese pensamiento no sabe si quedó registrado por que cuando se dio cuanta y lo estaba haciendo.

Era un beso suave casi casto, pero llenó a Harry de confusos sentimientos . Desesperadamente deseó apretar su cuerpo aún más contra el de ella, acorralándola contra la puerta mientras saboreaba la dulzura de su boca. En vez de eso, trajo su mente de vuelta a la realidad deteniendo y separándose cuidadosamente de sus labios. Dando un paso atrás y mirando la se dio cuenta de que aún no había respondido a su 'gracias' al menos no verbalmente. Ginny parecía momentáneamente paralizada. Su cabeza aún seguía inclinada hacia arriba y sus ojos cerrados, luchando contra las ganas de volverla a besar y deseando que su cuerpo pudiera mantener el control, finalmente susurró -no ha sido nada, cualquier cosa por ti Gin.

al escuchar sus palabras ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Con una sonrisa ella asintió, abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró en su interior. Mientras se daba la vuelta para cerrar la puerta por el resquicio que quedaba abierto dijo suavemente -Buenas noches Harry. -el esperó hasta oír el clic que le indicó que la puerta estaba cerrada y no le quedó más remedio que arrastrarse hasta su propia habitación.

Los sucesos de esta mañana parecía como si hubieran ocurrido hace años. Aun recordaba el dolor que sintió al ver sus sábanas manchadas; sus sentimientos encontrados al recibir la carta de Ginny; la agitación que sintió cuando la tubo lejos esa misma mañana. El nuevamente sintió la culpa que lo hundía cuando terminó por recordar a Ginny y a Mark en el Caldero Chorreante.

Tratando de librarse de sus recuerdos. Harry giró hacia a un lado y hundió la cara en la almohada. Inhaló unas cuantas veces hasta que noto por completo la esencia del perfume de Ginny embriagándole por la nariz. La fragancia, llevó a su mente y sus recuerdos a aquella misma tarde y su preocupación por su malestar.

_Esto no esta funcionando,. _pensó. Dando un fuerte suspiro , Harry se sentó en la cama tomó su varita y haciendo uso de ella encendió la vela que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. A lo mejor un poco de lectura me distraiga la mente y no piense en los problemas, pensó. Poniéndose los anteojos nuevamente, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche donde guardaba un libro para lectura nocturna, revolviendo entre todos los artículos que guardaba de manera desordenada en el cajón estaba el pequeño libro que ayer le había dado Dumbledore.

Harry tomó el viejo libro pensando en que quizás podría contener algo de información que le pudiera resultar de ayuda a Ginny. Acomodó las almohadas en su espalda para estar más cómodo y abrió el libro justo en el índice. Justo arriba del todo donde estaban enlistados los capítulos había uno que le llamó la atención llamado _"Empezando el Camino. Haciendo el amor por primera vez" _Pensando que quizás este sería un buen punto por donde empezar, abrió el libro en la página citada y comenzó a leer.

_** CAPÍTULO 2º Empezando el Camino - Haciendo el Amor por Primera Vez**_

_ No importa si eres Mago o Bruja, tu primer aproximación al mundo de las relaciones sexuales es un paso muy importante. Si te consideras como los demás entendemos que posiblemente estés asustado al ser la primera vez que vallas a hacer el amor. Este capítulo está dedicado a que esta experiencia sea tan indolora y agradable para ti y tu pareja. Hay cinco puntos que vamos a explicar detenidamente para tu ocasión especial. Estos puntos son: Conocer el cuerpo de tu pareja; respuesta sexual;  
expectativas y mitos; planeación previa y técnicas. _

Una hora más tarde Harry parpadeaba cansado, finalmente dejó el libro en la mesa de noche. A pesar de que estaba cansado , por lo menos había tenido algunas buenas ideas para ayudar a Ginny en cuanto a la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. el problema en este momento era ¿como se lo explicaba a ella?

Harry se quitó los lentes y los dejó en la mesita de noche sobre el libro, mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un soplo a la vela para que se apagara. Se acomodó entre sus sábanas y dio un gran bostezo. Finalmente podría dormir y mañana... bueno mañana sería un largo día.

El primer pensamiento consciente de Harry esa mañana era que no había nada más agradable que el despertarse con el brillo del sol matutino, una brisa fresca y el olor de bacón sobre la sartén. Se tubo que abrazar a si mismo al escuchar los altos rugidos que daba su estómago. Por un momento se preguntó el por que le llegaba el olor a comida si el aun se encontraba en la cama, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo el recordar que Ginny estaba allí y seguramente estaría preparando el desayuno. _No más pasearse por ahí en pelotas, _se dijo a si mismo. Escuchó nuevamente como su estómago gruñía esta vez con más fuerza. Harry se volvió a abrazar a si mismo. _Creo que podré vivir sin eso, si así todas las mañanas me despierto con este increíble aroma a deliciosa comida._ En respuesta a su rugiente amigo, se levantó de la cama y se ató firmemente la bata de noche. Mientras guiaba su camino hacia el lavabo, sintió como un tímido puño golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Harry... estas despierto?

Primero revisando que la bata estaba bien atada a su cintura, Harry caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. El sentimiento de calidez que había sentido la noche anteriopr regresó a si mientras miraba a la pequeña pelirroja. Ella se veía un poco nerviosa al verse de pronto con el cara a cara mirándolo directamente al pecho donde la bata dejaba asomar un poco de este, rápidamente ella apartó al vista y le sonrió tímidamente. Harry se apoyó un poco en el pomo de la puerta y se la devolvió.

-Buenos días -dijo el en un tono apenas audible.

-Buenos días -respondió ella -No estaba muy segura a que hora te levantas, pero pensé que tendrías una última practica antes del juego de esta noche. -su voz aun temblaba con un poco de miedo, y sus ojos trataban de esquivar los puntos donde la bata del chico que tenía frente a ella se abrían para hacerle contemplar su fisonomía.

-Bueno... si que la tengo -Respondió tranquilo. Se sorprendió al mirarla a la cara y ver que ella estaba teniendo un mal rato viéndolo directamente al pecho y le costaba mantener la atención en su rostro.

-Bueno... yo... yo veo que ya estas levantado. -tartamudeó haciéndose un poco hacia un lado -el desayuno esta listo... claro si quieres algo. -ella apartó los ojos de el y se dirigió a la escalera con la mirada al suelo.

-Gracias -le grito mientras sus ojos recorrían su forma. Los largos rizos rojos se balanceaban con gracia por su espalda donde el tenía puesta su atención. Ginny llevaba una bata de noche de satín, la sedosa tela parecía acariciarle la piel y ajustarse a la perfección en sus caderas haciendo notoria cada curva de su parte trasera, estaba embobado viendo como se iba andando. Se vio a si mismo recorriendo esas curvas con sus manos y disfrutando haciéndolo; se tubo que dar una bofetada a si mismo para poder tener la mente en claro -Bajaré en un minuto -le gritó.

Ginny había preparado un gran desayuno a base de Huevos, tostadas y bacón. La comida era excelente bien acompañada con la tranquila plática que mantenían mientras tomaban su desayuno. Harry se dio cuenta de que ellos no hacían ningún esfuerzo por estar juntos, ni siquiera por practicarlo. El simple hecho de tomar el desayuno con ella era algo natural y agradable. Se imaginó a si mismo haciendo lo mismo cada mañana durante el resto de su vida. El peso de todo lo embargó al darse cuenta de que nuca podría ser así, que nunca podría estar con ella. Ella compartiría estos momento especiales con su marido... con Mark. Harry estaba sorprendiéndose a si mismo al darse cuenta de que sentía celos de Mark y se sentía avergonzado por lo mismo. Mark no se lo merecía... Mark había encontrado a Ginny por el tesoro que era ella y el no había tenido miedo de hacerla suya para siempre.

-¿Un poco más de té? -La dulce voz de Ginny hizo que volviera a la realidad

-Um... no gracias. -dijo suavemente negando con la cabeza. el la miró a los ojos y le sonrió -Todo estaba genial. Gracias.

-De nada. Creí que mientras estuviera por aquí podría ser algo útil mientras este aqui -Se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-¡Déjalos! Tu cocinaste, yo limpio -dijo Harry rápidamente -Es lo justo y mañana podemos cambiar.

Ginny lo miró entre curiosa y dubitativa -Umm... no se... ¿tu sabes cocinar? -pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Se levantó tratando aparentar estar indignado -Mujer... déjame decirte que podría haber sido perfectamente un Chef Muggle.

-Discúlpame si llego a reservarme una opinión.-le dijo con tono hiriente.

-Bueno, puedes juzgarlo por ti misma esta tarde. -le dijo bebiendo lo que quedaba de su té -cocinaré la cena para ti antes del partido.

El rostro de Ginny se oscureció un poco al responder -Oh... ¿que tal si lo dejamos para mañana por la noche? Mark... me prometió que me llevaría a cenar antes del partido.

Harry sintió ese golpe de celos del que era consciente que no debería sentir. esforzándose por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro y su voz en un tono calmado trató de contestar -Acabas de hacer un trato. Así que... Mark y tu piensan ir al partido esta noche.

-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! -dijo alegre -Pero, creo que perderé el entrenamiento si no subo a vestirme. Además por el camino tengo que visitar a Madame Pomfrey.

el corazón de Harry se detuvo por un momento al darse cuenta de que posiblemente el y Ginny habían creado vida. No pudo seguir el tren de sus pensamientos cuando Ginny lo interrumpió -¿Puedo confiar que limpiaras esto?

-Si -respondió distraído -Ve y arréglate, yo no tengo que salir hasta dentro de una hora.

Mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a los platos en el fregadero para que empezaran a lavarse, vio como Ginny salía de la cocina. Desde este momento hasta que acabara el partido y volviera a casa es cuando sabría los resultados de los análisis de Madame Pomprey, supuso que le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECEMOS Y SE QUE VALE LA PENA EL PEQUEÑO ESFUERZO QUE HAGO, A LOS QUE LES INTERESE (se que no debo de hacer esto pero quiero hacerlo) Y QUIERAN LEER FICS LARGOS CON INTRIGA Y UN POCO DE TODO LES RECOMIENDO "EL TRIO Y EL MISTERIO DE LA PROFECÍA" Gemini-Left Y UNO PROPIO "EL SECRETO DEL DRAGÓN" POR FAVOR DENSE UNA VUELTA Y DIGANOS QUE OPINAN DE NUEVO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.**

**(1) Meterse al sobre, expresión ocupada para dar a entender irse al catre o meterse en la cama, Elsielann utilizó una expresión típica inglesa, yo solo la castellanicé :p **


	10. RETOS

**Hola a tods, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, en verdad me encantan, espero no haber olvidado responder a nadie y si tienen dudas ya saben dejen su mail y encantado las contestaré, otra rápida actualización como prometí, espero no volver a tardar tanto, y tambien espero muchos pero que muchos reviews.**

**Antes de que lean esto necesito que tomen 2 factores a la hora de la crítica, 1º La historia fue escrita por una mujer así que hay ciertos detalles que ya se darán cuenta que son un tanto confusos y los tube que poner a lo que sería la visión de mi (un hombre) a los actos que pasan y 2º Es mi primer, como lo podría llamar por que no es? Lemmon? de eso seguro pero no se creo que ahora si me pasé un poco con cosas de mi propia cosecha quien lo haya leido en ingles sabrá por que, espero les guste y no se les haga desagradable ni de mal gusto.**

** AH SI! casi lo olvido hay un 3º Gracias a mi musita, preciosa que me inspira alegría cada día y me dice que no deje las cosas a medias que termine lo que empiezo, CEVAPREFN GR NZB! **

**Y por último, prometo no fastidiar más ya se que quieren leer el capi, un saludo muy especial a anatripotter, por haber sido capaz de leer exitosamente EL SECRETO DEL DRAGON, gracias por tus criticas y tus mails, todo es constructivo y aunque sea un poco... ehhh como lo dijiste, Ah si! nepotista lo voy a hacer... LEAN SUS HISTORIAS EN FANAUTORES, se divertirán de lo lindo jejeje. ¡Sorpresa!**

**Un abrazo, que valla bonito y que la magia los acompañe **

**Thiago **

**

* * *

CAPITULO 9**

**RETOS**

La tarde estaba clara y fresca cuando Harry salió al campo junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Se quedaron juntos mientras sus oponentes estaba siendo anunciados y miraban como el equipo de Wimbourne alzaba el vuelo. Harry notó que ellos estaban cerca de hacer estallar a los espectadores. Sintió un pellizco de emoción al recordar que allí, en algún sitio, Ginny lo estaría mirando. Con la disciplina tantas veces practicada, hizo que todos los pensamientos de su mente se desvanecieran y las luces del campo junto con los rugidos de los espectadores le llenaran la sangre de emoción y ansias de victoria.

Harry se subió a su escoba ajustándose los lentes, cuando el presentador introdujo al equipo de Montrose despegó a toda velocidad junto con el resto de su equipo, volaron en formación, barriendo el perímetro del campo para poder deleitar un poco a los fans. el viento agitaba su cabello, sus túnicas negras y blancas reviraban en el aire, Harry decidió hacer una corveta para conquistar más vítores. Siempre desde que recordaba haber visto la Copa Mundial en su cuarto año, el había deseado en secreto ser un jugador de Quiddich profesional. No se imaginaba haciendo nada diferente con su vida y le encantaba compartir su pasión junto con sus fans.

Habiendo terminado las dos vueltas al campo, el capitán llamó a reunión todos ocuparon sus posiciones iniciales. Harry se tomo esos segundos antes del pitido inicial para medir y estudiar a sus oponentes. Los que antes eran considerados un equipo formidable ahora no se veían muy imponentes vestidos en sus túnicas negras con amarillo y no aparentaban ser un gran reto. Pero como los años le habían enseñado, nunca debía de menospreciar al enemigo. Quiddich podía ser un juego rudo y calculado, pero a veces, solo hace falta un giro del destino para hacerse con la victoria.

Con el sonido del silbato el juego empezó, Harry siempre había disfrutado jugar Quiddich en Hogwarts, pero eso no era nada compara a un juego profesional. El vuelo era rápido y agresivo. Las Bludgers zumbaban a gran velocidad y nadie dudaba de tirar a nadie de la escoba y la Quaffle cambiaba de manos tan velozmente que era difícil ver que equipo tenía posesión del balón, Harry sabía que solo debía enfocar su atención en la búsqueda y persecución de la pequeña Snitch. La verdad, comparar los juegos de Hogwarts con un partido de Quiddich profesional era bromear.

Volando cerca de los postes de gol contrarios, Harry tubo que hacer una brusca maniobra al esquivar una bludger con su nombre que pasó zumbando por su oído. Tomó unos segundos para orientarse y enfocarse en encontrar al buscador contrario en el campo. Satisfactoriamente para el, este acababa de ser distraído por una bludger astutamente lanzada, Harry rápidamente aceleró elevando el vuelo y dando una vuelta al campo buscando un resplandor dorado.

Mientras se aproximaba a los postes de gol de su equipo pudo notar la mirada de concentración de su Guardián y Capitán Ian Mc.Greggor. El podía ser una persona relajada fuera, pero en el campo de Quiddich se tomaba el juego muy en serio. Harry miró hacia abajo para ver a los cazadores de los Wasps formados en la posición de ataque llamada _'cabeza de halcón' _el decidió bajar la altura y continuar con la búsqueda de la snitch.

Ya llevaban dos horas de juego, la snitch no había dado muestras de existencia. Sorprendentemente los Wasps habían hecho un buen juego dejando el marcador 80 a 120 favor para Montrose. Veinte minutos atrás había descubierto al buscador contrario marcándolo y siguiéndolo en todos los movimientos, para dar un poco de emoción al público y liberar algo de tensión para si mismo ejecutó un soberbio Amago de Wronsky. El pobre buscador contrario pasó más de quince minutos siendo atendido por los medimagos antes de que pudiera volver a montarse en su escoba. Durante la diversión, Harry aprovechó para reconocer el área pero no se veía por ningún lado el destello dorado.

Harry empezó a preguntarse que pasaría si el juego se extendía hasta tarde por la noche, solo eran las ocho pero si se extendía aunque fuera dos horas más, tendría que buscar algún modo de liberarse del partido. Esta noche con Ginny le iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo y no quería arriesgar sus vidas solo por un partido de Quiddich. Un grito colectivo desde la tribuna de Montrose, hizo que Harry saliera de sus ensimismamiento para eludir una Bludger que se le acercaba directo a la cabeza.

El acontecimiento golpeó los pensamientos de Harry para saber que debía determinar ese partido lo antes posible, no solo por la posible llegada de la hora límite, si no por el riesgo que corría de salir lastimado y si no se concentraba era como si jugara con su vida y con la de Ginny. Miró a las gradas para ver como una muchedumbre de fans vestidos de negro con dorado, gritando, bailando y agitando banderines de dichos colores, sabía que los Wasps habían anotado una vez más. Doblo sus esfuerzos para conseguir atrapar la Snitch.

Diez minutos más tarde, vio sus plegarias volando tranquilamente entre los postes de gol de su equipo. Harry aceleró y fijo su mirada en caza de la preciada Snitch. Mirando periféricamente, vio una mancha de negra y dorada que se acercaba a su posición, el buscador contrarío la había visto también. Estaba cerca solo unos metros lo separaban de la preciosa victoria, pegó su torso un poco más a la escoba para ganar aceleración y estiró su mano, segundos después atrapaba entre sus dedos la pelotita antes de que el otro buscador se lanzara justo por donde segundos antes iba volando. Mientras reducía la marcha escuchó los gritos de los fans, Harry no podía estar más feliz, la adrenalina de haber ganado justo en un duelo reñido con el buscador contrario, lo ponía eufórico rodeó el campo mostrando su tesoro capturado mientras recibía los vítores de los fans.

-0-

Cuando salió del vestuario Harry fue rodeado por una marea de fans felicitándolo por su actuación y pidiéndole autógrafos. El sonreía, estrechaba manos y firmaba programas del encuentro, todo el tiempo parecía distraído hasta que vio la inconfundible cabellera Weasley sobresalir entre la gente. disculpándose con sus admiradores, salió a reunirse con ellos.

No le sorprendió cuando llegó con los Weasley que no lo felicitaran, si no más bien le reprocharan por los peligrosos movimientos y los acontecimientos del partido. Mientras daba disculpas y explicaciones se dedicó a inventariar al personal que se encontraba allí, notó que excepto por la ausencia de Charley y Percy, todos y cada uno de los Weasley habían asistido al encuentro. Lo que no pudo resistir fue ese golpe de celos cuando vio a Ginny sujeta cariñosamente del brazo de Mark. estaban al fondo del grupo y por lo que parecía Ginny estaba muy pálida.

Gradualmente el clan Weasley se había separado para estar con sus respectivas familias. Pronto solo quedaron, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mark y los gemelos que estaban fuera del estadio tomando el aire.

"Por que no vamos todos a tomar algo a Las tres escobas" Sugirió Ron. "No se vosotros pero yo estoy calado hasta los huesos"

"Una dulce y tibia cerveza de mantequilla suena bien para mi" añadió Hermione, arropándose un poco más con su capa, Ron se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

"Yo no le decía que no a un baso de wiskey de fuego" agregó Fred.

"¡Si de eso se trata, cuenten conmigo!" dijo George.

"No estoy seguro..." titubeó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza "Se esta haciendo tarde" sus ojos giraron hacia donde se encontraban Ginny y Mark.

"Vamos amigo... si son apenas las nueve y cuarto" presionó Ron "Solo estaremos un momento. Una o Dos bebidas como máximo. Puedes relajarte un rato, después de un duro partido"

"Ron, no presiones. Harry podría tener otros planes para la noche" soltó Fred con un tono bastante sugestivo.

Harry giró para mirar a Fred al que al parecer alguien le había dado soberano pisotón ya que Fred estaba con una pierna hacia arriba acariciándose el pie y dando estúpidos saltitos y su cara estaba de un muy marcado color escarlata. Hermione estaba parada junto a el con un gesto de temible satisfacción.

Harry miro a Ginny que miraba con ojos como dagas hacia Fred. Mark había abrazado aún mas a Ginny y le dedicaba una gélida mirada a Harry.

Fred finalmente pudo hablar para protestar. "¡solo quería decir que, quizás el tenía una cita con cualquiera de estas preciosas fans que están por aquí!" Miró a Hermione desafiante "Por merlín mujer¿tienes plomo en los pies? pensé que me lo habías roto"

"Mejor mantén tu boca cerrada hermano" respondió George

Harry regresó con Ron para disculparse y decirle que se iba, cuando del fondo del todo se escuchó la pomposa voz de Mark. "Creo que Harry se sentirá como si estuviera haciendo mal tercio rodeado de parejas. Solo dejémosle que se valla."

No sabía el por que le habían sonado tan irritantes las palabras de Mark, Harry podría haberse reído cuando escuchó a Fred decirle a George "¿somos una pareja?" Ensayando sus técnicas de relajación, cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco. Cuando los abrió miró directamente a Ron, sacó su varita y dijo "Nos vemos allá"

-0-

La atmósfera en Las Tres Escobas por la noche era completamente diferente a como solía ser durante el día. Con la luz del sol ausente colándose por las ventanas, varias velas iluminaban tenuemente la estancia haciendo vibrar sus flamas con la más mínima corriente de aire que pasaba. Había un cúmulo de gente bastante amplio y el sonido era aún más alto que cuando la taberna se llenaba con alumnos de Hogwarts.

Con algunas amables disculpas a los clientes, lograron limpiar un área con dos mesas que unieron para estar más cómodos. Harry no se sorprendió al ver que Mark sentaba a Ginny tan lejos de el como fuera posible. Ginny, por su parte, sonrió apologéticamente a Harry y tomó asiento.

Una vez todos ocuparon su lugar, una atractiva bruja vino para tomarles la orden, Harry reflexiono y decidió mantenerse alejado del wiskey de fuego, pidiendo solo un poco de zumo de calabaza. el esperaba que Ginny pidiera un vaso de vino. Había leído acerca de las propiedades relajantes del vino y sabía que podría ayudarle a hacer su tarea un poco más fácil. Desafortunadamente, como Hermione, había pedido cerveza de mantequilla.

Pronto Harry fue arrastrado a una conversación junto con George que estaba sentado a su lado, pronto la noche empezó a hacerse mas amena mientras las palabras iban y venían y todos disfrutaban de la compañía. justo eran las diez cuando vio donde se encontraba Ginny, ella y Mark estaban enfrascados en una discusión con Hermione. No había encontrado ningún momento en toda la velada para hablar con Ginny y el tiempo seguía pasando ahora era imperativo que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

Ron le estaba contando a Harry la técnica del doble ocho que usó Ian McGreggor durante el encuentro. Harry estaba solo medio escuchando cuando su atención fue dirigida a un Mark que se levantaba y se perdía en la gente camino al lavabo.

"Personalmente hubiera reducido y tomado las cosas con calma, creo que por eso los Wasps fueron capaces de anotar tanto" Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry "¿Harry... estas ahi?"

Harry regresó su atención hacia Ron y se disculpó "Lo siento Ron... mira, tengo que ir a hablar con Ginny un minuto¿me disculpas?" levantándose añadió " vuelvo enseguida."

Ginny estaba muy enfrascada en su discusión con Hermione y no parecía haber notado que Harry estaba para justo detrás de ella. Sentándose en el sitio antes ocupado por Mark el le asintió a Hermione y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Ginny ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. "Err... Ginny... ¿podemos hablar afuera por un minuto?" Girándose nuevamente se disculpó con Hermione, Harry se levantó pata echar atrás el asiento mientras se levantaba. salieron en silencio del Pub hacia el frío de la noche.

Fuera solo se veían los charcos de luces que dejaban los reflejos de las ventanas del interior, Ginny se quedó quieta en el exterior, sus brazos cruzados abrazando su cuerpo que sufría las inclemencias del frío esperando a que el hablara. Harry nervioso, paso su dedos entre su cabello, preguntándose justo ahora que estaban solos lo que le tenía que decir a ella. Respiró hondo tratando de calmar sus nervios "Lo siento... hace frío aqui afuera, es que adentro estaba muy concurrido y pensé..." Se quitó la capa.

"Esta bien Harry" le aseguró "Gracias," añadió cuando Harry le colocaba su capa sobre los hombros y la ajustaba un poco en el cuello.

"Bueno... es que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde esta mañana. y bueno estaba pensando... ¿Que tal fue tu visita con Madame Pomfrey?" le preguntó con todo el tacto que su mente creía correcto.

"¡Oh!" respondió con un tono sorprendido "bueno... el hechizo aun no ha sido roto" Ginny dudó por un momento, que dedicó a mirarle con una expresión curiosa "Harry... te hubiera dicho inmediatamente si viniera un bebe. Hubiera encontrado la forma de hablar contigo" le aseguró.

Harry no estaba seguro si debía sentirse aliviado por que Ginny aun no había sido forzada a la maternidad, o deprimido por que aún debían de permanecer a la merced del hechizo. Pese a todos sus sentimientos, el sabía que tenía que continuar con su plan. Con una sonrisa de determinación asintió. "Al ser ya las diez pasadas, he pensado que quizás podríamos pensar en como discretamente podríamos salir de aquí" el corazón de Harry sintió un escalofrío al ver la cara de desmayo que puso. El sabía lo que esta situación le estaba haciendo pasar y que era la que lo estaba pasando peor, pero tenía la completa intención de tratar que las cosas mejoraran. El conocía la forma de lograrlo, lo que no sabía era la forma de explicarle que esta noche se tendrían que tomar su tiempo. Estando Mark en el mismo sitio solo empeoraba las cosas. "¿Ginny... sabes cuando tiene Mark planeado llevarte a casa esta noche?"

"No hicimos ningún plan definitivo..." empezó, Harry notó que por algún motivo ya no lo miraba a la cara y parecía sospechosamente nerviosa, una mirada de culpa se dibujó en su rostro, algo andaba mal. "Yo... yo... nunca le dije a Mark donde planeaba quedarme" titubeó con un fuerte temblor en la voz.

"¡GINNY!"

"¡Es que no he encontrado el modo propio de decírselo!" exclamó a la defensiva. "Aun esta muy sobresaltado... por todo esto, es que no puedo... me siento horrible" sentenció ahora con lágrimas se asomaron en el contorno de sus ojos, el corazón de Harry se partió en dos en ese momento.

"Shhh" la confortó, acariciándole el rostro y apartándole el cabello de la cara. "Esta bien. Puedo esperar hasta que tu estés lista. No es como si el no supiera lo que esta ocurriendo" vaciló un momento. "¿Por que lo sabe... verdad?" le preguntó en alto.

La mirada de Ginny se endureció un poco "Por supuesto que sabe"

Harry puso sus manos atrás en entrega. "Yo solo estaba preguntando..." Trató de redireccionar la conversación a como podrían irse un poco antes. "¿sí que irás a casa sola... o prefieres venir conmigo? o ¿Planeas que Mark te lleve a La Madriguera y después vas a casa?"

"Honestamente no había pensado mucho en todo eso" suspiró "Creo que esperaba dejarle caer la noticia algún momento durante el día"

"Creo que sería una estupenda idea si te decidieras ahora mismo. No es que tengamos mucho tiempo hasta la media noche." Harry decidió que estaba presionando demasiado y le dio una pista añadiendo "Bueno... es que... a mi me gustaría... la verdad es que necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo esta noche, por que bueno... es que... hemos estado... presionados... si eso... últimamente"

Ginny bufó de suavemente y sacudió la cabeza "Harry, me encantaría pero no le encuentro ningún sentido a tus palabras."

"Perdona, solo por favor confía en mi cuando te digo que debemos estar pronto en casa" apeló.

Ginny escudriñó un rayo de luz que le dio en el rostro, girándose, Harry vio a Mark de pie frente a la puerta del local "¿Que esta pasando?" "¿Que hacen los dos aquí afuera?"

"No esta sucediendo nada." Respondió Ginny caminando hacia la puerta. "Dentro estaba demasiado concurrido para hablar."

Mark miró sobre el hombro de Ginny a Harry de manera sospechosa. "Bueno... es que no sabía que pensar. regreso a la mesa y veo que habías desaparecido" le dijo a Ginny.

"No me hubiera ido sin avisarte." Murmuró Ginny. "Además se esta haciendo algo tarde..."

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" pregunto Mark "Podemos irnos ahora mismo si es lo que quieres."

"Yo, pues... tenía la idea de adelantarme un poco... e irme con... con Harry." Balbuceó.

"Ah" el tono de Mark era seco y sus ojos se estrecharon al mirar a Harry. Se apartó de la puerta del bar y, tomando a Ginny del codo, empezó a caminar apartándose del Pub. Mark solo murmuró un coto "Nos disculpas" mientras pasaba al lado de Harry empujándolo.

A Harry se le erizó la piel al ver como manipulaba a Ginny, pero por esta vez tubo que morderse la lengua. Miró como la comprometida pareja se alejaba en la noche hasta un punto en que sabían que no podrían ser escuchados y allí se detuvieron. Ahora estaban mirándose el uno al otro y la espalda de Harry sintió un escalofrío al ver como Mark le gesticulaba con los brazos de forma violenta a Ginny. Una vez más vio como Ginny aplacaba a Mark con calma al contrario de los gritos y movimientos que hacía el, oleadas de celos y rencor lo llenaban, pero no los podía demostrar y se los tubo que tragar.

Respirando profundamente y maldiciendo para si mismo, Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pareja. Se sorprendió al ver a Ginny de pie sola con su cabeza doblada en una mueca de completa derrota. Preocupado, olvidó sus pensamientos y se acercó donde estaba ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó suavemente.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo "estoy bien," respondió. Tenía una mirada temerosa en sus ojos cuando continuó. "Yo creo... Yo pienso, que ha de haber sido un enorme shock para el, el hecho de vernos juntos, sabiendo que nosotros... nosotros..." las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron corriendo por sus mejillas al momento que se llevaba las manos a la cara y sollozaba suavemente.

Harry se acercó un poco más y la envolvió en sus brazos. Tenía tantas ganas de ser capaz de hacerle todo mucho más fácil. Cada lágrima que derramaba era como un cuchillo caliente que le clavaban. Ella colapsó su llanto sobre su pecho y el la abrazó con fuerza. Estuvieron de pie en medio de Hogsmeade por unos minutos hasta que la última de sus lágrimas cayó.

Se separó lentamente de Harry, secándose los ojos le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Vamonos a casa."

-0-

Eran casi las 10:30 cuando entraron en casa de Harry. Mientras Ginny dirigía sus pasos a la escalera hacia las habitaciones, Harry se desviaba a la cocina diciéndole que subiría en unos minutos y que por favor no lo esperara en la cama. Después de una mirada confusa, asintió y desapareció escaleras arriba. En la cocina, sacó dos copas de vino de la alacena y una botella de vino de la despensa. Tomándose su tiempo, subió tranquilamente las escaleras y cuando llegó frente a su puerta toco suavemente.

Escuchando atentamente, logró sentir su voz diciendo "adelante"

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, vio a Ginny sentada en la silla junto a su vestidor. Vestía la bata de noche de esa misma mañana, no pudo evitar sentir un súbito deseo creciendo en su interior.

Ella lo miraba curiosa "¿vino?"

El se sonrió amablemente "confía en mi," dijo. Puso las copas y la botella sobre una mesa, se ayudó con la varita para sacar el corcho. "Esto nos ayudará a relajarnos," explicó mientras servía el rojo líquido y le daba un vaso a Ginny.

Harry bebió un poco de vino lentamente mientras planeaba sus siguientes palabras. Miró como Ginny bebía con cuidado de su copa. Decidiendo que era momento para un acercamiento empezó. "Ginny... estoy preocupado por todo el malestar que has tenido que estar sufriendo. Se que esta situación no ha sido agradable para ti, y me preocupa que esta siendo más desagradable de lo que debería ser." Ginny lo miró seria, su rostro estaba teñido de un gracioso tono rosado. El tomó un fuerte aliento y continuó "No me jacto de ser un experto en... la intimidad, pero esta madrugada hice un poco de investigación y creo haber averiguado que es lo que lo causa." Debido a su nerviosismo vació la copa de vino de golpe y se quedó mirándola en espera de su respuesta.

Sin mover un músculo de su cara manteniendo la misma expresión dijo "adelante explícame."

"Como es usual, la primera vez que se tienen relaciones puede ser doloroso..." recito mientras por dentro pensaba _dios, sueno tal como Hermione. _"...y con la propia... eee... preparación, cualquier incomodidad puede ser subsanada y hasta podrás llegar a sentir... algo de placer" miró como los hombros de Ginny se levantaban un poquito. "Así pues... cometí un gran error al pensar que el encantamiento Lubricus sería suficiente preparación."

Cuando el hizo una pausa, Ginny abrió la boca y tomó un respiro "Para tu información, eso era totalmente innecesario." recitó mientras el color rosado volvía a sus mejillas.

Su testimonio lo había puesto fuera de juego por un momento, Tubo la nerviosa sensación de que había hecho algo mal. Tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en orden, se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a seguir. "Si... bueno... ¿esto? lo siento... de verdad no sabía lo que hacía." el la miró y vio como sus labios ligeramente se torcían mientras daba otro sorbo al vino, _esta disfrutando como una niña con est. _Determinado a llevar acabo esta charla, aunque muriera de la vergüenza en el intento, decidió cambiar la marcha. "Al parecer que mis intentos de mantener el respeto a la naturaleza de nuestra amistad, deje de prestar atención... a otros asuntos más importantes."

Ahora Ginny le sonreía genuinamente "Harry ¿que tratas de decir?"

Harry caminó hacia ella y dejo su copa de vino ahora vacía nuevamente sobre el vestidor, tomo la copa de ella y la puso en el mismo sitio. Arrodillándose frente a ella, le puso una mano en la rodilla y la otra en la mejilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. "Antes que nada somos amigos y verte sentir tanta incomodidad me parte en trozos y me hace sentir peor por esta horrible situación." Se detuvo un momento, deseando que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que estaba apunto de sugerirle. "Ginny... lo que estoy tratando de decir... es que me dejes pasar un tiempo... azorantote. No quiero que te sientas incómoda, pero creo que necesitamos enfrentar esta situación sin la necesidad de volvernos locos."

"¿Que quieres decir con... azorarme?" Su sonrisa se había decolorado y sus ojos se habían ensanchado.

Queriendo tranquilizarla y confortarla, le acarició la mejilla suavemente "Por favor, solo confía en mi." dijo mientras se levantaba levemente para besarla.

Mientras sus labios se acariciaban con suavidad, Harry sintió que su alma se partía en dos. Una parte se sentía sucia por lo que este hechizo le obligaba a hacer, y lo que esto afectaba a su amistad. La otra aun mayor se esparcía en las sensaciones que tenía cuando los labios de ella acariciaban con suavidad la piel de los suyos. Su corazón dio un giro cuando la boca de Ginny se abrió, entrelazando sus lenguas y profundizando ese beso. Harry decidió hacer a un lado la parte renuente y entregarse a las sensaciones que le ofrecía la mujer que estaba frente a el.

Sin romper el contacto de ese beso, Harry deslizó una mano detrás de la cintura de Ginny y lentamente se puso en pie, levantándola a ella de su asiento. Una vez los dos de pie, la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola con fuerza y suavidad al mismo tiempo acercándola aún más hacia el. Su cuerpo, al igual que su mente estaban respondiendo al calor que emita teniéndola así de cerca, los brazos de ella se deslizaron por su pecho y lo abrazaron por la espalda empezando a acariciar esta de forma suave, el se dejó rendir a esas caricias.

Lentamente se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos mientras estos se abrían lentamente. sostuvo su mirada y con ambas manos sujeto con suavidad su rostro acariciándolo con los pulgares, silenciosamente y con la mirada le pidió que confiara en el. Sin romper el contacto ocular lentamente deslizó una mano por su cuello hasta su hombro. Maravillado por el sedoso tacto de su piel deslizo la bata hacia abajo dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello.

Cerrando los ojos empezó a besar suavemente su quijada. Dejó que sus labios recorrieran su piel hasta el cuello donde puso otros besos en camino a sus hombros, subió lentamente acariciándola con sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mordió ligeramente este para besarla ahora justo en la yugular, Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, Harry sintió con ella dejaba caer su cuerpo encima suyo y sus rodillas fallaron. Sonriendo involuntariamente, volvió a besar sus hombros y le ladeó la cabeza para poder tener mejor acceso al cuello.

Con cuidado y lentitud para no asustarla, deslizó la mano que tenía sobre su hombro recorriendo la longitud de su brazo, ese movimiento hizo que la bata se abriera dejando uno de sus suaves pechos completamente al descubierto. Continuo besándola cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a su clavícula. Apartándose un poco pudo observar su posición: ella parada sobre las puntas de los pies; su espalda arqueada con su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

Ella era el epitome del insensible deseo e hizo que su corazón pesara.

El la tomo en brazos y con cuidado la levantó llevándola a la cama. Lentamente dejándola sobre la colcha, arrodillándose frente a ella deslizó sus dedos hasta el nudo de su bata de noche abriéndosela. Ella abrió los ojos pero entes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra el se acercó y la beso en los párpados para después volver a sus labios. Para cuando se separaron el nudo estaba desecho y el sedoso material de su bata se había resbalado de su cuerpo.

Cuando las manos de Ginny automáticamente buscaron el volver a vestirse, Harry atrapó sus muñecas con las manos sin apretarlas y empezó a darles pequeños besos a estas y sus manos, después las empujo hacia arriba de su cabeza acercándose a su oreja y susurrándole, "Confía en mi"

Harry empezó a besarle nuevamente el cuello, y la clavícula. Sin querer presionarla, se aseguró de que sus manos solo acariciaban sus brazos y su torso, pero gradualmente cada recorrido cubría más superficie, subiendo por sus lados u bajando hacia su cadera. Cuando el creyó que ella estaba cómoda con la situación y el nivel en el que la estaba tocando, se hizo hacia atrás para poder mirar su cuerpo. Casi se desmaya por su belleza, y el estaba autorizado para tocarla.

Lentamente subió una mano por su abdomen acariciándola hasta atrapar uno de sus senos con ella, dejando que sus dedos la acariciaran alrededor de este. Cuando el cuerpo de ella se arqueo al toque de su mano, el lentamente dibujó con su pulgar el contorno de su pezón, arrancándole nuevamente un gemido. Inclinándose, hundió su boca en su pezón empezando a trazar pequeños círculos con su lengua sobre la punta de este.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda cuando, mientras el jugaba con sus pechos ella enroscaba sus dedos en su cabello. Tentó un poco mas a su suerte mordiendo ligeramente sus pechos y succionando con suavidad, ella dio un suave gemido. A su consideración Harry pensó que era la cosa más sexy que jamás había escuchado.

Harry se hubiera podido entretener con sus pechos toda la noche, pero aún consciente de su limitado tiempo decidió avanzar un poco más con sus tareas designadas para esta noche. Mientras el continuaba entretenido con sus pechos, fue deslizando una de sus manos sobre su abdomen acariciándolo suavemente. Cuando sus dedos tocaron los pequeños rizos entre sus piernas, de detuvo en seco antes de que lentamente empezara a empujarlos entre los gruesos filamentos. Suavemente los guió hacia abajo, con cuidado de no acercarse i una pulgada a sus suaves pliegues.

Sintiendo los músculos de sus muslos tensarse por el roce de sus dedos, el movió su mano hacia uno de ellos y lo empezó a acariciar suavemente, acercándose cada vez más a su centro. Cuando parecía que ella se había relajado lo suficiente, se levanto para volver a capturar sus labios con su boca en un largo beso. Mientras su lengua jugaba con sus labios sus dedos se resbalaban en los pliegues de su sexo.

El sintió una sacudida de emoción al notar que estaba suave y mojado. Cuando sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con su centro ella gimió dentro de su boca, arremetiendo aun más su tacto. El disfrutó con gran placer los pequeños sonidos que hacía mientras el exploraba sus curvas y sus valles, siempre regresando al punto sensible. Pronto ella era la que se movía y cambiaba de posición para guardar el punto en el que ella deseaba ser tocada justo a la derecha de donde el tenía sus dedos. Harry puso especial atención en ese punto para poder complacerla.

Cuando su cuerpo se arqueó levantándose ligeramente de la cama Harry, con su brazo libre la rodeo y la acercó más a el. Con su respiración entrecortada y baja, Harry movió sus labios a su garganta. Presionó su intimidad contra sus muslos. Sintiendo que ella estaba cerca del clímax, aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias y el placer en sus partes. Con un sonido que fue como el cielo en sus oídos, Ginny gritó mientras se convulsionaba y se removía entre sus brazos, Harry dejó de frotarle con los dedos y solo los presionó contra ella. Mientras ella se relajaba de la explosión, el suavemente dibujó círculos a su alrededor. Cuando su toque se fue aligerando hasta la desaparición, suavemente separo su mano de ella y la abrazó con ambos brazos por debajo de su cintura.

Ginny estaba recostada a su lado jadeando, Harry se levantó de la cama y se quito la ropa sin prisa dejando que lo contemplara. Se sintió tremendamente aliviado al quitarse los pantalones y poder liberar esa erección que lo estaba matando. Ahora ya desnudo, regreso a la cama mirando el cuerpo de Ginny y como ella lo miraba a el, ahora no había temor en su mirada, la besó suavemente, ella enredó sus dedos en elpelo deel como antes lo había hecho mientras el se acomodaba entres su piernas, ella levantó las rodillas para brindarle un mejor acceso, se quedó helado cuando fue ella la que lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y lo empujó más cerca dándole a entender que ella ahora estaba totalmente preparada para el.

Perdido en la increíble sensación que le proporcionaba su cuerpo apretado firmemente alrededor del suyo, Harry estaba sorprendida al escuchar un suave gemido a su oído "Oh, Dios... Harry" Sin necesitar ningún otro estímulo, empezó a moverse lentamente, manteniendo sus caricias largas y rítmicas. Ella trataba de en compasar sus movimientos siguiendo su ritmo, bajó la mano y recorrió su pierna subiéndola un poco más y apoyándola en sui espalda, sin tenerle que pedir nada ella automáticamente subió la otra pierna cruzándolas sobre su espalda y permitiéndole que pudiera entrar más dentro de ella.

Estaba totalmente perdido en esa criatura que se encontraba bajo el. La respuesta a los estímulos que el le había proporcionado nunca ninguna otra mujer se la había ofrecido. El placer que sentía de poderla tener de esa forma a pesar de las circunstancias era maravilloso, sus dedos se perdían en los rojos cabellos y sus bocas se devoraban insaciablemente, las manos de ella acariciaban y arañaban su espalda. Harry gimió, como las yemas de sus dedos devoraban su carne lo llenaban de placer y lo incitaban a darle mas a ella. Embriagado por sus caricias, Harry aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos golpeando contra ella con pasión. Sus gritos de asombro, le encantaron aún mas cuando ella gritó y se empezó a convulsionar a su alrededor, el lo sintió y decidió retener su clímax hasta que ella hubiera terminado con el suyo. Finalmente, sin poderse contener ni un minuto mas, cuando su interior apretó aun mas contra el, gimiendo y con respiración entrecortada dejó que su placer concluyera haciendo el esfuerzo para no dejarse caer sobre de ella.

Se mantuvieron acostados uno al lado del otro aun enredados entre ellos disfrutando de los resquicios de contacto físico que quedaban, sus respiraciones relajándoles... sus corazones volviendo a la normalidad. Harry sintió que su conciencia se alejaba de el, había sido un largo y duro día, demasiadas emociones. El ahora no le preocupaba nada excepto la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara cuando se quedó dormido.

-0-

Las suaves cosquillas que le hacía el pelo en la cara hicieron que Harry recuperara la conciencia, pero no mas allá de eso, sintiendo como unos cálidos labios besaban su cabeza, el peso que desaparecía de la cama, y el fru fru del satín rozando mientras alguien caminaba. Pero ese recuerdo no se quedaría con el cuando se rendía nuevamente a un profundo sueño.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó cuando tubo que moverse a una postura más cómoda. La sensación de la dicha de la reciente unión con Ginny aún no había desaparecido, teniendo la necesidad de acercarla un poco más a el, estiró un brazo para solo encontrar una vacío acompañado de las sábanas frías.

Sentándose en la cama y abriendo los ojos, escrutó la oscuridad de la habitación. Al no verla allí automáticamente pensó que se habría ido a su habitación. Ese conocimiento le hizo un vacío en el pecho que no supo como explicarlo. Quitando el hecho de que ambos acababan de tener una relación física más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado, tubo que recordarse que esto aún era una relación forzada y una intrusión para ella. Al momento que recordaba su cuerpo y había celebrado la satisfacción, tubo que apartar esos pensamientos al olvido... y olvidar el hecho de creer que ella le podía pertenecer. Sus pensamientos en la oscuridad le hicieron agudizar otros sentidos y pudo escuchar leves sollozos en la habitación de al lado.

Tubo que detenerse al ver que se había levantado con la necesidad de confortarla. No estaba seguro de lo que le podría decir, es más no estaba seguro ni siquiera el por que lloraba, aunque se podía hacer una idea. Se sintió estúpido, sus intentos por reducir su dolor físico habían terminado en incrementar su dolor psíquico. Supo entonces que su presencia sería lo último que ella necesitaría en estos momentos. Se tumbo en la cama sintiéndose culpable e inútil, se quedó acostado mirando a la pared escuchando sus suaves lamentos. Fueron altas horas de la madrugada cuando pudo volver a conciliar el sueño nuevamente.


	11. AJUSTES

Gracias por su paciencia, consideración, criticas, regaños, reviews y todo el apoyo brindado durante esta muy larga espera,para los que quieran saber ya me encuentro mejor de salud, aunque no estoy recuperado de todas mis cosas, ahora pido su consideración, no me dió tiempo a pulir y revisar profundamente este capitulo solo quiero que sepan que lo primero es que actualice creo que todos se merecen a leer esta historia, bueno solo eso y ya esta, espero sus criticas, para mi son un gran apoyo

Un saludo muy fuerte

Thiago

* * *

**CAPITULO 10 – AJUSTES.**

El sueño de Harry había sido inquieto y lleno de imágenes que lo desconcertaban, parte de ella eran sensaciones formidables de la noche anterior, y por la otra la de Ginny en un rincón de la habitación llorando. Se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado por dentro y fuera, dándose por vencido se levantó de la cama lentamente. Caminó sin hacer ruido hacia la cocina, donde empezó a preparar alguna cosa para desayunar. El sonido de las sartenes y el freír del bacón parecían llenar la atmósfera de silencio que reinaba en la casa y esperaba que esto no molestara a Ginny. Cuando finalmente se sentó a comer fue interrumpido por una lechuza marrón que le traía diariamente El Profeta. Después de pagarle al ave desplegó el periódico y se concentró en su lectura.

Mientras leía un artículo sobre una reciente decisión que había tomado el Wizengamot, Harry escuchó los pasos de Ginny en las escaleras. Su pulsó se aceleró rápidamente y una burbuja se formo en su estomago por la respuesta que podría recibir de ella esta mañana. Ella apareció por la puerta de la cocina dudando un poco en si debía entrar o volver a su habitación. Cuando finalmente entró su mirada se cruzó con la suya y le sonrío débilmente "Buenos días Harry."

"Buenos días" El pensó que la mirada en su rostro le debía de haber anunciado su miedo y un parpadeó de socorro cruzó por sus rasgos. Ella tomó lentamente el asiento frente al suyo y convocó un poco de té. "Por favor no me mires de esa forma," ella suspiró manteniendo su mirada fija en la taza frente a ella "estoy bien."

"Yo… lo siento –"

"¿Sentirlo por que?" interrumpió, sus ojos fulminándolo directamente. Había un vago toque de alarma en su tono.

"Te escuché llorar por la noche," admitió con un tanto de timidez. "Yo solo quería hacer las cosas más fáciles, ayudarte un poco. De verdad no quería causarte más dolor."

"Oh… Harry…" susurró poniendo su mano sobre su brazo. Sonriéndole de manera cariñosa le dijo "Ayer por la noche… fue… bueno, fue maravilloso, solo es que estoy un poco abrumada con todo esto. Ya te lo he dicho, me encuentro bien… de verdad."

Harry la miro de reojo mientras ella untaba una tostada con algo de mantequilla y deseó con todas sus fuerzas el poder creerle. Tomando un trago de su té, decidió que no tenía opción mas que aceptarla a ella dentro de su mundo. Un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las palabras de ella mencionando que lo de la noche anterior había sido maravilloso. A pesar de las circunstancias el no pudo reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa de dibujara en su rostro mientras regresaba a su desayuno y se cubría la cara con el periódico, desayunando en silencio.

Después de un momento, Harry sintió el sonido de movimiento viniendo de la mesa. Mirando sobre el periódico, encontró a Ginny mirándolo fijamente. Cuando sus ojos coincidieron, ella le dedicó una miradita. "Estaba empezando a preguntarme si saldrías por un poco de aire" le dijo con un tono bromista. Harry la miró confundido y ella rápidamente añadió. "No quería molestar mientras leías. Pero ¿quisiera saber si vendrás a mi partido esta tarde?"

"¿Appleby Arrows… campo Ellis Moor… cuatro en punto? No me lo perdería" respondió cn una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Genial!" Se levantó de la mesa y recogió los platos de su desayuno. "¿Has terminado?" preguntó mientras tomaba su plato.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, cabeceó de forma afirmativa, y tomó su plato entregándoselo. Ginny tomó el plato de su mano y sacudiendo su cabeza "Mi turno. Tú cocinaste esta vez. Me toca limpiar."

"¿No tienes una práctica temprano a la que asistir?"

"Aun me queda suficiente tiempo. Me dejaré caer por Hogwarts para ver a Madame Pomfrey después del entrenamiento" decía mientras colocaba los platos dentro del fregadero. Con varios golpes de su varita, las cosas de la cocina se dispusieron a ser limpiadas y puestas en su respectivo sitio. Guardándola y dándose la vuelta para ver a Harry y sonreírle alegremente "¿Ves? No soy una bruja por nada."

"Reacuérdame que de ahora en adelante te deje hacer todas las labores de limpieza" bromeó Harry. De pronto repitió las palabras en su mente _de ahora en adelante _y ellas hicieron eco golpeándolo severamente. "¿Estarás en casa a la hora de la comida?" Añadió rápidamente, cambiando el tema.

"Yo… Yo le prometí a Mark ayer por la noche que lo vería a la hora de la comida" contestó suavemente, aunque su voz sonaba un tanto consternada.

"Bien" respondió tratando de que su voz no sonara decepcionada. La noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que no le agradaba Mark, por la forma que trataba a Ginny, pero había decidido quedarse esa opinión exclusivamente para el; Ginny ya tenía demasiado por lo que debía luchar. No había necesidad de añadirle un amante celoso, además no era de su incumbencia si el estaba celoso o no.

_Es eso lo que soy… ¿su amate? _No estaba seguro de como se sentía acerca de eso, pero ahora que se daba cuenta se sentía incompleto.

Rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado del lugar, Ginny se movió por la cocina pasando al lado de Harry y dijo. " Me parece que es hora de que suba a arreglarme un poco" Se detubo en el marco de la puerta y lo miró. "Ya que tienes el día libre ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por el estadio y ves nuestro entrenamiento?"

"De verdad que me encantaría, pero necesito ir a ver a Dumbledore esta mañana, para revisar como van con lo de encontrar una forma de romper este hechizo" enrolló el diario y caminó hacia la puerta pasando junto a ella "¿Nos vemos después de la comida?"

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Acariciando su cara con ambas manos y suspirando, Harry salío también para ponerse listo para otro día más.

----------

Su reunión con Dumbledore había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Además Harry pensaba que no podía haber un grupo de talentosos magos y brujas mejor para hacerse cargo de su problema, pero aun así se sentía frustrado de que no habían hecho ningún progreso importante. Expresando su gratitud y dándole a su antiguo director una cordial despedida, regresó a Hogsmeade. Su frustración se incrementó cuando ninguno le pudo dar una pequeña pista de quien había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Ginny. Y si el lo supiera ¿Qué es lo que habría hecho? No podía arriesgarse en una riesgosa caza de patos que podía impedir que el y Ginny estuvieran juntos para cumplir con las obligaciones de la maldición, lo que causaría la muerte de ambos.

Gastó el resto de la mañana y la primera parte de la tarde caminando errantemente entre las casas del pueblo. Parando en una tienda no pudo resistir el comprarle a Ginny un pequeño broche. La pequeña tela púrpura con los filos en dorado coordinarían perfectamente con las ropas que usaba su equipo, además siempre usaba el pelo atado en una cola mientras jugaba. Pensó que el regalo además de bonito podría ser práctico. Rió para si mismo cuando recordó una charla que tuvieron cuando ella ingresó en el Portree alegando que no podía jugar con ese equipo por que la ropa no hacía juego con su cabello.

Al regresar a casa antes del medio día, no estaba sorprendido en ver que Ginny aún no había regresado. Pensando en que ella estaría tomando el almuerzo acompañada de Mark, sintió como ese animal celoso en su estómago se retorcía y lo carcomía. _Ella le pertenece a el, ella es de el_ le dijo su mantra mientras se preparaba un ligero almuerzo.

Mientras la tarde pasaba, se encontró más y más preocupado que Ginny aún no había vuelto a casa. Sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por estar dando vueltas como una mama gallina, se recordó a si mismo que Ginny era una persona suficientemente adulta y capaz de cuidarse a si misma. También tubo que admitir que se sentía decepcionado por que no había sido capaz de darle el regalo que le había comprado. Estaba ansioso por ver su reacción y que lo usara para el partido de esta noche. Se tubo que esforzar el resto de la tarde para mantener su mente y sus pensamientos libres de Ginny,

Apareciendo en el área designada del campo Ellis Moor, Harry encontró a ron y a Hermione esperándolo fuera de las gradass de unos rápidos saludos caminaron hacia el interior del estadio.

"Casi tenemos que comprar una sección entera para nosotros solos" Ron le dijo a Harry.

"Considerando que todos los miembros de la familia están presentes no es de sorprenderse Ron" Hermione contestó rodando sus ojos.

"¡Oh, por favor, ya basta!" Ron respondió a Hermione con una sonrisa. "Será mejor que nos demos prisa; el partido comenzará en cualquier momento."

Cuando entraron en la grada ocupada por el Clan Weasley, Harry tubo que esforzarse por no hacer una mueca de dolor. Ginny tenía un punto; el púrpura de las vestimentas del Portree y el Rojo del pelo Weasley no era una buena combinación. Y esto se hacía presente al cerciorarse que cada uno de los miembros de la familia vestía ese color para la ocasión. Caminando entre la gente haciéndose paso hacia el frente rápidamente fue llenado con un sentimiento enfermizo al darse cuenta de donde estaría sentado. Entre todas las cabelleras rojas, había una de un cabello castaño oscuro y una mirada de disgusto dirigida personalmente hacía el. Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su coraje para forzar una sonrisa creíble. Al ver que le respondía con un suave cabeceo tomo lugar justo al lado de Mark siendo este el único disponible.

Harry sintió una oleada de inmenso orgullo cuando Ginny y sus compañeros de equipo fueron anunciados. A pesar de que el color de la túnica la desfavorecía, ella se veía radiante. Con el silbido del árbitro empezó el partido. Las velocidades y jugadas eran para partir el cuello del espectador que quisiera seguir atentamente el partido, el estaba absorto en este como cualquier otra persona manteniendo su mente en el juego. Sus Omniculares fuertemente presionados en sus gafas causándole daño en el tabique mientras miraba a los jugadores del Portree pasar una y otra vez la quaffle por el aro de gol.

Con una puñalada de molestia, Harry se dio cuenta deque solamente había estado mirando inconscientemente solo a los cazadores, y específicamente a Ginny. Normalmente cuando miraba un juego se basaba en la búsqueda de la snitch. A propósito se puso a escasear el área en búsqueda de los buscadores. Lo vio volando en círculos alrededor del campo en espera de avistar la esfera dorada, cuando el grito de varios espectadores causó que diera un salto en su asiento. Giró la mirada para ver lo ocurrido uno de los jugadores de los Arrows estaba en el suelo con sus extremidades en una postura extraña.

"¿Bludger?" le preguntó Harry a Ron.

"Si… le dio justo en la rodilla" Ron sonrió con simpatía. "Por la forma en que cayó creo que pasará la noche con una buena botella de Skele-gro." Su rostro palideció mirando a Harry atentamente. "Sabes… considero un tanto peligroso que Ginny jugando…"

"en este momento cualquier cosa puede poner en peligro a Ginny," Harry respondió con un suspiro. "Cualquier cosa que pueda retrasar su llegada a casa – entré en un ataque de pánico al ver que no volvía esta tarde después del entrenamiento."

"No deberías preocuparte tanto por alguien que no es tu responsabilidad"

Harry se erizó al escuchar la voz de Mark que corría por su espalda como agua helada. Se giró lentamente para mirar a Mark y le tomó un momento tranquilizarse para no maldecidlo en ese momento.

"Ginny… te guste o no también es responsabilidad mía" Harry respondió de manera fría y desafiante. Miró como el rostro de Mark se tornaba rojo.

"Mira Potter… tu… responsabilidad con Ginny esta severamente limitada. Para tu información, Ginny pasó la tarde conmigo, después de todo ella es _mi prometida." _Contestó Mark con desprecio.

El palpitar del corazón de Harry y su furia creció do forma que no lo permitía respirar. Imágenes vinieron a su mente, Ginny con Mark, sus cuerpos sudados entrelazados, la voz de Ginny diciendo "Oh Dios… Mark…" tal y como había estado con el la noche anterior. Harry pensó que iba a vomitar. La angustia se apretó dentro de su estómago mientras sentía que se desmayaba.

"Ya es suficiente Mark" Le advirtió Ron haciéndose para delante mirando al prometido de su hermana.

El tenso momento fue interrumpido por el grito de la afición una vez más. Mientras brujas y brujos de todo el estadio se levantaban y jadeaban. Los tres hombres rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos y buscaron la causa del revuelo. El aliento de Harry desapareció al ver a Ginny al fondo del estadio colgada de su escoba con una mano, siendo ayudada por sus compañeros de equipo para que recuperara su posición.

"No puedo soportar esto," le dijo Ron a Hermione.

"Y yo no seré cómplice de esto" Escupió Mark. Llevando la atención de Harry una vez más fuera del juego y centrándose en el una vez más "Ninguna esposa mía se arriesgará así todo el tiempo. Tengo planeada nuestra vida y en ellos no están incluidas las lesiones de Quiddich. No, ella no jugará más, yo tengo la última palabra en cuanto a su seguridad se refiere"

El rencor que sentía Harry por Mark creció de forma alarmante, al ver que era indignante que esa persona quisiera controlar el comportamiento de Ginny. Agitó la cabeza de forma incrédula hacia Mark. "Estaría realmente sorprendido, si aun pudieras estar en pie después de lo que acabas de decir"

"Yo no espero que tu entiendas Potter" respondido entre dientes "No teniendo una adecuada figura paterna que te guiara en la vida… pero de donde yo vengo los brujos llevamos la varita de la familia."

Harry estaba luchando una batalla perdida con su ira, y dio un paso más cerca de Mark. "Conozco a Ginny de mucho tiempo más de lo que tu imaginas" respondió con satisfacción. "Esa clase de actitud no va con ella" bajando su voz le susurró "No creo que seas el hombre correcto para Ginny."

Mark encaró a Harry hinchando el pecho y poniéndose en puntitas para mirar a Harry a los ojos. "Déjame adivinar… tu si lo eres ¿no?" le retó.

"¡He dicho que ya es suficiente!" La mano de Ron tomó con fuerza el hombro de Harry.

Si Harry no hubiera sabido que su amigo se lo estaba diciendo a Mark, el habría golpeado a su mejor amigo allí mismo. Tomando un fuerte aliento, devolvió toda su atención al partido mientras Ron le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "Solo ignóralo Harry," le susurró Ron "No se que es lo que le sucede. Nunca había visto a Mark actuar de esta forma. Supongo que será el estrés."

Harry nunca había estado tan agradecido de ver el final de un partido cuando el buscador del Portree atrapó la snitch unos instantes después. Su enfado no le permitía quedarse por más tiempo cerca del mago que se convertiría en el marido de Ginny. Disculpándose con los Weasley por su partida lo más educadamente que pudo, considerando su humor, Harry salió disparado del estadio apareciendo en casa.

No tomó mucho tiempo que la ira de Harry desapareciera en la soledad de su casa. Pronto se sintió culpable y apenado de que no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente como para felicitar a Ginny por la victoria de su equipo. Pensando como podría recompensarle, preparó una pequeña comida e hizo lo mejor que pudo para poner la mesa en condiciones. Convocó el regalo que había comprado para Ginny y le ató un pañuelo de papel en forma de moño, como toque final puso el regalo en el plato con una corta nota –Felicidades Ginny– en el centro del plato. Mirando por ultima vez sus preparativos, y sintiéndose contento con los resultados, se sentó en el salón con el diario de esa mañana y esperó a que Ginny viniera a casa.

Alrededor de las ocho ya había perdido el apetito. A las diez y media se había ido a su habitación y recostado sobre las sábanas, las manos tras su nuca tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse. Estaba ten perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien tocó a su puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Ginny de pie junto a la cama, mientras la miraba ella se desataba el cordón de su bata de dormir, vio una pícara mirada en sus labios.

"Estas en mi lado de la cama por si no lo sabías" bromeó con suavidad.

Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír y hacerse hacia un lado, sus teniendo las sábanas para que ella pudiera entrar en la cama, mientras una vez más ella entraba en la cama, Harry fue seducido por su belleza, rodando sobre su lado de la cama levanto la cabeza y la apoyó en una mano y se dedicó a mirarla. "Sabes… no doy un lado de mi cama a cualquiera" respondió de forma juguetona.

Ginny soltó una suave carcajada. Después de un momento le susurró "encontré el regalo Harry. El broche es precioso. E hiciste la cena… no se que decir… pero gracias… lamento no haber estado aquí para disfrutarla contigo."

La sinceridad en sus ojos borró cualquier muestra de resentimiento de su corazón, levantó su mano libre para tomar un pequeño mechón de pelo de su hombro. "Eres bien recibida…" dijo con suavidad mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, a unos centímetros de ellos le susurró "Y no tienes nada por lo que disculparte" Y con esas palabras cerró la distancia uniendo sus labios en un tierno y deseado beso.

Mientras sus besos se volvían más profundos, las manos de Harry parecían tener pensamiento independiente. Parecía completamente desconectado de la parte consciente de su mente ahora que ella estaba entre sus brazos una vez más. Acarició su suave piel por todos los lugares que podía alcanzar sin tener que despegar sus labios de los suyos. Los suaves sonidos que ella hacía lo incitaron a tomarla con más fuerza y empujarla hacia si cuerpo, quedando la cordura a un lado y volviéndose loco con las sensaciones que le ofrecía. El quería devorarla.

Se quedó en shock cuando ella lo apartó y lo dejó boca arriba. Pensando que le había lastimado de alguna forma, abrió la boca para disculparse. Pero se sorprendió cuando antes de que dijera cualquier cosa ella le sellara los labios con los suyos. Su cabello creó una cortina que le hacía cosquillas en los hombros mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban con pasión. Rompiendo el beso, Ginny se hizo un poco hacía atrás y le sonrió abiertamente. "Es mi turno Señor Potter" le dijo con n tono n tanto lujurioso.

Harry supo que en ese momento pudo haber muerto e ido al cielo mientras sus delicadas manos acariciaban su piel, haciendo la mímica de sus movimientos de la noche anterior, ella empezó a besar su cuello, mientras su mano acariciaba sus hombros y sus bíceps, dejó escapar un suave gemido en su oído, poniéndolo completamente a su merced. E quería reírse de su lujurioso comportamiento, pero su aliento desaparecido y dio un salto cuando ella movió su mano sobre el pecho y le apretó una zona que no sabía que era sensible a esa forma de tacto. Ella le besó la barbilla y le sonrío mientras ponía pequeños besos alrededor de su pecho y su abdomen, jugando también con su lengua. Sus manos acariciaban sus muslos en círculos que crecían a cada vuelta, causando que Harry casi saltara de su cuerpo cuando la mano de ella se cerró sobre su parte más intima.

Ginny se levantó hasta quedar sentada sobre de el. Las mantas que la cubrieron se deslizaron hacia abajo y dejaron al descubierto su cuerpo, ella las hizo a un lado para dejarlo a el en las mismas condiciones. Suavemente acarició su pecho, recorriendo con suavidad cada músculo, su rostro era pura concentración, sus dedos recorrieron lentamente cada parte de su abdomen siguiendo patrones como dibujando un mapa sobre el, cuando sus manos se movieron más abajo ella sudó un poco y lo miró de forma tentativa. El había estado estudiándola con la mirada, el como sus manos lo recorrían, anticipándose a su tacto, ahora la miraba a los ojos y ellos parecían pedirle su permiso para algo. Cabeceó casi de forma in perceptiva y ella suave como una pluma recorrió sus dedos alrededor de sus partes.

Las sensaciones que le provocaba Ginny hicieron que Harry arqueara la espalda y golpeara su cabeza contra la almohada.

"Te estoy haciendo daño" le susurró.

Su infantil pregunta mezclada con su rostro de inocencia al momento de formularla le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y le llenó de alegría el corazón. ¿Cómo una mujer podía ser tan sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo? Definitivamente el contraste se le hacía muy erótico, pensó. Con un ligero gemido que salio del fondo de su garganta, le incorporó para sujetarla y acercarla más a el. Rodando por la cama logró quedar sobre de ella, le dio énfasis a sus palabras presionando su pelvis contra la de ella. "Esto es solo para ti."

Mientras su boca buscaba la de ella, el aprovechó para hacerse camino entre sus piernas. Ella gimió dentro de su boca al sentir el contacto, rodeo sus brazos en la espalda de Harry acercándolo aun más a ella para después hacer lo mismo con las piernas, el sintió el latir de los dos corazones juntos. Sin aliento y sudorosos ambos tuvieron la preciada recompensa de dichos actos momentos después.

Se quedaron acostados durante un rato, Ginny rodeada por los brazos de Harry y este jugando calladamente con un mechón de cabello mientras Ginny dibujaba con su dedo figuras en su pecho, ambos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sentía como cada vez que estaba con ella se intensificaba la necesidad de estar juntos. Solo con el juego de da y quita que tenían habían llegado a un término medio en sus gustos, fue golpeado por los pensamientos de lo que podría pasar si llegaban a cumplir con todos los deseos el uno del otro.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón y sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, el no pudo dejar de preguntarse si ella se quedaría esta noche con el. El sentimiento de los dos juntos era tan natural y Harry sentía como si una parte de el estuviera perdida cuando ella no estaba.

"¿Has visto a Dumbledore hoy?" le preguntó con suavidad.

Todas las fantasías de Harry cayeron de golpe cuando recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí, del por que la tenía a ella entre sus brazos. "Si, aun siguen buscando, pero para ser sinceros no han hecho ningún progreso."

"¿Pero… algo habrán logrado, no?" Preguntó.

"No están seguros si podría funcionar, pero piensan que pueden usar alguna clase de medicina muggle que engañe a tu cuerpo haciéndote pasar por embarazada"

Ginny se levantó un poco para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Para mi eso es un progreso"

"Es cierto, pero no están seguros de que la magia pueda ser engañada. Además no hay una manera segura de probarlo." Le respondió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ah" repondió. Sus ojos parecían consternados, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "¿Harry…" preguntó tentativamente "¿Por qué te fuiste del juego hoy?"

El pensamiento de Mark lo molestó, se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Finalmente decidió que decirle la verdad era la mejor respuesta, "Estaba enfadado con Mark. Pensé que sería mejor que me fuera antes de que hiciera lago e lo que me pudiera haber arrepentido."

Ginny se sentó a sus lados golpeando las almohadas para hacerlas más cómodas. "Bueno… eso explica muchas otras cosas."Murmuró para si misma.

"¿Otras cosas?" preguntó Harry confundido por su comentario.

"El no estaba de muy buen humor después del juego. Pensé que aun seguía enfadado por la charla que habíamos tenido esa misma tarde." Reprimió un suspiro y continuó. "Le dije que estaba viviendo aquí, contigo. La verdad es que no se lo tomó muy bien."

"Para ser sincero, no me sorprende." Le respondió pensativo. "No estoy seguro de cómo me lo hubiera tomado yo si hubiera estado en sus zapatos."

"Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te enfadaras con el? En el partido me refiero."

"Me molestaron sus comentarios. Son comentarios que pertenecen a los Tiempos Oscuros." Harry se removió de forma incómoda para decir lo que quería decir pero aun así se armó de valor "Es que… no lo se Ginny… pero hay algo que no me gusta en ese tipo, no me preguntes que, es un presentimiento."

"El puede tener un pensamiento chapado a la antigua… pero se razonable. No has pasado mucho tiempo con el fuera de esta… situación" estiró los brazos mostrándole la cama "Ha sido bastante duro para el aceptarlo y asimilarlo."

"Creo que tienes razón…" se limitó a responder. Se quedaron allí sentados en silencio. La mente de Harry viajaba por los recuerdos de las palabras intimidatorios que le había dicho Mark durante el juego. Sacando valor de donde ya no había, Harry finalmente preguntó. "¿Ginny… tengo que preguntarte algo… algo muy personal?"

"¿Aun más personal que estar sentados desnudos en tu cama después de haber tenido sexo?" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Si… eso creo" la miró con una mirada confundida.

"Pregunta…" contestó, su sonrisa transformándose en una mueca de duda.

"A raíz de nuestra primera noche juntos, tengo por sentado que Mark y tu…. Nunca habían estado juntos de forma más… íntima…" miró como su ceja se arqueaba confusa "¿Pero tu has… tu has estado con el… tu sabes… desde que nosotros…?"

La boca de Ginny quedo abierta mientras trataba de respirar. "¡HARRY POTTER! No puedo creer que me acabas de preguntar eso" exclamó con un susurro. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro resignada. "Hay una muy buena razón por la que Mark y yo no hemos intimado más en el pasado. No estaba segura de querer tomar ese paso en nuestra relación, y aún no lo estoy."

"Pero" protestó Harry, "tu accediste a casarte con el."

"Corrección Harry. Accedí a estar comprometida con el. No estábamos planeando casarnos hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Nunca accedí a darle una fecha específica hasta que me sintiera lista y preparada para poder ser más intima en nuestra relación."

La rabia de Harry regresó al darse cuenta de que Mark había estado haciendo varias falsas insinuaciones acerca de Ginny. Antes de que regresara a casa esta noche se había dado cuenta de que quería a Ginny, sentimiento que lo alegraba y lo aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. Nunca se atrevería a confesarle su cariño a ella… el no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Pero el simple hecho de pensar en ella con otro hombre lo destrozaba. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que no le gustaba que Ginny estuviera con Mark, Demonios, ella misma le había dicho que no estaba lista para estar con ese hombre. Seguramente que ella seguiría sus propios instintos. "¿Ginny, estas segura de que aun quieres casarte con Mark? Es que no lo veo como el hombre adecuado para ti."

Un segundo después de sus palabras Ginny lo miró molesta. El color de sus mejillas delataba el hecho de que ahora estaba enfadada. "¡No se lo que te pasa esta noche Harry! Solo… ¿Es que con que derecho te sientes para decirme quien es correcto o no para mi?"

Harry gimió al darse cuenta de que había cometido un _gran _error.

"Pasé años amándote, cuando tu ni siquiera te dignabas a mirarme. Cuando finalmente encuentro a alguien que me quiere como soy, de repente tomas interés en mi vida y dices que no es el adecuado." Le reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos, rápidamente tomó su bata de noche y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando a Harry petrificado en su lugar. "Ya he tenido suficiente con los chicos Harry" añadió "¡NO NECESITO OTRO HERMANO!" salió de la habitación golpeando la puerta.

Había logrado saltar de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta antes de que se cerrara en sus narices. Se quedó de pie en medio de su habitación, apretando los puños con fuerza y tratando desesperadamente de controlar su temperamento. Enfadado consigo mismo por haberla empujado a esto, enfadado con ella por no haberle dado una oportunidad para disculparse y enfadado con Mark por haber ocupado el lugar del corazón de Ginny que antes le pertenecía a el.

Con un grito de frustración, extendió el brazo dejando que la ira se convirtiera en magia que terminó por romper un espejo cercano terminando por caer de rodillas lamentándose en el suelo.

----------

La semana siguiente su relación estaba filtrada. Harry seguía los pasos de su vida, añadiéndole los celos que sentía cada vez que se enteraba que Ginny estaba con Mark. El y Ginny habían logrado establecer un acuerdo acerca de la situación de tener que vivir juntos. Ambos eran amigables, educados y corteses, si no es que un tanto reservados. Al no tener mayor opción de cumplir con los requisitos que exigía el hechizo al que estaban sometidos, previamente establecían los horarios de sus encuentros. Pero la intimidad que habían compartido ya estaba perdida y Ginny siempre salía de la habitación inmediatamente. Harry la escuchó llorar varias veces pegando la oreja a la pared de su habitación, cada murmullo rompiéndole el alma cada vez más.

Un sábado antes de la cena mensual de los Weasley, Harry volvió pronto a casa para encontrar a Ginny abrazada a ella misma sollozando con fuerza, hecha un ovillo en la mesa de la cocina. La preocupación que toda esta situación estaba causando, se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy difícil de llevar. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de no sentirse un intruso, se sentó a su lado poniendo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Ginny… que es lo que sucede, por que lloras?

Se sorprendió cuando ella se levanto y se abrazo a el hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Instintivamente el la rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello. Cuando sus sollozos se redujeron a pequeños hipidos ella se alejó un poco de su lado, el aun preocupado por ella preguntó "¿Ginny?"

"Mark se acaba de marchar," empezó limpiándose las lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara. "Solo fue un pequeño mal entendido, eso fue todo."

Harry con suavidad la tomo de la barbilla levantándole el rostro para que lo pudiera mirar directamente a los ojos. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" pregunto firmemente.

Ginny alejo la cara de su mano y miró hacia otro lado. "El solo… esta un poco… impaciente" respondió en un susurro. "El quiere… un poco más de lo que puedo ofrecerle ahora mismo."

Harry sintió como una masa de ira crecía en si interior. Tratando de mantener la ira fuera de su tono de voz siendo difícil preguntar "¿Ha estado presionándote… para… casarse contigo?" Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando ella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. Sabiendo la respuesta, trató de preguntar. "¿Para terner sexo?"

Ella no contesto, pero no hacía falta, la mirada en su cara y su estado la delataban y le daban todas las pistas que debía saber.

"¿Ginny, por que no vas con tu madre por un tiempo? Sal fuera de esta casa, fuera de la presión." Le respondió de forma calmada y casi silenciosa.

Ginny pareció pensárselo bastante antes de responder y acceder. "Creo que sería lo mejor. Creo que así podría hablar con ella fuera de toda la familia distrayéndonos."

"Por favor, ve por vía Floo, no creo que debas aparecerte en estas condiciones"

Ella accedió, diez minutos después la miraba entrar en la chimenea y desaparecer en una gran llamarada esmeralda.

El temperamento que Harry había estado reprimiendo estalló tomó su varita con fuerza decidido a hacerle una visita al Señor Mark Engelwood.


	12. CONFRONTACIONES

**Finalmente actualizo después de muchos meses de desaparicion y como algunos deben saber los pongo al dia con nimiedades que a nadie le interesan pero supongo que deben saber, me he mudado de pais de residencia de hecho me temo que algun dia olvide que hablo español pero no me importa gran cosa, es un cambio de aires y ahora para serles sincero rara vez tengo tiempo de dedicarle tiempo a este hobby, lamento a todas las personas que he abandonado en este tiempo pero como les dije alguna vez necesito poner mi vida en orden y por el momento no se que camino llevo pero a algun lado me llevará, también quiero agradecer de parte de Elsielann a las reviews que les dejaron en diferentes páginas web y que amablemente le traduje ya que ella del español ni la o por lo redondo, ya saben espero sus comentarios, insultos, y todo loque quieran poner si a algo no le voy a poner limite es al derecho de expresion.  
Gracias a todas las personas que me presionaron para que tradujera de nuevo espero se queden satisfechas, no es tan buena traducción ya que no le pude dedicar el tiempo para corregir errores de redacción y otras cosas pero como veran mas abajo hay una parte que me resulto sumemente complicada y bueno como siempre no quería que pareciera el libreto de una peli porno barata pero aqui lo tienen espero sus comentarios (como me repito verdad) **

No los aburro más solo PERDON !!!!!! me siento basura por haberlos abandonado.

Feliz 2007 que esten llenos de sueños y planes y DEATHLY HALLOWS**

* * *

Capitulo 11 – CONFRONTACIÓNES**

Fue bastante fácil encontrarlo, Harry no sabía mucho de Mark Englewood solo algo de que comerciaba con artefactos mágicos. Cosa que no importaba – su estatus de celebridad en el Mundo Mágico le ayudaba a tener conocidos en los sitios indicados. Con una sencilla visita al Sr. Registrar encargado en el ministerio de comercios y comerciantes le dijo exactamente donde debía dirigirse.

Minutos después se había aparecido en la puerta de Emporio de Encantos Englewood, por la ventana del aparador pudo ver a Mark acomodando algunas cosas en las estanterías de abajo.

La rabia de su interior hacía que su corazón bombeara con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho, se acercó a la puerta e ignorando la señal de cerrado la abrió con un golpe y entró hecho una fiera al interior de la tienda, causando que Mark se girara tan violentamente que quedara sentado en el suelo mirando impávido a Harry.

"¡¿Qué coño pasa contigo?!" Le dijo Harry aprensando la mandíbula.

"Fuera de aquí, esto es propiedad privada" Defendió Mark levantándose lentamente mientras buscaba la varita entre su túnica.

Harry se acercó lentamente. "No me iré hasta que acabe contigo"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Mark mientras daba unos pasos atrás. Sus ojos miraron hacia todas partes desperados cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado contra la pared y unas estanterías.

"¿Yo…personalmente? Me quedaría contento con darte una buena paliza" Harry se seguía acercando con calma y la varita a punto. Sus ojos se estrecharon y se enviciaron de algo poco común en el, malicia, "A pesar de todo, quiero que Ginny sea feliz… y aunque tu no concuerdes con esa teoría, para mi, SI es importante que sea feliz."

"¿Así que Ginny te envió?" gruño sarcástico "Así que fue ella quien te envió. A su gran héroe Harry Potter"

"Ginny no sabe que estoy aquí" Harry se detuvo a un par de pasos de el "Pero por alguna desconocida razón, ella no te dio una patada en el culo… todavía" Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sentía sus uñas clavarse en su piel, la tensión y la sabia se estaban acumulando haciendo saltar una vena de su cuello. Suavemente sacudió su cabeza para poder continuar. "No, estoy aquí para poner en orden unas cuantas cosas que has hecho, digamos solo que quedarás maldito hasta le olvido.

"No estoy asustado" siseo con un ligero tintineo de dientes.

"Deberías estarlo" Harry abrió su puño en ese instante todo el cristal que se encontraba en la tienda estalló en mil pedazos.

Mark dio un vistazo a su tienda "Yo no he hecho nada" Insistió.

"¿NO?" Harry estaba complacido al ver el terror en su mirada "¿Y que me dices de tratar de coaccionar a Ginny para que tuviera relaciones contigo"

"Solo exigía mi derecho como su prometido" Mark se enderezó sacando pecho y a pesar del miedo tratar de levantar la barbilla.

Harry se enfureció. "Tu… ¿Derecho?" rugió, corriendo hacia Mark lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la estantería mas cercana dejando caer cajas y artefactos de metal ocasionando un gran escándalo y que los cristales rotos se le clavaran a Mark en la espalda. Le arrancó su varita y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo.

"Si, mi derecho" repitió con esfuerzo, el brazo de Harry apretaba cada vez con más fuerza en su garganta. "Ella es mía Potter. Ella me pertenece… he invertido dos años en esta relación… siempre haciendo y diciendo lo correcto…finalmente convenciéndola de que lo mejor para nosotros era casarnos. No voy a dejar que todo se valla al traste por que el hombre que ella _piensa _que ama esta forzado a prestarle atención. ¡Ella accedió a casarse conmigo!"

Harry no sabía que fuera posible hacerlo enfadar más, pero Mark había logrado tocar alguna fibra sensible en su interior. Mark estaba equivocado y se lo iba a demostrar apretó con un poco más de fuerza el cuello de Mark "¿Tu piensas que eso te da el derecho de forzarla a que este a tu lado?"

"Afortunado tu… que todas las noches te la…" No pudo terminar de hablar por que Harry sabía perfectamente la palabra que iba a decir así que decidió callarlo golpeándole la boca con su cabeza. Mark escupió un poco de sangre. "Solo he estado intentando salvar todos los días su reputación desde que fue salvada por ti. Pero después de tener que pasar contigo todas las noches, no veo motivo por el que no deba ser su marido. Y no tomaré un no como respuesta."

"Eso esta muy mal" Le susurró Harry a unos centímetros de su cara. "Por que una vez que termine contigo, no podrás reclamar nada a nadie, no tendrás que ni moverte, ni te atreverás a tratar mal a nadie nunca más" La ira de Harry había reventado y levantó su puño.

"¡HARRY… detente!" Gritó alguien al fondo "No merece la pena"

Giró su mirada para ver a Ginny de pié en la entrada de la tienda. Al parecer había estado el tiempo suficiente para escuchar el pequeño intercambio de palabras, su rostro mostraba una mascara de odio mientras miraba a Mark, Harry bajó lentamente su puño y suavizó un poco la mano que apretaba el cuello de Mark.

Caminando hacia ellos, rodeó los muebles caídos hasta ponerse delante del hombre del que estaba prometida, su rostro tan rojo como su pelo y lágrimas de rabia en su rostro. "Tu me das asco" escupió para después abofetear a Mark "Y no me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra" y con un supuesto aire triunfal dio la vuelta y salió golpeando la puerta con fuerza tras de si.

"Pero- "

La plegaria de Mark fue cortada por el golpe de Harry en su estómago y en el suelo dándole una patada haciendo que chocara contra el aparador.

"Nunca más te quiero ver cerca de ella," siseo Harry apuntándolo con el dedo "Lo haces y te mato"

Al salir de la tienda, Harry miró por todos lados para poder encontrar algún indicio de Ginny. Al no divisar su cabellera entre la multitud que iba y venía, sacó su varita apareció en casa esperando que ella se encontrara allí.

La encontró en la mesa de la cocina, sus mirada fija en la taza de té que había delante de ella, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su mirada una señal de socorro le partió el corazón lo único que le venía a la cabeza era rodearla con sus brazos y reconfortarla.

"Ginny…" la llamó con cariño mientras se acercaba.

"Por favor Harry déjame sola" Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Se paró detrás de ella y posó con suavidad la mano sobre su hombro. "Lo siento tanto- Yo"

Mirándolo y levantándose con rudeza se alejó de el y de la mesa. "No.. No me toques, solo déjame sola" Sacó s varita del bolsillo y la apuntó a la chimenea "Incendio", tomó el tarro de polvos flu y lo tiró con rudeza al fuego. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer algo más ella gritó "La Madriguera" y así desapareció.

Harry entendió a la perfección que no debía de seguirla ni siquiera intentarlo, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación. Caminó toda la tarde por la casa de habitación en habitación, preguntándose como estaría Ginny y tratando de entender por lo que ella estaba pasando. Ella obviamente le importaba el cariño de Mark. De otra forma nunca hubiera aceptado comprometerse con el. La traición de Mark ha de haber sido como un golpe a si psiquis. Estos pensamiento corrían por la mente de Harry de varias formas y situaciones pero llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión, Ginny tardaría mucho en poder confiar nuevamente en otro hombre inclusive el mismo.

Eran cerca de las diez cuando Ginny regresó a casa. Ella salió con cuidado de la chimenea y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Aunque ya no lloraba sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro estaba pálido.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no correr y abrazarla así que trato de mantener la distancia antes de que pudiera pensar en las palabras adecuadas solo atinó a decir "Yo… lo siento"

Su mirada y la de ella se cruzaron. Nuevamente sus ojos se aguaron y su mandíbula tembló para después sorprender a Harry arrojándose a sus brazos.

"Lo siento tanto, te grité y te…" gimoteó.

Harry instintivamente la rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su espalda "Shhhh… esta bien" murmuró "Lo entiendo"

"Debes de pensar que soy una idiota." Se apartó para mirarlo "El sabía que yo no lo amaba… pero pensé… quise creer… que quizás con el tiempo" bajó de nuevo su rostro y lo hundió en el pecho de Harry con un nuevo suspiro.

Harry estuvo inmóvil mientras Ginny repetía las palabras que Mark había dicho esa tarde '…el hombre que ella piensa que ama' Su pulso se aceleró. ¿Aun era eso posible? Se preguntó a si mismo. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que ella aun lo amara?

Colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro para verla directamente a los ojos. "Yo nunca pensaría que eres una idiota" le dijo con suavidad bajó su cabeza para rozar suavemente sus labios con los de ella. Su corazón dio un rugido de satisfacción al ver que respondía, presionando su cuerpo contra el de el.

Guiándola hacia la habitación enredados en un baile de besos u caricias, Harry consideró el declararle sus sentimientos. Estaba decidido a hacerle saber que no estaba sola y que era amada y correspondida. Pero debido a los acontecimientos de hoy no estaba seguro si esas palabras eran sabias, pero por lo menos le demostraría el como se sentía.

A la luz de las velas, harry la recostó sobre la cama y estuvieron en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro. Mirando con gracia los colores que la luz realzaba sobre su pelo suavemente tomo un mechón entre sus dedos y lo acarició para después enredarlos dentro de su melena, acercándose un poco mas a ella, recorrió con su mano sus brazos dándole unas leves caricias para después besarlos hasta llegar a sus hombros y cuello, la desnudo con suavidad mientras trataba de besarle cualquier parte de ella que quedara sin ropa, acariciando su cuerpo con sus labios desnudando así también su corazón.

Se poso desnuda frente a el, una visión embriagadora según ciertas partes de su cuerpo, con sus manos ella se acarició con suavidad el pecho, en respuesta el lentamente se quitó la ropa sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, tomándose unas pausas para acariciar el suave cuerpo de ella. Su sangre hervía y pudo ver en sus ojos una chispa de pacer y curiosidad cuando tomo sus pezones con los dedos, bajó lentamente las manos desabrochando lentamente el cinturón que ejercía de barrera al objeto que deseaba en ese momento, bajando la cremallera y retirando los incómodos pantalones de su camino. El deseo que le mostraba su mirada le hizo temblar de nerviosismo y necesidad. Cada caricia como si de una suave pluma se tratara le daba escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo, ya no podía soportar mas tortura.

Tomándola de la cintura, la levantó recostándola suavemente en la cama abrazándola por un costado y besándola con furia presionando su cuerpo contra ella, regocijándose de ese apasionado beso. Con una sonrisa malévola la arrastró por la cama hasta que sus rodillas quedaron al borde de la cama y sus pies tocando el suelo.

Ella empezó a levantarse, Harry la tomo por lo hombros haciéndola mirar hacia arriba "Quieta" le dijo con un gemido mientras la besaba nuevamente en sus labios con fuerza. Se separó de su boca para seguir besando con delicadeza su cuello y sus hombros, abrió lentamente la boca, mordiéndola con cuidado de no lastimarla en su cuello y causando que ella emitiera un leve grito de placer. Abandonó el cuello para explorar otros horizontes encontrándose con su pecho que subí ay bajaba rítmicamente y con fuerza, besó y atacó con fiereza aquella zona disfrutando de cada espasmo que daba con sus besos y cada gemido que ella infructuosamente trataba de ahogar.

Siguió besándola por donde se le ocurría y al llegar a su abdomen se levanto para quedar arrodillado frente a ella poniendo sus manos en las caderas y su cuerpo entre sus piernas empezando con suaves besos en su vientre. Levantando la miranda y viendo su cara de placer se atrevió a bajar sus caricias un poco más, acaricio sus muslos con cuidado tratando de sentir su delicadez y suavidad. Decidió bajar un poco más su cuerpo situando su cabeza justo entre sus piernas.

Ginny se levantó de golpe apoyándose sobre sus codos mirando a Harry con curiosidad. El solo levantó una ceja y murmuró algo parecido a _quietecita._ Bajo la cabeza y atacó con suaves besos su intimidad acariciando con sus manos sus muslos y uno de sus dedos jugueteando con su ombligo. Al sentir su lengua apretándose con fuerza contra ella no pudo evitar arquear la espalda del escalofrío que sintió, una sensación extraña y maravillosa que la envolvió. Harry se separó un poco pero siguió besando sus piernas mientras sus dedos jugaban un poco con ella, una serie de cosquillas la invadió.

Harry la sorprendió recorriendo con su lengua su centro mientras ella trataba de ahogar el gemido que salía de su boca, trato de no reír pero la satisfacción de su éxito fue tal que no pudo evitarlo. Decidió que se quedaría allí un rato tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarla y hacer que ella también disfrutara.

Vio como su espalda se arqueaba echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba con fuerza sus labios, notando que llegaba al punto intensificó sus caricias y sus besos para sentir el resultado.

Su respiración se volvió mas rápida haciendo pequeñas pausas y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello tirando de el con fuerza, Con un gemido su cuerpo se tenso su espada se arqueó nuevamente dejándola caer de golpe y repitiendo esa acción. Harry intoxicado por su esencia y su gusto, continuo su trabajo pero de forma más lenta ayudando a que recuperara el aliento.

Suavemente Harry se recostó sobre ella colando una pierna entre las suyas son sus brazos la levantó y la arrastró esta vez hacia arriba para que pudiera estar más cómoda. La besó con suavidad y pudo ver una pequeña chispa en sus ojos, la besó nuevamente esta vez con más fuerza acariciando su cuerpo mientras ella hundía los dedos en su cabellera.

Harry se vio sorprendido cuando las manos de Ginny bajaron por su espalda y tomaron con fuerza sus glúteos para después pasar una de ellas entre los dos cuerpos y guiarlo dentro de ella.

Sitiándose dentro de ella sus cuerpos se movieron rítmicamente en una primitiva danza disfrutando el uno del otro. El clímax llegó con tanta fuerza que le cotó recuperar el aliento. Miando hacia Ginny el se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que ella que ella cerró lo ojos el se apartó.

Tiró de la manta tapando sus cuerpos. A pesar de que ninguno había dicho las palabras sabía perfectamente que esta noche le había hecho el amor a Ginny. Mientras ella seguía callada, respirando lentamente y disfrutando del silencio, Harry supo que habían recuperado la intimidad que habían tenido antes.

En el silencio de la noche, Harry pensó en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos tan gentil y confiada, siempre deseando lo mejor a la gente. Aunque siempre había sido muy preceptiva y era curioso como nunca se había dado cuenta que clase de persona era Mark. Una vez más sintió ira y decidió hablar. "Ginny… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? No me gustaría que te molestaras…"

Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad por un momento le pareció ver que una juguetona sonrisa se asomaba tímidamente en sus labios "Lo que tu quieres saber es ¿Qué era lo que hacía yo con Mark?" contestó.

El asintió y ella suspiró "La verdad es que a veces ni yo misma me entiendo… Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que en los dos años que salimos nunca actuó de esa manera. Nunca se ha portado mal, siempre ha sido amable y considerado… conmigo y con mi familia."

Harry odiaba el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente y aunque supiera que podía traerle problemas creyó que era mejor decirlo. "Y no crees que por algún motivo se vio obligado a estar _actuando_ de ese modo para obtener algo de ti¿Qué piensas?"

"¿La maldición Imperios" Ginny tomó aire y sacudió su cabeza. "Eso ya se me había ocurrido a mi, pero hablé con mi padre esta tarde y el tenía ideas mucho más interesantes y que tienen más sentido."

"¿Ideas?" preguntó "¿Qué quieres decir?

"Papa admitió que siempre ha sospechado un poco de Mark" Ginny se sentó en la cama y se apoyó con algunas almohadas "Sabía perfectamente que mi padre lo había estado investigando desde que empezamos a salir el y yo. Y pensaba que lo hacía solo por protegerme… o por que Mark era mucho mayor. O no lo se… quizás por que Mark no fue a Hogwarts."

Harry se levantó apoyándose sobre su codo y mirándola interrogante "Sabes bien que tu padre no es de esos." Le comentó.

"Lo se…" respondió con un suspiro. "Francamente, en ese tiempo no me importaba. Solo decidí que no iba a dejar que las opiniones de mi familia interfirieran con mi vida amorosa." Soltó una pequeña risa "De verdad Harry… si los dejara… moriría sola y vieja. No creo que hubiera hombre vivo en la tierra que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a esos ocho."

Harry se sorprendió a si mismo en si los Weasley lo aprobarían como pareja de Ginny, sacudiéndose esos pensamientos de la cabeza preguntó. "¿Te comentó tu padre el por que sospechaba de Mark?"

"No exactamente," respondió. Sintiéndose un poco fuera de sitio, añadió "Pero me dijo que el había hecho un poco de…. Chequeo… abusando un poco de su posición."

"Ahora, Ginny…" le reprochó.

"Lo se, lo se… bueno, lo que encontró no le decía mucho a Papa, pero ahora que lo dices si miro en retrospectiva, las cosas son muchos más claras."

Harry empezó a pensar que Ginny estaba evitando decirle algo. "Y…" le presionó.

"Mark siempre ha sido ambicioso. Supongo que si hubiera ido a Hogwarts, lo habrían seleccionado en Slytherin." Se sintió un poco incomoda y se vio a ella misma retorciendo las sábanas sobre su regazo. "De cualquier manera el estudió en la Preparatoria Cantania Magia, tan pronto como acabó sus estudios empezó a comerciar con artículos y artefactos. Ha progresado mucho por el pero aun creo que es un forastero."

Al ver la confusa mirada de Harry decidió esclarecerle algo más las cosas. "Al parecer esta muy interesado en escalar en la pirámide social, para ser mas claros. Papa me dijo que ha hecho relaciones con magos influyentes… tratando de integrarse el mismo en sus estrechos círculos. No creo que haya tenido mucho éxito. Papa ahora piensa que el estaba principalmente interesado en casarse con la hija del Primer Ministro para ganar aceptación."

Si hubiera podido mas a Mark, lo habría odiado. "De verdad Ginny… lo siento tanto," le susurró "No te mereces pasar por todo esto. No puedo no imaginarme como te sientes."

"Honestamente, ni yo misma se como sentirme" respondió un poco para si misma. "Duele ¡, de verdad que hace daño saber que alguien que se supone que conoces es un apersona completamente diferente a lo que tu pensabas." Levanto la cabeza para mirar a Harry y añadió "Yo no puedo entender porque actuaba de esa forma. De hecho me había acercado a la tienda para enfrentarlo por su comportamiento. Creo que puedo sentirme afortunada de que hubieras llegado antes. No creo que se hubiera comportado de esa forma delante mio."

"Debió de haber sido un golpe tremendo enterarte de ese modo."

"Si… supongo que estaba un poco sorprendida al principio. Después… bueno, no creo recordar que me hubiera sentido tan dolida y enfadada en toda mi vida." Las cejas de Ginny una vez más se inclinaron en muestra de su enfado, cerró los ojos y dio unos respiros volviendo a la normalidad, relajándose. "Una vez más calmada y hablado con Mama y Papa, me preocupe más por como te había tratado. No te merecías el modo en que actué. Lo lamento mucho… los amigos no deben de tratar a sus amigos de esa forma…"

La palabra 'amigos' se le clavó como un cuchillo. Como podría decirle a ella que no quería ser solo _un amigo. _Después de todo lo que había pasado, no se sentía con ningún derecho a presionarla más. Solo añadiría mas estrés al que actualmente tiene y mantenerla en una situación aun más incomoda.

"Ginny… ya te lo he dicho… esta bien" respondió rápidamente "No quiero verte preocupada por todo esto¿ok?"

Pareció que dudaba un momento antes de responder, después le sonrió juguetonamente. "Muy bien… no hablemos más del tema. Creo que es hora de que me valla a la cama… a mi cama" corrigió cuando vio que Harry levantaba una ceja suspicaz "Tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a La Madriguera, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos de la reunión familiar" se levantó de la cama con una manta enroscada tapando su cuerpo y recogió su ropa que quedó por todo el suelo de la habitación, se reclinó sobre la cama y le dio a Harry un beso en la frente "Buenas noches Harry"

Una vez Ginny salió de la habitación se dejo caer en la cama pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando recordó su aroma y el sabor de su piel.

En la reunión del Domingo en La Madriguera, fue bastante tenso, entre las especulaciones del por que la repentina rotura del compromiso de Ginny era un tabú de conversación. Al Parecer solo Harry y la misma Ginny sabían exactamente que fue lo ocurrido. También al parecer la señora Weasley se había encargado personalmente de advertir a sus hijos que no tocaran el tema. Claro que esta advertencia no incluía a Harry que arrinconó a Ron en el salón después de la cena.

"Así que… Harry… ¿Por qué no vamos fuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco?" el semblante serio de Ron no decía nada bueno, y no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto, era una suerte de que Harry conociera bien a su amigo para poder leer entre líneas, por que enfadado sui amigo realmente podía dar miedo cuando esta molesto.

Se quedaron de pie frente a la verja que rodea el límite del jardín de los Weasley, las manos de Ron estaban bien ocultas dentro de sus pantalones y su vista estaba fija en el cielo nocturno. "Cuando éramos más jóvenes," empezó "antes de que empezáramos en Hogwarts, hubo bastante tiempo en que en casa solo estábamos Ginny y yo – los únicos niños en casa. Siempre hemos sido muy cercanos el uno con el otro, por que durante ese tiempo solo nos teníamos el uno al otro y había una… conexión especial. Era algo más que ser su hermano mayor. Era yo también su amigo."

Harry vio como ron suspiraba y bajaba su mirada para ahora mirarlo a el y después enfocarse en la vieja verja que estaba frente a el, sacando la mano de su bolsillo tomó una piedra de la verja y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo, se escucho en lo profundo que golpeaba a algo y después silencio de nuevo. "Desde entonces hemos tenido diferencias y discusiones, ya no pasabamos tanto tiempo juntos, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre ha estado esa conexión." Miró de nuevo a Harry. "¿Recuerdas en cuarto año cuando le pedí a Fleur que viniera conmigo al baile de navidad?"

Harry se limitó a asentir y después seguir mirando al horizonte recordando esos detalles del pasado.

"Ginny estuvo allí para reconfortarme. Aunque no éramos muy cercanos en esa época. Siempre ha estado allí por mi, cuando más lo necesitaba." La voz de Ron pareció quebrarse cuando añadió con un suspiro "Es que me esa matando el no poder ayudarla en estos momentos."

Harry cerró los ojos y se dio un masaje en las sienes. "Ron, de verdad, me gustaría poder decirte algo que te tranquilizara…"

"Solo dime que ocurrió Harry" respondió con fuerza "Solo dime el por que mi hermana pequeña ya no esta comprometida. Dime que mi mejor amigo no la esta lastimando… que mis peores temores no se están haciendo realidad."

Harry dejó caer sus manos a los lados y miró a Ron, el se merecía conocer la verdad. Tomó un fuerte respiro y contestó. "Desearía más que nada decirte que no le estoy haciendo daño… no quiero hacerle daño." Cuando vió la rabia contenida en los ojos de su amigo rápidamente añadió. "Pero ahora eres tu quien tiene que juzgarme…" le contó todo lo que había pasado con Mark, poniéndolo al día y cuidando cada detalle.

"¡Ese maldito bastardo!" las manso de ron ahora estaba apretando la valla del jardín con fuerza. "Deberías haberlo matado."

"Creeme que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo habría hecho." Contestó con n gruñido.

"¿Y que fue lo que te lo impidió?" ron le preguntó con cierta irritación.

"Ginny" Contestó Harry con simpleza. Cerró los ojos y encerró la furia que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Ginny te detubo?" preguntó incredulo. "Habría pensado que ella lo estaría maldiciendo hasta el fin de sus días."

"Quizás lo hubiera hecho" le confirmo Harry, enfocó su mirada un poco mas en el paisaje nocturno cuando añadió. "Honestamente… creo que ella ahora se siente libre por haberse librado de el."

"Bueno, yo me siento así" Ron contestó con resolución, después su tono de voz sonó curioso cuando le preguntó "¿y que hay de ti"

Harry le miró confundido "¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"¿te sientes liberado?"

"¡Si!" respondió demasiado rápido "Y no… quiero decir… me siento bien de que el ahor afuera de su vida… pero…" Se detuvo y contemplo de nuevo el oscuro horizonte.

"¿Pero?" le presionó.

"Yo… yo solo…" Al parecer Harry no podía verbalizar sus sentimientos. Había una cierta señal de frustración. Pero en el fondo algo de esperanza. Solo que no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Decias" Al parecer Ron se estaba impacientando.

"No se que hacer," Harry respondió con la primera frase completa que le vino a la mente.

Ron se quedó pensando en silencio los dos perdidos en el mismo paisaje de árboles y oscuridad. Finalmente con una sonrisa maliciosa añadió: "Tu lo que estás es enamorado de ella. ¿O te atreverás a negarlo?"

Harry no lo podía negar, estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que lo había descubierto "No. No puedo negarlo" contestó con voz apagada.¿Ok?¿

"Creo saber cual es tu problema amigo" Ron ahora lo miraba y sonreía de una forma extraña. "Hazte un favor a ti y a Ginny y díselo"

Harry deseó que fuera así de sencillo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry bajó adormilado hacia la cocina, no solo fue recibido con un suculento desayuno si no con un encantador y alegre buenos días de Ginny.

"Me parece que olvidé decirtelo…" Respondió con voz aun adormilada.

"¿Decirme qué?" con un tono algo frió.

"En esta casa," empezó levantando el dedo y esforzándose por contener un bostezo, "a nadie le esta permitido sentirse festivo al menos hasta que me tome una taza de té y termine de despertar."

"O por merlín… nos hemos levantado del lado gruñón de la cama." Respondió juguetona mientras le despeinaba el pelo.

Harry soltó un medio gruñido con risa todo junto mientras se sería el agua para el té.

Cuando el Diario El Profeta llegó Harry se lo dio a Ginny mientras el se bebía con calma el té reclinado sobre la silla. Ella se negó mientras se levantaba de la silla "Necesito prepararme, Madam Pompfrey me preguntó si podía ir a verla temprano."

Harry se levantó y le quitó los platos que llevaba en las manos. "entonces alístate y ame encargaré hoy de la limpieza."

"Disculpa, la costumbre." Le respondió con una mirada tímida. "¿Nos vemos en un rato?"

Harry despreocupado, desenrolló el periódico para disponerse a leerlo mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny salir de la cocina, Tomando un sorbo de té se dispuso a leer los titulares, Harry dejó caer la taza de golpe en la mesa cuando vio ese titular con letras grandes y bailarinas:

_**EL MINISTRO NO PUEDE MANEJAR NI A SU PROPIA FAMILIA**_

_**Por: Alfred E. Obloquy , Reportero de investigación Diario El Profeta.**_

Mientras leía el artículo Harry creyó que iba a vomitar.

_Una fuente anónima, nos reportó que la Señorita Ginevra Weasley, la única hija de nuestro Ministro de Mágia Arthur Weasley, esta actualmente viviendo como concubina del mago que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso, Harry Potter. Mientras que esto puede ser un escándalo y una aventura sería por parte de la Señorita Weasley, esto a escalado al grado de que esta estaba comprometida en matrimonio con nadie más que respetado Mark Englewood, propietario del Emporio de Encantos Englewood, del que desafortunadamente no hemos poder obtener información detallada._

_Miss Weasley (conocido entre su círculo de amigos como Ginny) es la menor de los hijos de nuestro ministro. Actualmente juega en la liga profesional de Quiddich en la liga Británica e Irlandesa y como cazadora en el Pride of Portree. Como jugadora profesional, la Señorita Weasley ha servido de modelo para los más pequeños. Es de saber que el Departamento que Juegos y Deprotes tomará cartas en el asunto aunque esta es una situación un tanto anticipada._

_Al parecer esta clase de comportamiento no es recién adquirido por la Señorta Weasley, en sus años de escuela en Hogwarts, aparecieron ciertos rumores de que había estado involucrada en severos problemas durante su primer año de escuela. Los detalles de estos acontecimientos han sido bien guardados pero nos hace creer que estuvo en cierto uso de magia oscura. Además de conocerse varios compañeros sentimentales durante su completa estancia en Hogwarts._

_En esta era de pocos valores morales, es imperativo de que nuestros líderes nos den un fuerte ejemplo de estos en contra de la liberal cultura actual, que la promiscuidad sexual de lo jóvenes pone en riesgo la balanza de la situación. Me temo que la actitud del Ministro en cuanto a la educación de su hija deja mucho que desear y deja malos mensajes en nuestra cultura._

_Creo en opinión propia que el Ministro debería ocupar su tiempo en poner su familia en orden antes de tratar de gobernarnos, y presionar a su hija para que no haga práctica de relaciones que son más propias de Muggles._

Harry leyó el artículo dos veces sintiéndose cada vez más enfadado. El se encontraba saliendo al salón cuando se encontró a Ginny en la entrada. El le dio el periódico al ver su mirada confusa.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó de indignación mientras leía el artículo. "No puedo creerlo" exclamó "¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?"

"La respuesta a eso debe ser Mark" Harry respondió ácido. Harry apretó los puños. Si sus sospechas eran confirmadas Mark la pagaría muy caro.

"Oh Merlin… esto es horrible… tengo que hacer algo…" Ginny parecía escandalizada y al borde del llanto "Me voy ahora mismo al Profeta y…"

"Iré yo" la interrumpió Harry "no tengo práctica hasta esta tarde. Además tu tienes que ir a Hogwarts."

"De acuerdo…" contestó con suavidad "Es solo… que no pueden hacer esto… meterse en la vida de la gente y… arruinarla así sin más… no es justo."

Harry le aseguró que pondría todo en orden usando todos los medios a su alcance. Buscaría a los responsables de esta historia y sarta de mentiras y los pondría en su sitio, había cosas que eran ciertas: como que Ginny vivía con el estando prometida de otro hombre. Pero no era justo que tubieran que enterarse todos. Todo por culpa de ese vulgar y viperino escritor que le trató de sacar jugo a un problema muy personal. Tenía que buscar que publicaran una disculpa a la noticia. Nadie se iba a librar del ataque que iba a lanzar y nadie daña a alguien que el ama sin salir mal librado, si hay dudas que le pregunten a Voldemort.

Una hora después se termino de vestir. Le pareció escuchar un ruido escalera abajo. Sacando su varita bajo las escaleras con cuidado. Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a Ginny allí sentada. Su rostro estaba blanco y su cuerpo temblaba.

Harry guardó su varita y rápidamente se acerco a ella. Abrió la boca para preguntar que hacía tan temprano en casa pero ella lo detuvo y lo miró fijamente con una mirada confundida y asustada le dijo: "Me han echado del equipo."


	13. OFRECIMIENTOS

Hola a todos de nuevo aquí, no diré mucho se qu eno tengo perdon por tardar tanto, solo una pequeña nota aclaratoria al princio: digamos que la ulrima parte (lso 4 o 5 ultimos párrafos) no lo pude dejar fiel al original, me quedó como un guión de pelicula porno barata, y la verdad es que no quiero que eso pase así que tomé la idea principal y lo puse a mi manera espero no me maten ni me odien, solo espero su aprobación y sus Reviews, que ellos son los que me hacen seguir.  
Un Saludos a todas (chicos no se ofendan, estamos en peligro de extinción hay que ser sinceros) sobre todo a Gem (mi princesa ha vuelto) anatripotter (que tan paciente es) mi lectora favorita (no se quien eres pero me lo imagino ;-) ) y bueno unas larga lista de los más de 87 que se pasan de vez en cuando por aqui y dejan una nota.

NO DIRE NADA DE DEATHLY HALLOWS! lo siento soy anti Spoiler

Un Abrazo, beso, y bueno todo eso

ME!  
Thiago

* * *

**Ofrecimientos**

"¿QUE?" gritó Harry con fuerza mientras le miraba el pálido rostro, sus pensamientos fueron directamente a la visita que había tenido horas antes con Madame Pomfrey. _Esta embarazada. _Su cabeza se llenó de sangre y se sintió mareado por momentos, sus orejas se pusieron rojas y su corazón a latir con fiereza. No estaba listo para esto… No estaba preparada para ello, antes de que ella articulara alguna palabra, se levantó de la mesa mirándola fijamente. "Ginny¿estas-?

"Estoy fuera del equipo Harry" susurró "Dejada en tierra. Un reserva tomó mi lugar en las practicas." Apenas podía escuchar lo que decía mientras le explicaba la situación. Enormes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y su respiración se volvía entrecortada. "No quieren dejarme jugar… y no hablemos de practicar"

Su mente se revolvía con todos esos sentimientos, su corazón se rompió al verla tan aturullada. Sabiendo que ella necesitaba su apoyo, cerró los ojos y tomo aire con fuerza. Mientras exhalaba trataba de organizar todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en si interior y serenarse a si mismo. Mirando la tristeza de su rostro se acerco con cuidado y habló con suavidad, "Ginny, no se que decir. Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto:" Quería tener hijos y quien mejor que la bella mujer que estaba frente a el, pero pidió por su alma que esta nunca hubiera sido la situación. "Lo lamento tanto" susurró.

Limpiándose las lágrimas su rostro adquirió una expresión más severa. "¡Simplemente no es justo!" se lamentó "Esa forma de pensar es propia de la edad media"

"Cuéntame que ocurrió" le pidió mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo y se lo ofrecía, después continuó. "No entiendo por que te apartaron del equipo tan rápido. ¿No se supone que hay un tiempo de espera? Se supone que deben de reunirse para discutir que es lo que van a hacer."

"Deben de haberse reunido antes de que dejara los terrenos de Hogwarts." Ginny sorbió la nariz y se limpió con el pañuelo de Harry.

El hecho de que otros lo supieran antes que el mismo causó que se sintiera irritado. Hizo nota mental de hablar seriamente con Dumbledore y averiguar el por que no le contactaron inmediatamente, que esta información se hubiera difundido con tal velocidad no le parecía en lo más mínimo, debería sentarse con el y hablar ciertos asuntos.

"Ni siquiera dejaron que lo hablara contigo antes. Solo me pusieron frente a todo el equipo y me lo dijeron." Hipó nuevamente.

Consideró imperdonable que el equipo hubiera tratado a Ginny de esa marea. Una mujer en su condición al menos se merecía un poco de respeto, sin mencionar la discreción. Decidió que tampoco dejaría ese hecho callado. "No está bien."dijo con firmeza. "Dudo que pueda arreglar algo ya llegado a este punto, pero créeme que tendré unas cuantas palabras con el director."

"No fue decisión suya," respondió apartándose el pelo de la cara con frustración. "Llegó la petición por lechuza directamente del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes."

Harry pensó que eso era algo curioso. Su indignación fue cambiada por una profunda confusión. "Nunca hubiera pensado que ellos estaban involucrados. Quiero decir… ocasionalmente estas cosas… no se, pasan."

"Creo que esto va más alto que nada más, no creo que quisieran correr ningún riesgo con la hija del mismísimo Ministro." Respondió.

"¿Y que pasará contigo?" le preguntó "¿No crees que también podrían apartarte del equipo?" su tono denotaba preocupación.

"No entiendo por que deberían apartarme." Contestó levantado una ceja confuso. "Se que estoy un poco involucrado pero—."

"¿Involucrado?" Ginny entrecerró los ojos molesta. "¡Yo diría que estás al más que un _poco involucrado!"_

_  
_Harry inmediatamente si dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían querido decir. Rápidamente trató de resarcirlo. "Lo siento –si es verdad, estoy algo más que un _poco_ _involucrado_," se disculpó. Tenía que tranquilizarla con lo que pretendía. "Ginny, estamos en esto juntos… nunca dejaría que lo hicieras tu sola. Pero en serio eso le da un poco de sentido a que fueras apartada del equipo… después de todo, tu eres la que está embarazada —"

"¿Qué?"

Harry se sorprendió con su reacción. Repasó sus palabras para ver que era lo que la había molestado, buscó algo para excusarse. "Bueno… tu sabes el Quiddich puede ser algo peligroso para alguien que esta espe—"

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA" gritó indignada.

Todos los pensamientos que había estado ordenando se habían desmoronado, revuelto y mezclado ahora eran una masa temblorosa a la espera de un fuerte castigo, dentro de todos ellos había uno que destacaba y era un alivio, sustituido por remordimiento y con una leve confusión. Abrumado, se sentó en el suelo "Tu no…" preguntó temeroso.

Ella lo miró confusa. "No" Respondió simplemente adjuntando una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. "¿Dónde en todo el mundo se te ocurrió esa idea?"

Revisando los últimos acontecimientos relató lo ocurrido. "Te veías tan pálida. Y acababas de ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey," explicó. Cuando levantó la mirada vio una pequeña sonrisa compresiva en su rostro. "Y bien… tendrás que explicarme, si no estás embarazada¿Por qué te echaron del equipo?" preguntó aún confundido.

"El artículo Harry. El Artículo" Ginny arrugó la nariz y rodó los ojos. "Al parecer el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes piensa que soy una mala publicidad. Mis caminos gratuitos que ponen en peligro el buen y noble nombre del Quiddich."

"Pero... Eso es absurdo" exclamó incrédulo.

"¡Y me lo dices a mi!" Bufó exasperada.

"Cuando leí el articulo, no se pensé que era un día con pocas noticias, o algo por el estilo." Le comentó sintiendo en su voz desanimada y sin aire. "Quiero decir… ¿de donde sacan ideas tan anticuadas? Ya no vivimos en los Tiempos Oscuros."

Ginny se limitó a asentía mientras se masajeaba las sienes. "Bueno. Tiempos Oscuros o no esta fuera de mis manos, no tengo oportunidad de apelar."

"Ginny… no sabes cuanto lo siento, esto es mi culpa." Su expresión desencajada lo hizo temblar de frustración. Mirando a su reloj, decidió que aun tenía tiempo de hacer un viaje adicional antes de ir a la práctica. Odiaba dejar a Ginny en ese estado, pero esperaba que sus esfuerzos de esta mañana ayudaran a resolver algunos asuntos que le estaban molestando. Se levantó del suelo y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. "Tengo que hacer unos recados antes de ir a la práctica… ¿Estarás bien?"

"No tengo alternativa" suspiró. Lo miró con alegría cuando le dijo "no te preocupes estaré bien."

Harry se apareció en un pequeño resquicio de luz dentro de un sombrío callejón londinense, caminando entre edificios de oficinas tiendas y restaurantes se dirigió hacia una vieja cabina de teléfono roja que hacía el servicio de entrada de visitantes al Ministerio de Magia. Después de introducir el número correcto y anunciar su vista se hundió en las profundidades del oculto edificio.

Se detuvo para la usual revisión de varitas en la mesa de seguridad, se dirigió por el pasillo de mármol negro hacia las doradas puertas de los ascensores donde indicó que se dirigía al nivel uno, al llegar descendió junto con varios aviones de colores que llevaban memorandos. Se sorprendió al ver en el pasillo a varios magos con cámaras plumas y pergaminos, todos se callaron cuando el llegó. En segundos fue asaltado con llamadas y preguntas.

"¡Harry Potter, miren es Harry Potter!" grito un hombre flacucho que estaba apoyado en la pared no muy lejos de el.

"¡Sr. Potter por aquí!" al darse la vuelta una brillante luz lo cegó momentáneamente, el pasillo en el que se encontraba rápidamente se llenó de humo púrpura de los flashed de las cámaras.

"Nos podría decir unas palabras, Sr. Potter" lo llamo una sedosa voz a su derecha. Antes de que pudiera girar hacia el orador, sintió una fuerte mano en el hombro. Giró rápidamente hacia su nuevo ayudante, y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre adusto portando el uniforme del Escuadrón de Refuerzos Mágicos.

"Salgamos de aquí" dijo el mago con una voz profunda.

"Estoy aquí para ver al ministro." Le informó al oficial.

Otros miembros del Escuadrón limpiaron el camino de los reporteros mientras pasaban, la escolta lo dejó justo frente a la oficina de Arthur Weasley.

Al entrar, Harry vio al Sr. Weasley de pie en el centro de su oficina rodeado por un pequeño grupo de individuos asintiendo y tomando notas febrilmente y atendiendo a las instrucciones que se les dabas. "Necesito los reportes sobre estos asuntos a mas tardar esta tarde sobre mi mesa." La voz de Arthur Weasler, el Ministro, sonaba sería y con liderazgo Harry no recordaba haberlo oído hablar así antes. Cuando terminó despidió a sus asistentes que salieron de la oficina en silencio y sin mirarlo.

Observó que el mago que le ayudo a salir del atolladero de los reporteros cerro la puerta flanqueándola desde fuera. Harry respiró hondo y al exhalar suspiró. Enfocó su atención al señor Weasley que ahora se acomodaba en un gran sillón detrás de una labrada mesa de roble, Harry ocupó su sitio delante de una de las sillas de cuero frente a esa mesa.

"Situaciones incomodas Harry, nunca ejerzas de político," dijo el Sr. Weasley con un tono demasiado casual. Esturó su mano ofreciéndole asiento. "me quiero imaginar que estás aquí por lo del artículo."

Harry se sentó en el sitio ofrecido sin dejar de mirar al Sr. Weasley "Algo así, pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo." Respondió amablemente, queriendo ir al grano del por que de su visita le preguntó. "¿Quiero suponer que ya sabe que han echado a Ginny del equipo de Quiddich?"

"No, realmente no lo sabía" dijo con una mueca de preocupación "Pero.., si te soy sincero tampoco me sorprende. Me temía que algo así podría suceder."

"¿Debe de haber algo que usted pueda hacer?" le pregunto esperanzado.

"Podría ser capaz de discutir las decisiones del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes… pero creo que sería mejor no intervenir." el Sr. Weasley suspiro mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa. "No se si sería bueno para mi, usar la influencia que tengo para cambiar las decisiones del comité, en beneficio de mi propia hija."

Una idea se medio materializó en la mente de Harry. "No era eso lo que estaba sugiriendo exactamente."

"¿No?" El Sr. Weasley levantó las cejas interesado. "Bueno… entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?"

Aun inseguro de cómo sería recibida su proposición, se removió incómodamente en la silla. "Siempre he sido de los que piensan que hay que combatir fuego con fuego." Empezó "he usado la prensa antes en mi beneficio… y ha resultado bastante bien … quizás si…"

"Me quieres decir que, darás una entrevista para otro artículo." Dijo el Sr. Weasley inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

"Podría ser con un reportero en el que confíe," respondió asintiendo. "Uno que no malinterprete lo que le diga y deje los detalles importantes fuera de texto, alguien que sea discreto ¿sabe?"

"No estoy tan seguro Harry…" se reclino en el sillón mientras se acariciaba la barbilla pensando. "Ante las circunstancias podría hacer más daño y no creo que eso sea bueno"

"¡Pero tengo que hacer algo!"Gritó al ver su plan frustrado. "¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentado y ver como la vida de Ginny se arruina de esta forma!" Ya era suficientemente malo el no saber quien fue el que realizo ese hechizo sobre ellos. Harry habría sido capaz de dedicar todo su tiempo a encontrar el culpable. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos hasta tener su cuello entre sus manos; pero también sabía que no podía arriesgarse de esta manera y con ello también arriesgar a Ginny, ya que su vida dependía del el y de que mantuviera cerca. Sentía como si estuviera cayendo en picado y se llevaba la reputación de elle con el.

Una mirada curiosa atravesó el rostro del Sr. Weasley. "¿Y que hay de ti?" preguntó mirándolo directamente.

"¿Qué?" Harry se frotó detrás de la cabeza un dolor imaginario. "Que. ¿Qué hay de mi?" preguntó con un suspiro.

"No quiero tener que recordarle a la gente que este hechizo existe, y mostrarles como puede ser utilizado para hacer daño. Aun quedan suficientes fanáticos de Voldemort que están ansiosos por crear algún escándalo." El Sr. Weasley se reclinó nuevamente en su silla. Descansando los codos en los brazos juntó sus yemas cerca de su boca, hundido en sus pensamientos. "Además Harry, si la comunidad mágica se entera de que estas en este embrollo, te las verás con muchas clases de problemas que la gente y las consecuencias que tendrán para ti."

"No me importa lo que me pase," respondió abruptamente. "pero puedo ver su punto sobre el hechizo," admitió dejando caer sus hombros resignados. El silencio en la habitación llenó sus oídos mientras buscaba alternativas. Rompiendo el contemplante silenció se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Piensa que sería bueno si yo mismo bajo al Departamento de Juegos y Deportes a hablar con ellos?"

"No estoy muy seguro de que ellos lo aprecien." Respondió el ministro disgustado. "Llevan años tratando de taponar el escándalo y problemas que causó Ludo Bangman. Creo que fue por eso que tomaron esa decisión en cuanto a Ginny. Estos pequeños escándalos salen a la luz todo el tiempo en el Quiddich, pero Ginny no es solo otro jugador… Ella es la hija menor del Ministro. Creo que a las primeras páginas les gustan las líneas sensacionalistas."

"Pero… si yo les explico que ya no esta comprometida con… ese idiota--" trató de discutir.

"Aún seguiría viviendo contigo." Respondió el Sr. Weasley a su punto. "Yo aconsejaría que volviera a casa, pero el daño ya está hecho. Además de lo que puedan decir los periódicos nosotros sabemos que este acuerdo es el mejor para vosotros."

Considerando lo hablado con las opciones existentes a Harry le vino a la cabeza una posible solución. Una sensación extraña subió desde el interior de su estómago y su mente viajo por esta posibilidad.

"Sr. Weasley… y si… ¿que pasaría si Ginny y Yo nos casásemos?" Harry buscó inmediatamente algún signo de aceptación en el rostro del Sr. Weasley. "No está prometida con nadie, estaría casada, entonces la gente entendería que viviéramos juntos… ya no sería un escándalo."

"Harry, mi chico…" respondió con suavidad el Sr. Weasley, levantándose y palmeándole en el hombro. "Gracias, es muy noble para un hombre ofrecerse a hacer esto por mi hija--"  
"—prometí que cuidaría de ella" interrumpió Harry

"Un matrimonio bajo estas circunstancias no sería correcto." El señor Weasley le dedicó una sonrisa. "Tu lo sabes. Y creo que también sabes lo que Ginny diría al respecto."

Harry sabía perfectamente la respuesta de Ginny sobre esto. Pero también debía aceptar que el Sr. Weasley tenía razón. Ginny no era de las personas que se tomaba el matrimonio a la ligera. Aun cuando Harry sabía que ella se preocupaba por el, no estaba seguro de que ella lo amara. Odiaba no poder ayudar a Ginny, sentía como si sus manos estuvieran atadas.

Aun tubo que hacer una parada más antes de ir a la practica de Quiddich, hizo los arreglos con el Sr. Weasley para verse al día siguiente en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sin muchas palabras más se despidió.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa esa noche fue bienvenido por un gratificante aroma a vainilla y especias. Tomo un fuerte respiro y exhalo sonriente. Dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina encontró a Ginny de pie frente al mostrador, rodeada de bandejas y sartenes sucias y la mesa llena de pastelillos bizcochos y tartas. Hubo que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas al mirarla cuando se dio la vuelta. Llevaba un ridículo mandil y las mangas de su camiseta estaban remangadas hasta los hombros. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una torcida coleta con tantos mechones fuera y despeinados que si hubieran sido de color negro en vez de rijos se podría haber tratado de su mismo cabello. Ella tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo colocó tras la oreja mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba la nariz dejándose un rastro de harina en la cara.

Finalmente no aguanto más y se rió de la escena en la que se encontraba, Ginny rodeada de suficientes pastelillos como para alimentar a un pequeño ejercito. "¿Un nuevo negocio?" preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa. "Me temo que cuando estoy molesta me da por cocinar un poco."

"Menos mal que es solo un poco." Rió. "bueno, si sabe tan bien como huele, no me importaría poner te molesta mas a menudo."

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó desde encima de la alacena captando la atención de Harry. "¿Crees que te dejé fuera chica?" dijo mientras tomaba a su blanca lechuza y la ponía en la percha designada para ella. La lechuza le miró molesta mientras el le acariciaba las plumas de la cabeza. "me parece que estás de mal humor pequeña ¿o no?" le preguntó.

"Lleva persiguiéndome todo el día para que le de un pastelillo." Le dijo Ginny "No se si le permites comer golosinas..."

"Oh… ahora veo – ¡Ouch!" Harry sacó su mano lejos de Hedwig y examinó la mordida que le acababa de dar. "Tranquila chica…" mirando de nuevo a Ginny respondió a su pregunta. "Hedwig puede comer golosinas" después giró y miró a su lechuza "Cuando se comporta como debe ser." Hedwig ululó molesta y giró dándole a Harry la espalda.

"Me parece que tienes problemas de faldas Harry." Añadió Ginny burlona.

Harry la miró y la vio tratar de mantenerse seria mientras que su boca se torcía para formar una sonrisa. Tomó un bizcocho del platón más cercano y se lo dejó a Hedwig en la percha. "Adelante" le dijo "muerde la mano que te alimenta" Haedwig giró un segundo para tomar el pastelillo y girarse de nuevo a la pared.

Ginny perdió su batalla interior y estalló a carcajadas. Harry solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Me alegra que nos encuentres tan entretenidos" añadió secamente.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, el le seguía sonriendo y preguntó "Entonces… como esta es tu noche para cocinar, puedo asegurar que esta noche cenaremos pasteles y bizcos."

"Idiota…" ella sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió con alegría. Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. "Quiero suponer, que como no llegaste a casa temprano, no has sido echado de tu equipo." Ginny se desató el mandil dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Harry suspiró, se quitó la capa y caminó hacia el salón, Ginny lo seguía. "No" le respondió mientras colgaba la capa en el gancho del estante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina mientras añadía. "Aun así estuve a punto de dejarlo por mi cuenta. Aun puedo hacerlo."·

"¿Que ocurrió?" Ginny se bajó las mangas de su camisa y quitó la harina de la cara.

"Cuando llegué a la práctica… nada." Harry se detuvo a mirar la chimenea mientras hablaba, Ginny se acomodaba en el sofá. "Esperaba que me llamaran de la oficina del Director en cualquier momento, pero nada ocurrió, todos se comportaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Finalmente fui yo el que se presentó en su despacho. Le pregunté por el artículo del profeta y si le habían llamado del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes."

"¿Qué te dijo" preguntó Ginny.

"El _había _leído el artículo y de hecho lo llamaron del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes." Dijo incomodo, pausando por un momento suspiró. "Al parecer hay un sistema de doble clasificación en el Mundo Mágico."

"Eso ya te lo podría haber dicho yo." Le respondió de forma ácida.

"Lo se. Se que es injusto," contestó. Gruñendo en desaprobación, añadió, "el dijo que era de esperarse que un hombre tonteara por ahí, que eso no causaba ningún daño." La única respuesta de Ginny fue un gruñido.

"Si, bueno entonces dijo que si Harry Potter necesitaba un poco de 'relajación' después de todo lo que había hecho, no había nadie que tuviera nada contra mi." Harry sonrió avergonzado. "Le dije que estaba impresionado con esa actitud y que renunciaba al equipo bajo protesta."

"Pero no lo hiciste" Ginny lo miraba de forma aprensiva.

"La verdad es que mi respuesta lo movió de su asiento. Al parecer soy el mejor vendedor de entradas que han tenido en años." Harry se paseó incomodo "Me dijo que si me quedaba el haría todo lo posible para que te reinsertaran en el equipo… pero no me quiso prometer nada. Le dije que le daba una oportunidad, pero no espero mucho de el. Hoscamente, creo que eso fue lo que hice mejor en todo el día.

"Entonces puedo decir que no has logrado que se retracten en el ertículo." Pegunto tentativamente,

"Ni una palabra." El puño de Harry se cerró con fuerza al recordar la reunión de esa misma mañana. "Hablar con el Editor de el Profeta es como hablar con escarbato de cola explosiva. Y creo que es igual de productivo."

"De verdad que agradezco tus esfuerzos Harry" Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

"Hubiera deseado poder hacer algo más." Sus pensamientos repararon en la única idea que se la había ocurrido para solucionar esta situación. "A decir verdad tengo una solución."

"Cuenta en que pensaste"

"Bueno yo…" el corazón de Harry golpeaba con fuerza su pecho mientras su mente buscaba la mejor forma de comentarle sus ideas. "Parte de todo este escándalo comenzó cuando cancelaste tu compromiso," comenzó "Lo demás es el por que vivimos juntos y nosotros no –"

Ginny se levantó de golpe poniéndose frente a Harry, presionando uno de sus dedos contra sus labios. "Si estas pensando en lo que creo que lo estás Harry…" sus ojos estaban abiertos y suplicantes "por favor… no vallamos a ese punto, no estaría bien."Con todo la calma del mundo retiró sus manos y se las tomo frete a ella. Sus ojos fueron a parar de su rostro a algún punto de su hombro. "No quiero atraparte en un matrimonio por conveniencia, el matrimonio debe ser por amor."

Sintió como si un cuchillo helado le atravesara con sus palabras. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle que la amaba. Pero a lo mejor ella no lo amaba de la misma forma, sabía que el matrimonio era una mala opción. "haría lo que fuera por ti," dijo en un suspiro. Notó el deje de dolor en sus palabras, entonces ella lo miró.

Allí estaba frente a el, con su pelo revuelto, su rostro sucio con pequeñas motas de harina en sus mejillas y frente. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Harry se acercó un poco más y con el dorso de su mano sacudió un poco de harina de su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del toque, Harry arrastró su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y soltó la goma que le sujetaba el pelo. Desenrollando los rizos le tomo el rostros con ambas manos y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

Sus lenguas se encontraron el la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Las manos de ellas recorrieron su espalda y desataron el cordel que sujetaba su pelo, separándose de sus labios y besándole el cuello, sus dedos jugaron con los cabellos de ella deleitándose con la suavidad de su espalda. Sus besos crecían en intensidad así como las caricias que compartían, Harry se separo un momento "Te quiero Ginny" confesó en un susurro.

Ginny le sonrió y empezó con una sonrisa traviesa a desabotonar su camisa. Tomó un respiro para preguntarse si quería irse de la habitación, pero ella lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. "Confía en mi" le dijo con una voz suave antes de seguir con su tarea.

El pensó que podía morir de placer en ese instante mientras ella besaba y acariciaba su pecho mientras le quitaba la camisa. Introdujo sus dedos en el cinturón y lo empujó con suavidad al sofá. Lo transportó de tal manera que sus piernas estaban contra el asiento, ella nuevamente acarició su pecho. Se estremeció al sentir su tacto y las pequeñas mordidas que le daba. Sus manos volvieron al cinturón donde se detuvieron para abrir el broche y sacarlo de su sitio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Harry aceptó la oferta de sus besos y sus lenguas volvieron a chocar, en la pasión de ese beso sintió sus pantalones caer una vez ella logró desabotonarlos. Se sobresaltó cuando ella introdujo sus manos más allá de su ropa interior sintió cosquilleos mientras ella acariciaba alrededor del elástico. Ella dejó de besarlo y se agachó para bajarle con calma los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Poniéndose en pie una vez más le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza. El peso de ella lo hizo caer sentado en el sofá ella se mantuvo sobre el besándolo como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Ella abandonó su boca para ir al cuello y seguir por los hombros, brando cada parte de el sin quitarle la vista de encima, se arrodilló frente a el y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Harry observó y sintió cada movimiento que ella hacía lo estaba llevando más allá de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las sensaciones que Ginny le causaba. "Oh.. Dios Gin…"

"Ginny tienes que parar" le suspiró. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró juguetona, se acercó a el y lo besó nuevamente el la sujetó por los hombros temblando emocionado por lo que estaba sintiendo y temeroso de no volver a sentirlo nunca más

Ella se levantó y el la miró con aprensión, levantó el brazo y ella le dio una fuerte palmada "Se mira pero no te toca" le dijo, se agachó un poco besándole la frente. Se quedó hipnotizado mirando como ella se quitaba la ropa con movimientos suaves. Una vez quedó desnuda se acercó a el poniéndose a horcajadas y sujetándolo de los hombros-

Las manos de Herry nerviosas le sujetaron de la cintura ella se acomodó mejor y bajo el rostro para besarlo, lo que pasó después podría ser indescriptible recordó a ambos bañados en sudor gritando el nombre del otro y soltando leves gemidos.


	14. REFLEXIONES

**Aquí esta el capitulo prometido, por fin lo he hecho, por favor no abandonen dejen un review aunque sea pequeñito, siempre son bienvenidos y saben que contesto la mayoría de ellos, gracias pro sus palabras de aliento y ánimo y sobre todo por su paciencia, se que tardo mucho en actualizar y que me tomo mi tiempo pero espero que merezca la pena, para este capitulo me esforcé mucho en que quedara bien y que no tuviera errores de dedo o del auto corrector de Word, espero esto les guste, por que alguien me dijo que debería ser un poco más cuidadoso dependiendo que cosas, no hay sexo en este capitulo es algo transitorio y muy **_**"Light"**_** por llamarlo de alguna manera pero es necesario para la historia, revela ciertas cosas que están pasando y aclaran algunas dudas, espero que vosotros disfruten tanto como yo lo hice traduciendo. **

**Un saludo a tods y gracias pro seguir aquí.**

**

* * *

**

**Reflexiones**

Una suave brisa soplaba sobre su cara, despertando a Harry de su sueño. Mientras la consciencia volvía a el, un sentimiento de euforia lo envolvía y sonreía satisfecho. Envuelto en el suave edredón de su cama, los pensamientos de Harry se centraron en la mujer que dormía en la habitación contigua. Ginny estaba ocupando un lugar en su corazón que nadie antes había ocupado. Se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que pensaba en ella en todo momento. Parecía como se cada movimiento y cada decisión que hacía estuviera en la mente de ella. Y ejercía algún tipo de silencioso poder sobre el; una simple sonrisa por su parte podía llenarlo de alegría o partirle el corazón.

Un anhelo casi insoportable se había desarrollado dentro de él, un deseo que su presencia estuviera en su vida sin preguntas. El se moría de ganas de saber que ella estaría con el… le perteneciera a el, para siempre, se había convertido en una parte indispensable de quien el era. El solo hecho de pensar en perderla le causaba un terrible dolor y un gran vacío. Esto era el único defecto sobre la obligación emocional que él había formado con ella... el destino de esto, ni el no sabía.

A pesar de todo el daño que les ha hecho esta maldición, Harry sabía que sin el quizás nunca hubiera podido conocer a Ginny tal y como la conocía ahora. De alguna forma, esta maldición había creado una burbuja de seguridad y no sabía que pasaría una vez se rompiera, La misma cosa que había creado un torbellino en su vida le había dado también serenidad en su alma. Era una dicotomía que ambos soportaban y aceptaban.

Su más grande esperanza recaía en los sentimientos que Ginny pudiera tener hacia el- Había admitido que una vez lo había amado, que además había estado varios años enamorada de el, Harry examinó los sentimientos que tenía ahora por Ginny a los que ella hubiera tenido hacia el y no encontraba muchas diferencias, pero también le generaba muchas dudas. ¿Podía una persona querer a alguien y al día siguiente olvidarse de el? Las palabras de Ginny fueron que una vez lo había amado y ella se sostenía a ello como si se tratase de un salvavidas.

Mientras permanecía acostado hundido en sus pensamientos, había empezado a escuchar ruidos abajo, recordó que era su turno de hacer el desayuno, se levanto estirándose y arreglándose un poco para empezar el día.

--------

Mientras ponía la mesa, Ginny entraba bien envuelta en su bata. "Buenos días Ha…ar… ry" dijo mientras trataba de acallar el bostezo con la mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.

"Buenos días" respondió el con una risa. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Mientras Ginny se sentaba Harry le ponía una taza de té caliente delante. "No muy mal considerando…" Ginny sonrió mientras se llevaba el te a los labios y miraba la habitación. "He pensado que deberé hacer algo con mi tiempo… algo además de cocinar"

Harry siguió la mirada de ella por la cocina mirando todos los platos de pastelitos y galletas apilados en el mármol. Sonriéndole ampliamente la miró. "Me parece muy bien, pero tienes que prometerme que alguna vez cocinarás para mi algo que no pueda ir y comprarlo yo mismo en una tienda… aunque pensándolo bien, los pastelillos de las tiendas no son tan buenos."

Oyeron un fuerte Hooot desde la ventana, Harry y Ginny miaron a Hedwig. Con una pequeña risa Ginny se acercó a la lechuza. "Te prometo, Hedwig… que te mantendré a ti y a Harry bien surtidos de pastelitos caseros."

Si conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la lechuza que portaba la edición matutina del Profeta. Harry se acercó a la ventana tomando el periódico y dejando unas monedas en la bolsita del ave. La lechuza salió por la misma ventana por la que entró, Harry depositó con cierta reserva el periódico sobre la mesa, mirando a Ginny solo atinó a decir. "¿Te cedo el honor o prefieres que lo abra yo?"

Ginny lo miró dubitativa "No estoy segura de que lo quiera saber."

Ambos se sentaron uno a cada extremo de la mesa, mirando el periódico que permanecía cerrado frente a ellos. Harry suspiró. "Esto es ridículo." Estiró el brazo tomando el periódico y lo desenrolló rápidamente. "No creo que haya nada peor de lo que leímos ayer."

Ginny lo miraba nerviosa mientras el leía la página principal. Nada. Abrió el periódico y reparó brevemente cada artículo en búsqueda de algo que le sonara conocido, cada vez que no encontraba nada familiar se sentía un poco más aliviado. Al llegar a la tercera página no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando leyó una pequeña noticia casi al pie de página:

_**¿Reportero de El Profeta Morado?**_

_Por: Gertrude M. Gaily. Reportera, El Profeta._

_Bajo extrañas circunstancias, el Reportero Alfred Obloquy, que trabaja para en este mismo periódico, se ha visto obligado a tomar una baja de forma indefinida, ya que al parecer el Sr. Obloquy fue objeto de u brutal ataque el día de ayer por la tarde y tuvo como consecuencia que su piel tomara un curioso tono Morado con matices heliotropos. A causa de esto le ha sido imposible mediar palabra alguna por lo que los detalles de su ataque no los podemos saber de primera mano. Compañeros de trabajo del Sr. Obloquy comentan que este antes de su incidente ayer por la tarde había recibido una generosa caja de bombones y golosinas de uno de sus lectores. Poco después de recibir este regalo el Sr. Obloquy empezó a tornarse de un extraño tono violáceo, sus compañeros alarmados lo trasladaron de forma inmediata a St. Mugo. Reportes aun sin confirmar indican que además del cambio radical del color y la consistencia de su piel, el Sr Obloquy además sufre de un cambio de voz que lo hace hablar como una jerga más propia de un extranjero de oriente medio o quizás de los barrios bajos de Nueva Cork. Un sanador que lo atendió indica que tuvieron que dar de alta al Sr. Obloquy sin cambio alguno de su condición desde que llegó._

_Existen especulaciones que indican que la un artículo del Sr. Obloquy que se salió publicado en la edición de ayer de este diario fue el catalizador de este asalto. Donde en este se difamaba e insulta nuestro actual Ministro de Magia Arthur Weasley. También es sabido que este reportero el que asume las noticias provenientes del ministerio y no publicaría nada que no tuviera una fuerte base. _

Harry levantó una ceja, y le dio el periódico a Ginny mientras señalaba el artículo, esta lo tomó con fuerza y empezó a leer el artículo a gran velocidad, al terminar se quedó mirando atónita a Harry cuando este solo levantó los hombros ambos explotaron en carcajadas.

"¿Crees que los responsables detrás de esto sean Fred y George?" comento entre risas amortizadas.

"Definitivamente _este_ es su estilo" respondió cuando pudo volver a respirar. "Lo que espero es que de verdad este sea trabajo suyo. Por que conociéndolos, me parece que no oiremos hablar del SR. Obloquy en mucho, mucho tiempo."

Asombrados y más relajados ambos volvieron a su desayuno. Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse mirando a Ginny y se vio a si mismo levantando la cabeza para mirarla ce tanto en tanto. Aún recién levantada, el la veía hermosa y el eco de su risa aun la escuchaba en sus oídos. En un intento de mantener la cordura, recogió el periódico que había quedado olvidado a un lado y empezó a leer la sección de finanzas

Al terminar de leer los resultados de los últimos partidos de Quiddich, levantó la mirada para darse cuanta de que Ginny había acabado ya de desayunar y que ahora removía su té mientras observaba distraía por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

"¿Tienes algún plan para hoy… además de cocinar?" Harry espero con paciencia su respuesta, estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle cuando ella le contestó.

"¿Hmmm?" Se cuestionó a ella misma. Volteó para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento… me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos." Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y deslizó su dedo por el borde. "La verdad, había pensado pasarme por La Madriguera hoy. Aunque no pueda jugar con el Pride eso no me impide dar unas cuantas vueltas por el huerto, así podré mantener mis habilidades de vuelo."

Harry deseaba poder asegurarle que la volvieran a admitir en su equipo pronto, pero no podía mentirle a ella de esa manera. El temía en lo que terminaría toda esta situación, la culpa y el miedo que había apartado volvían a instalarse en su pecho. Tragó con fuerza para poder seguir la conversación "¿Tenias planeado ir a Hogwarts esta mañana?"

"La verdad es que si, tenía pensado irme en un rato" respondió ladeando la cabeza. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Tengo una cita con Dumbledore esta mañana, tu padre estará también estará allí… es para discutir sobre el progreso que han hecho para encontrar el contra-hechizo y a… nuestro agresor." Empezó a mirar a todas partes desde los platos vacíos hasta las repisas de la cocina en un vano intento de ocultar su nerviosismo. "Esto también te concierne a ti… ¿quieres venir?" Se sentía mal por esto, Harry en su interior deseaba que Ginny no quisiera ir a esta reunión. Cada vez que había quedado con Dumbledore, ella o bien había estado indispuesta o no disponible y estaba agradecido por esto, normalmente las reuniones resultaban ser improductivas excepto si se trataban de hacerlo sentir apenado. Se había empezado a hacer a la idea de no esperar nada diferente, y esa era la principal razón por lo que sentarse allí y hablar de que no hay solución con ella a su lado lo hacía sentir muy incomodo.

Como si ella pudiera leer su mente, se levantó de la silla mientras le respondía. "Espero que no te importe, pero no me gustaría ponerme en esa posición. Se que debería estar tan involucrada como me fuese posible en la búsqueda de una solución, pero es que me siento… no lo se… expuesta a cualquier discusión sobre este hechizo que pueda surgir. ¿Eso tiene sentido?"

"Se perfectamente como te sientes, y si, tiene sentido." Harry se sentía aliviado de que ella no quisiera ir, pero también estaba enfadado consigo mismo por sentirse de esa manera. "Aun podemos ir a la escuela juntos." Ofreció "claro… si tu quieres"

"Solo dame un minuto para poner un poco de orden en la cocina." Le respondió mientras sacaba de su bata la varita.

--------

Harry acompaño a Ginny por los corredores de Hogwarts hasta la enfermería. Al llegar a la entrada ella se detuvo y lo miró. "No tenías que venir hasta aquí conmigo, pero gracias."

"Tengo práctica más tarde por la mañana por lo que espero que esta reunión no dure mucho." Respondió.

Nuevamente sintió como si le leyera la mente. "No tienes por que preocuparte por mi. Al terminar aquí iré directo a La Madriguera." Un pequeño ceño melancólico se dejó ver en sus labios mientras lo miraba. Tomo el pomo de la puerta dudosa. "Te haré saber si el examen muestra algún cambio." Añadió con suavidad.

Harry extendió una mano tomándole el brazo con suavidad, "¿Ginny… te encuentras bien?" Había un tono de preocupación en su voz el bajo la mirada para poder verla.

"Estoy bien Harry, de verdad que lo estoy" sus ojos pestañearon al encontrarse con los suyos, le sonrió suavemente. "Será mejor que te vallas a la reunión. Nos veremos esta noche." Se puso de pintillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Con un asentimiento ella abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente.

Hundido en sus pensamientos tratando de imaginar el por que ella había parecido momentáneamente melancólica, el no se movió hasta que la puerta se cerró por completo. Se dio la vuelta y tomó el corredor que lo llevaría hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, una sonrisa soñadora se formó en sus labios mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla donde ella lo había besado. No podía saber por que, pero esa pequeña muestra de afecto en ese momento significaba un mundo para el.

Al llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, se sorprendió al ver además de Dumbledore y el Sr. Weasley a Hill. Después de los cordiales saludos se sentaron en las mullidas butacas frente al escritorio del director.

"Harry, no me andaré con rodeos," comenzó el Sr. Weasley. Lo miraba de una forma solemne mientras Harry aguantaba el aliento. "No hemos hecho ningún progreso en encontrar el contra-hechizo:"

Maldiciendo para sus adentros. La postura de Harry se cayo mientras se daba un golpe en el punte de la nariz Luchó por controlar su rabia en esta situación. No debía culpar a la gente que trabajaba duro para encontrar alguna solución. No, toda la culpa la tenía la persona, quien quiera que fuese, que le hiciera esto. En un intento de mantener tu temperamento bajo control frente a la gran irritación, se centró en lo que se podría hacer. "¿Hemos tratado algún remedio Muggle, alguien ha hecho alguna investigación sobre eso?" Harry se sentía animado de pensar que ahí podía radicar la solución, aun que también deseaba que a estas alturas se hubiera hecho algún progreso.

"El profesor Flitwik ha estado en contacto con algunos especialistas en medicina muggle, hay algunas cosas que nos preocupan al respecto." Intervino Bill. Hablaba al aire y estaba sentado a un lado de Harry pero no lo volteaba a ver. "Como sabes no hay ninguna forma segura de probar esta medicina para comprobar que realmente engaña a esta maldición. Si Ginny toma esta medicación y esta no funciona, la misma medicación podría causar graves daños a Ginny."

"Harry. Lo que estaba tratando de decir el joven Weasley," añadió el Profesor Dumbledore, "es que esta medicina es un tipo de anticonceptivo Muggle. Además ya hemos discutido las similitudes fisiológicas entre las brujas y las muggles, puede haber suficientes diferencias en la sangre de Ginny y su contenido mágico podrían anular las propiedades del anticonceptivo muggle o potenciarlas de modo que el tiempo de actuación de este sería mucho mayor de lo que pudiera desear."

El Sr. Weasley se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en su asiento "Que Ginny se quede embarazada no es el mejor método para poner fin a este hechizo Harry. Pero hasta ahora es la única forma segura de hacerlo." Harry pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. "Si tengo que decir entre arriesgar la vida de Ginny o tener un poco antes de lo deseado un nieto de ella, creo que sabrás cual es mi decisión."

Harry no se podía ni imaginar más incomodo. Mirando los rostros de los Weasley en la habitación se vio atrapado con la crudeza de las emociones que había contemplado. No podía además dejar de sentirse intimidado por la responsabilidad que llevaba en su espalda. Desafortunadamente, Harry también tenía sus propias preocupaciones pero no se veía capaz de verbalizarlas. Suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de su asiento apretó sus manos ente sus rodillas. Con el peso de la confesión miró al Sr. Weasley a la cara y se decidió a hablar de sus perores temores.

"No estoy muy seguro de que podamos acabar con este hechizo… de forma natural." Harry sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nariz. Al ver la mirada de curiosidad del Sr. Weasley, Harry se sintió inútil. "han pasado ya dos semanas y aún…"

El Sr. Weasley torció su boca mostrando aún más confusión, Harry se sintió a la defensiva.

"Ejem." Dumbledore los miro y adoptó su pose y voz más profesional. "La concepción, aún en circunstancias normales es muy delicada Harry. Si le añades el estrés adicional que han estado teniendo tu y Ginny, no es de asombrarse que todo esto haya sido… improductivo." Miró a Harry sobre sus lentes de media luna. "Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que con todo este estrés Ginny al parecer ha tenido algunos efectos secundarios de carácter físico."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué efectos secundarios?" Harry no solo estaba confuso con lo que le dijo Dumbledore, si no que también estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Ginny. Con un dolor fuerte de cabeza por las preocupaciones miraba de Dumbledore al Sr. Weasley.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del Sr. Weasley mientras miraba a Harry con simpatía. "Esta bien Harry, obviamente no hay pasado una amplia cantidad de tiempo conviviendo con una mujer de cerca:" Hablando con la comodidad y experiencia de un hombre que ha estado casado durante largos años empezó. "El estrés puede hacer que a una mujer le varía su ciclo mensual."

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaban hablando el Sr. Weasley y Dumbledore se sonrojó con rapidez. Reconoció que esta platica no solo le incomodaba a el, miró a Bill que tenía la mirada abajo y sus orejas también tenía un ligero toque rosa.

"Te sugiero Harry que visites a Madame Pomfrey si tienes dudas o simplemente quieres saber más del tema" Comentó Dumbledore dando por zanjado el tema.

Harry asintió levemente y ahora que esto se había dejado a un lado tomó la oportunidad para cambiar de tema, "¿En que estado estamos con la búsqueda del que causó esto?"

"Me temo que tampoco en esta área tampoco hemos tenido mucho éxito," le reportó Dumbledore. "Los miembros de la Orden que están trabajando en esto han estado interrogando a algunas familias de conocidos Mortífagos, también le seguimos la pista a algunos que lo fueron incluso estamos vigilando a los simpatizantes."

"El Profesor Flitwik y yo hemos tratado de encontrar algún rastro de magia en la carta sin resultados." Le comentó Bill con frustración. "Incluso hemos usado técnicas como obtener huellas digitales y ADN al estilo Muggle. No hay ni una pista."

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que… Mark esté involucrado?" Harry odiaba hacer una acusación como esta al azar, pero era lo que el sentía. "Al parecer se que tuvo algo que ver con el artículo de El Profeta."

"No eres el único que te sientes de esa manera Harry." El Sr. Weasley había tomado una expresión adusta. "Pienso que Ginny ya te habrá comentado algo, he hecho alguna que otra investigación en lo que se refiere al Sr. Englewood y sus antiguos trabajos, he pasado esta investigación a la Orden y ellos están mirando con mas profundidad."

"Grandísimo imbécil" gruñó Bill. Con los ojos entrecerrados se aferró con fuerzas a los brazos del sillón. "Sufrita como nunca se lo ha imaginado si averiguo que el fue el que habló con El Profeta."

Sin sorprenderse de la reacción de Bill. Harry no se había podido sentar a pensar en el efecto que el artículo pudiera haber tenido en el resto de la familia. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable al haberle propuesto a Ginny que sería bueno que se mudara con el. Enfocando su atención en el Sr. Weasley añadió. "Me da miedo preguntar, pero. ¿Ha tenido usted repercusiones con el artículo… en el Ministerio?"

"Nada fuera de lo ordinario Harry, no te preocupes por ello." Le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda.

"No puedo hacer nada más que preocuparme por como usted… todos vosotros se están viendo afectados por esto." Harry pensó sobre todo en la mujer que más preocupada estaría por la reputación de Ginny. "¿Cómo lo está llevando la Sra. Weasley?"

"Molly esta bien, por supuesto que está molesta… por los dos por Ginny y por ti claro está. Nosotros no te culpamos por esto Harry." El Sr. Weasley se levantó de su asiento y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. "Todo saldrá bien." Le dijo esperanzado.

Con el gesto del Sr. Weasley se dio por entendido que la reunión se había terminado. Mientras Dumbledore acompañaba al Sr. Weasley a la puerta Harry giró para hablar con Bill. "he visto un pequeño artículo en El Profeta esta mañana. Al parecer, el reportero que escribió el artículo de ayer misteriosamente se ha puesto morado. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?"

Hill miró a Harry y sonrió. "Nos vemos luego Harry." Y sin decir más salió tras la puerta.

--------

Al volver Harry a Hosmeade, decidió que podría parar unos momentos para beber una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para ir a la práctica y hacía mucho que no visitaba el antiguo Pub.

Al entrar en el alegre edificio, inmediatamente notó una bajada en el nivel de ruido. Al acercarse a buscar una mesa libre vio que algunos de los clientes le miraban y lo señalaban en su dirección. Puso llegar a escuchar algunos retazos de conversaciones mientras caminaba entre las mesas. "Se salvaje mientras puedas, es lo que siempre dijo." Escucho decir un hombre mayor le comentaba a otro. "Es un comportamiento inapropiado." Le decía otra bruja a su compañera. Normalmente Harry no prestaba atención a los comentarios sobre su persona , pero la atmósfera del local de pronto empezó a adquirir un ambiente hostil. Su enfado creció cuando la gente lo miraba, señalaba y empezaba a hablar en susurros. Harry escuchó a una bruja susurrar justo detrás de el sin ningún pudor.

Harry sabía que se trataba del artículo. Ginny ahora estaba tachada como una mujer de bandera y el estaba considerado como un tío afortunado o un gañan sin moral. Asqueado por las puritanas actitudes que veía a su alrededor rápidamente olvidó la idea de una bebida y salió lo más rápido que pudo del Pub.

Apareció en su jardín trasero. Harry empezó a darle vueltas a la situación. Caminando de un lado a otro trató de recuperar la compostura y tranquilizarse. Al hacer un giro rápido casi tropieza con un nomo de jardín que tuvo la mala suerte de ponerse en su camino. Con un grito irritado Harry lo tomo del pie. "¡Maldita sea!" gritó mientras lanzaba al desafortunado nomo con todas sus fuerzas a través de la cerca del jardín y perdiéndose de vista.

Después de tal arrebato sintió que su rabia empezaba a ceder. Empezó a des-nomizar el jardín como una pequeña venganza, después de treinta minutos y venti-tantos gnomos Harry se sentía más relajado. Sucio de sudor y barro se maldijo a si mismo al tener que subir a tomar una ducha antes de ir a la práctica.

Al entrar por la puerta de la cocina una pequeña lechuza pasó a gran velocidad rozándole el pelo y entrando en la cocina antes que el.

"¡PIG!" Lo llamó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta, "Ven aquí pajarraco."

Vio asombrado como el pequeño pájaro volaba a gran velocidad a través de la cocina hasta posarse tranquilamente en el centro de la mesa. Harry rió mientras Hedwig ululaba indignada por los modales del pequeño pájaro. "Pig nunca cambiará chica, Ya lo deberías saber después de tanto tiempo." Le decía a su lechuza blanca mientras se quitaba los zapatos llenos de barro junto a la puerta. Caminando descalzo hasta la mesa acercándose a la pequeña lechuza, se acercó a ella mientras le desataba la carta que tenía atada. "Yo la verdad es que creo que haces eso para molestarla¿verdad?" Harry pensó ver en sus redondos ojos un brillo travieso. Mientras veía el remite de la carta Harry tomo un trozo de pastelito que había en la mesa y se lo ofreció. "no le digas a Hermione que te doy golosinas." La lechuza tomo el trozo de pastelito y salió volando por la ventana.

Abriendo la carta Harry encontró la caligrafía de Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Espero que Pig llegue antes de que tengas que salir a la práctica, estoy pasando el día con Ginny y su madre en La Madriguera, además hemos decidido que es un día estupendo para una pequeña reunión. He llamado a Ron y vendrá justo después del trabajo. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche? Solo nosotros seis… una tranquila y calmada velada. Además he traído las fotos de Austria y me encantaría que pudieras verlas. Envíanos tu confirmación tan pronto como puedas. _

_Con Cariño, _

_Hermione _

Más abajo leyó algo más la ordenada escritura de Ginny.

_Harry._

_¡Por favor di que vendrás!_

_Te quiere._

_Ginny_

Su corazón dio un salto cuando sus ojos leyeron 'Te quiere, Ginny' _Es solo una dedicatoria,_ se dijo a si mismo. Aun con una sonrisa en los labios continuó leyendo. Aún había una pequeña nota .

_Harry querido, _

_No será lo mismo si no estás aquí, por favor di que si. _

_Molly_

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Quién se podría resistir a la invitación de tres hermosas mujeres? Fue al salón donde escribió una rápida contestación aceptando su oferta de cenar en La Madriguera, a ató a la pata de Hedwig y la vio irse.

Finalmente subió las escaleras de su habitación. Al entrar vio el reloj de la mesita, aun tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de la práctica. Al empezar a desabotonarse la camisa se dio cuenta que sobre la cama había un paquete. Sus dedos abandonaron sus botones y tomaron el paquete examinándolo. Escrito en un trozo de papel marrón estaban las palabras, Para Harry De Ginny Sintió un vuelco en su estomago mientras desenvolvía el paquete con cuidado. Dentro encontró un fino suéter de punto negro y una nota. Rápidamente abrió el pergamino y leyó:

_Harry,_

_Esto es solo para agradecerte por todo, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti._

_Con Amor _

_Ginny_

Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente al ver la dedicatoria de Ginny, esta vez había puesto al final 'Con amor' recodaba entes que las firmaba como simplemente 'Ginny' Seguro que esto significaba algo. Tratando de mantener el control y no malinterpretar sus palabras tomo un fuerte respiro, _es solo una despedida _se dijo a si mismo _Hermione siempre se ha despedido con frases como con cariño desde siempre, _se excusó, _no significa nada especial._

Enfocando su atención en el regalo Harry acarició con suavidad la lana de suéter y admiró el trabajo de punto. Pensó si Ginny lo habría tejido ella misma, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho tenía que admitir que poseía un buen gusto. Supo de inmediato lo que debería ponerse esta noche para ir a La Madriguera.

Continuó desvistiéndose, guardó la nota en una cajita con cosas especiales. No estaba seguro por que Ginny le tenía que pedir las gracias, pero este simple hecho lo llenaba de esperanza y alegría. Sabía que ella podía sentirse como el… ahora el ya no sabía que haría sin ella. Se estaba convirtiendo en una parte fundamental para el.

Con sus pensamientos enfocados en Ginny entro en la ducha, preparó su equipo y salió hacia su práctica.


	15. ADMISIONES

Hola a todos, bueno aqui lo tienen, el último capitulo escrito por la autora, no, no se asusten ella prometió terminarlo y aqui entre nosostros estoy deseando que lo haga, bueno espero lo disfruten y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han animado contantemente a continuar traduciendo y que pacientemente han esperado a que lo haga, han soportado qeu por la rapidez algunas cosas no cuadren muy bien y que otras tengan tremendas faltas ortograficas, y sobre todo a los mas de 60,000 hits que ha recibido esta historia asi como sus casi 300 reviws, la autora también me ha comentado que le traduzca los reviews que le han dejado en otras páginas, lo hice y le encanta el apoyo y los ánimos que le dan.

Yo por mi parte solo espero que todo aquel que lea este ultimo capitulo se pueda tomar 2 minutos y me ponga una valoración de mi trabajo ya sea buena o mala, dicen que las críticas fortalecen el caracter, pues bueno mi caracter necesita ser muy fortalecido así que ya saben es tan sencillo como apretar el boton que dice submit a review y presionar Go poner un nombre que se os haga gracioso y su comentario por que no se cuanto timpo pasará hasta la proxima entrega. No se si traduzca la historia paralela "A matter of perspective" por que de moemnto quizás dedique unos minutos de mi escaso tiempo a escribir mi propia historia que los pocos que la han seguido saben que esta muy abandonada así que espero pronto tener algún esbozo de capituo. ¿Alguien se ofrece como beta reader? 

Ya me lo harán saber de momento un agradecimeinto enorme a todos vosotros que sin su apoyo esta historia hubiera quedado entre los miles de fics inconclusos en la red.

Ahora solo puedo decir Gracias

Atte.

Thiago

* * *

Admisiones.

Cuando Harry llegó a La Madriguera esa tarde, lo primero que vio fu a Ginny poniendo la mesa en el jardín trasero. Al darse cuenta de que ella no había notado su llegada aprovechó esos momentos para contemplarla en silencio, Se sentía mareado al verla allí de un lado al otro, estudió cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba como hipnotizado mientras miraba como sus manos alisaban el mantel sobre la mesa. Al incorporarse y ver como ella se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con un suave movimiento se quedó completamente en trance. Se sintió cálido y contento de saber y poder confirmar sus sentimientos por ella.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta abriéndose con brusquedad trajo a Harry de vuelta a la tierra. Mirando hacia la casa vio una juguetona danza de sillas flotando en línea a través del umbral de la puerta seguida por un despreocupado Ron saliendo de la cocina. Al parecer estaba disculpándose por algo dejando de prestar atención a su varita causando que las sillas se estrellaran con el suelo.

Decidiendo hacer notar su presencia caminó hacia la puerta mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo trasero. Al acercarse, vio a la Sra. Weasley llamando la atención a su hijo. "Honestamente Ronald… no creo que mi corazón sea capaz de soportar más estallidos." Le gritaba con una mano en una bandeja y la otra sobre el corazón. "Por un instante juré que Fred y George habían vuelto a casa:" gruño desesperada. "¡Se más cuidadoso para la próxima!" le dijo mientras recogía la bandeja y entraba nuevamente a la cocina, Harry no pudo evitar reírse al ver pequeños rollos fritos esparcidos por el suelo. 

Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, Harry levantó las sillas del suelo. Ron giró para ver a su mejor amigo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Gracias amigo. Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina con un exagerado cuidado. "Que bien que decidiste acompañarnos."

"La verdad es que temía que tres mujeres tomaran regresarías hacia mi persona si decidía no aparecer." Dijo Harry entre risas mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la casa. "Por lo que he visto y escuchado no quiero estar en el lado malo de tu madre."

"No es un lugar agradable, eso te lo puedo asegurar." Afirmo ron con un escalofrío.

Harry giró sobre sus pies para acercar las sillas a la mesa, donde vio a una Ginny seria, estaba de pié con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con su pie impacientemente. Trataba de reprimir una sonrisa pero fallaba miserablemente.

Ron le dio con el codo en un costado "Creo que también te recomiendo que no estés de su lado malo." Le susurró

Harry sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas cuando miró a su amigo. "Me temo que tendré que decepcionarte con eso." Le susurro en respuesta. "Ella se ha enfadado conmigo varias veces, solamente que creo que tengo la suerte de parece que tengo la habilidad de que ella pueda perdonarme." Sonrió ampliamente cuando miró nuevamente a Ginny cuyas manos ahora se encontraban en sus caderas. Cuando sus 

ojos se encontraron ella levantó una ceja y ladeo la cabeza. "Será mejor que lleve estas sillas ahora si no quiero quedarme sin suerte." 

"Yo creo que se lo que le hace perdonarte con tanta facilidad… y la suerte no tiene nada que ver." Bromeó Ron mientras le daba una palmada a Harry en el hombro, "Será mejor que vuelva adentro… Hermione seguramente tendrá algunos platos que quiera que cargue."

Harry se tomó un instante para ver a Ron volver a la cocina. Esperaba de verdad que él tuviera razón sobre su instinto para con Ginny. Había momentos en lo que él pensaba que ella de verdad aun lo amaba. Otras veces no estaba tan seguro. Al parecer ella tenía mucha experiencia en esconder sus sentimientos. Mientras seguí llevando las sillas a la mesa pensó en que quizás ella no le ocultaría sus sentimiento si el antes compartía los suyos con ella. 

Al acercarse, Ginny lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Apartando las manos de sus caderas se acercó para tomar una de las sillas que levitaban cerca y la colocó en su lugar. "Me alegra que hallas venido Harry." Le dijo suavemente. 

"no me lo habría perdido." Respondió. Quitó el encantamiento sobre las sillas y estas bajaron al suelo con cuidado. Tomó una de las sillas para acomodarla en su lugar y mientras miraba a Ginny. "Además… me alegra haberme librado de cocinar esta noche." Añadió con un guiño.

Ginny rió mientras colocaba una silla más en la cabecera de la mesa. Con un toque travieso en su mirada avanzó para tomar otra silla más. "Bueno… la verdad es que no eres el único que se alegra de que no cocines la cena esta noche."

Harry se detuvo en el camino te tomar otra silla. "Eso me ha dolido Srta. Weasley." le dijo tratando de poner cara de ofendido. 

Ginny simplemente rodó los ojos y sonrió. "Ya déjalo Potter."

"Yo a ti te dejaría lo que quisieras," respondió sensualmente mientras levantaba las cejas.

Un tímido rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado. Cuando sus ojos lo volvieron a mirar, estos se detuvieron un momento en su rostro para después mirarle el pecho. La mirada contemplativa de ella hizo que su corazón diera un salto, dejó la silla que sostenía y se acercó a ella. "El suéter es precioso Ginny, muchas gracias:"

Sin que sus ojos abandonaran su torso, Ginny se acercó aún un poco más, ella subvente levantó una mano y acarició la tela de sus brazos causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera, "te queda muy bien." Ginny volvió a mirarlo a la cara. "me alegra que lo estés usando."

Harry fue incapaz de hablar mientras Ginny y el se miraban a los ojos. El deseo que se apreciaba en ellos era igual al suyo. El darse cuenta de que su encuentro estaba tomando lugar fuera de los límites establecidos causaba que le costara respirar y se le secara la boca. 

Estaba a segundos de tomarla entre sus brazos y agradecérselo como se merecía cuando el momento fue cortado. Ron y Hermione estaban llegando cargados con platos, servilletas y cubiertos. Hermione tenía una mirada de cansancio cuando dejó su carga sobre la mesa. Rodó los ojos a Ron cuando este se acercó a Harry para quejarse. 

"Déjame preguntarte… ¿Cuál es el punto de ser un mago se tengo que terminar cargando todo esto a mano?" refunfuñó "quiero decir ¿para qué está hecha la levitación?" Además si algo se rompe puedo arreglarlo con un simple movimiento de varita."

Inseguro de que responder, Harry miró a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda. Ella lo miró y con una sonrisa le dijo. "No le hagas caso… está un poco pinchado ahora mismo." Abrazó a Harry con fuerza "Hola Harry" le dijo sobre su hombro. 

Harry la abrazó de vuelta y se rió suavemente. "Hola Hermione," respondió "no habrás estado pinchando a uno de mis mejores amigos ¿verdad?" miró sobre su cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a Ron. 

Hermione se separó de Harry y rió. "El solo piensa que lo hago." Contestó. Regresando junto a Ron le tomo una mano en ambas y la acercó a su mejilla "Siempre puedes hacer magia para mí cuando quieras."

Mientras Harry miraba que las orejas de Ron tomar un peligroso tono rojizo. Harry giró para ver donde se había ido Ginny. Una amplia sonrisa cubrió su cara al verla sujetándose el estómago y mordiéndose el puño para no estallar a carcajadas, el mero esfuerzo ya hacía que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos. Decidiendo que tenía que planear una rápida salida Harry se acercó a Ginny la tomo de un brazo y les dijo a los demás. "Será mejor que veamos si hace falta algo de ayuda en la cocina."

----------

Después de cenar, los seis adultos se quedaron en la mesa para charlar un rato. Para descontento de Harry, el artículo de El Profeta salió a relucir. Por supuesto esto derivó en una discusión sobre la suspensión de Ginny del equipo de Quiddich que terminó con un discurso de Hermione sobre las desigualdades en el mundo mágico. Harry se sintió agradecido cuando Ginny, sentada a su lado, tomó su mano bajo la mesa y se la apretó. El la miró a la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora. 

Cuando Ron mencionó el misterioso ataque al reportero de El Profeta Harry no pudo evitar mirar a la Sra. Weasley esperando ver alguna mirada desaprobatoria. En lugar de eso la sorprendió mirándolos a Ginny y a él con los ojos brillantes y un atisbo de conocimiento dibujado en el rostro.

Cuando el sol casi terminaba de ponerse, la conversación paro y todos empezaron a levantar sus platos y cubiertos y llevarlos dentro de la casa. La cocina ahora estaba concurrido y llena de sonidos de platos vasos y metales. No pasó mucho tiempo en que dos codos chocaron y un plato terminó estrellándose en el suelo. 

"¡Ya está bien!" la voz de Ginny se levantó sobre las del resto "¡Fuera… todo el mundo fuera!"Miró rápidamente a Hermione buscando una confirmación. "Hermione y Yo nos encargaremos de la limpieza aquí, todos los demás márchense y relájense." Giró para mirar a su madre. "Tu también mama. Has trabajado mucho preparando todo esto. Nosotras nos haremos cargo desde aquí."

Ron y su padre parecían bastante contentos de librarse de las tareas. "Esto es una perfecta oportunidad de trabajar en esas herramientas Muggles que me pediste." Le dijo el Sr. Weasley a su hijo. Rápidamente salieron por la puerta trasera. Harry pensó si debería ir con ellos, disfrutaba mucho el ver a los Weasley emocionarse con cualquier artilugio Muggle. Por otro lado sentía que debía quedarse para ver si podía ayudar en algo. 

"Chicas… de verdad que me puedo hacer cargo yo sola de este desorden, he limpiado cosas mayores durante años." Protestó la Sra. Weasley.

"Exacto" Confirmó Ginny. "Por eso te mereces ir a sentarte y relajarte un poco y dejes que alguien más se haga cargo de esto por una vez." Se giró para ver a Harry con una mirada de súplica. "Harry¿Serías tan amable de escoltar a mama al salón por un rato hasta que terminemos aquí?"

Harry se giró para mirar a la Sra. Weasley y extendió su brazo. "No podría pedir mejor compañía para después de cenar" le dijo "¿nos vamos?"

La Sra. Weasley solo pudo sonreír y negar con la cabeza. "De verdad Harry…" asintió con una pequeña risa. Tomó su ofrenda sujetando con las manos y apoyándose en su codo. Con una sonrisa y un cabeceo a Ginny y Hermione Harry guió a la Sra. Weasley fuera de la cocina hacia el salón.

Una vez solos, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cual podría ser un buen tema de conversación con la Sra. Weasley. Soltándose de su brazo tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de brazos, Harry se sentó en el sillón contiguo. Decidido a decir algo antes de que el silencio se convirtiera en algo incómodo escudriñó el salón en búsqueda de algún tema de conversación. En el suelo ceca de la chimenea ubicó una cesta de mimbre con ovillos de lana y agujas de tejer, entonces encontró el tema que además de inocuo sería informativo.

"Al parecer ha estado muy ocupada tejiendo. Con la cantidad de gente que hay en la familia me imagino que debe ser una tarea muy dura." Comentó Harry mientras se recostaba en el respaldo y cruzaba las piernas tratando de parecer relajado y distraído. 

"Es una cuestión de cariño," respondió "debo empezar pronto cada año si quiero que todo el mundo tenga un jersey para navidad." 

"¿Alguna vez enseñó a Ginny a tejer?" preguntó, después se dio cuenta que quizás eso había sonado un poco abrupto. 

La Sra. Weasley no se inmutó con su pregunta. "De hecho, si, le enseñé," sus ojos relucieron mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna y de comprensión. "Me parece que ahora mismo estas llevando su trabajo puesto."

"Oh." Harry miró el suéter que llevaba puesto. Cuando se lo puso por primera vez se sintió maravillado de lo suave que se sentía al roce con su piel. La talla estaba perfecta y la aterciopelada tela se había pegado a su cuerpo como una suave caricia. Mirando de vuelta a la Sra. Weasley no paraba de preguntarse como sabía ella que el suéter fue hecho pro Ginny. 

Como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento la sonrisa de la Sra. Weasley se amplió "Por supuesto que lo se cariño. ¿A quién crees tú que le preguntó tu talla?"

Harry asintió con entendimiento. La Sra. Weasley le había regalado jerséis nuevos para navidad desde que tenía once años. Nunca se molestó en preguntarle como sabía su talla pero asumía que tener seis hijos y un marido era suficiente entrenamiento para saber la talla aproximada de alguien. 

"Debo decirte que ese es sin duda el mejor trabajo que ha hecho Ginny hasta ahora." Le comentó. "La verdad es que me sorprende bastante porque ella nunca mostró un gran interés en tejer."

"E… es muy bonito." Harry temió que si estiraba un poco la manga la rompería. Su estomago dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta del trabajo que le había costado a Ginny hacerle esto para él.

"Harry querido…"

Harry levantó la mirada de su manga a la Sra. Weasley que lo miraba con compasión o comprensión, no supo identificar con claridad lo que le decía con los ojos. 

"¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de que estas enamorado de ella?"

A Harry se le desencajo de mandíbula mientras la miraba atónito.

"Está bien querido, no te preocupes." Le tranquilizó. "tengo experiencia en eso, ya me lo había figurado además he visto esa misma mirada en el rostro de cada uno de mis hijos." Le decía mientras le apuntaba con el dedo en la cara. 

Tratando de recobrar un poco la compostura miro a la matriarca Weasley. "Nunca pensé que fuera tan obvio."

"No lo es a la vista de cualquiera." Le consoló. "¿tienes planes de decírselo pronto?"

Harry sintió que un poco más de confianza no le haría daño por lo que habló entrecortado. "La verdad… no estoy muy seguro…" se detuvo un instante a pensar que decir a continuación, ella estaba sentada mirándolo pacientemente, "La verdad es que no se bien como se lo tomaría. Además dadas las circunstancias actuales…"

"Tonterías." Le reprendió. "Tu nunca llegarás a saber lo que ella te respondería si nunca se lo preguntas. Escucha lo que te digo… Ambos seréis mucho más felices si se demuestran sus sentimientos."

Harry estaba maravillado mirándola, de cómo podía verse al mismo tiempo severa y reconfortante. Aún así no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su consejo. Por la puerta entraban Ron y el Sr. Weasley, y cargaban en sus brazos cajas con lo que eran diferentes cables y alambres asomados por los lados. 

Mientras Ron buscaba un sitio donde dejar la caja sin que esta estorbara el Sr. Weasley se acercaba a su esposa y le ofrecía su mano. "Es una noche preciosa¿te importaría salir a dar una vuelta?"

La Sra. Weasley le sonrió tomándole la ofrecida mano, poniéndose en pie, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta giró para decir. "Volveremos en unos minutos chicos." El Sr. Weasley le abrió la puerta indicándole que podía pasar.

Al cerrarse la puerta Harry vio a Ron que lo miraba. Parecía nervioso y Harry no podía imaginarse el por qué. Fuese lo que fuese al parecer Ron aun no estaba preparado para compartirlo con él, miraba de reojo la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez que tenía cerca. 

"¿Qué te parece una partida Harry?" Preguntó. Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta acomodó la mesa entre dos sillas.

Harry estaba un tanto preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo pero sabía después de años de experiencia que este hablaría cuando llegara el momento. Se sentó en una silla frente a Ron y se dedicó a concentrarse en poner sus fichas en orden para el juego. 

La conversación fue escasa mientras ambos colocaban sus fichas para la batalla. Normalmente Harry no le importaban los silencios prolongados pero este lo estaba haciendo sentir un tanto incomodo a pesar de saber que había algo que Ron quería decir y trataba de reunir el coraje para hacerlo. Harry notó la mirada de Ron mientras el movía su alfil para bloquear el avance de su torre, Mirándolo de vuelta supo que había llegado el momento de hablar y que estaba listo para afrontar este asunto. 

"Mi padre me dijo que le propusiste casarte con Ginny." La intensidad en la mirada de su amigo lo hizo recular un poco. Ron suspiró y continuó. "Harry… amigo… conociéndote como te conozco apostaría por ti antes que cualquier otro para Ginny:"

Harry se preguntó donde quería llegar Ron con esta conversación, no estaba seguro si discutir sobre la reacción de Ginny, pero también era incapaz de ignorar la pregunta. Harry simplemente atinó a asentir.

Ron se estremeció. "¿Le has dicho lo que sientes pro ella?" después de formular su pregunta se enfocó nuevamente en el tablero para hacerla sonar casual.

Harry dudó en contestar mientras Ron hacía su movimiento. Sin apartar la mirada del tablero respondió. "Me preocupa hacerla sentir incomoda. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no sintiera ni remotamente lo mismo pro mi? Con esta maldición sobre nosotros podría hacer las cosas más difíciles." Harry suspiró frustrado. "Pero quiero hacerlo… de verdad que quiero."

"Harry… Amigo… perdona pero. ¡Eres imbécil!" le dijo Ron un tanto exasperado. "No se te ocurrió pensar en lo incómoda que podría estar ella – pensando en que solo se lo ofreciste por amabilidad – o peor por lástima."

Harry separo su mirada del tablero para ver a su amigo y su estómago dio un vuelco al oír las palabras de Ron, es verdad y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que Ginny habría sentido al saber de su propuesta de matrimonio como si se tratara de un acto de caridad, "no se lo ofrecí por lástima." Le respondió con un tono indignado para sí mismo. Pero no paraba de pensar lo verdadero que sonaba esa frase. Buscó el matrimonio como una solución a su actual status de femme fatale en la prensa. Era una situación de la que él se sentía responsable y por la cual Ginny estaba sufriendo las peores consecuencias.

"Además no le he dicho como me siento, ni lo que siento por que ella está bajo mucho estrés, solo no quiero empeorarlo."Añadió preocupado "No creo que sea buena idea cargarla además con mis sentimientos. Además es muy pronto, con lo de Mark tan reciente…"

"…no me menciones el nombre de este estúpido," le interrumpió Ron. "Ginny estaba enamorada de ti mucho antes de que conociera a… ese. ¿Te lo habrá dicho ella no?"

"Lo hizo." La ceja de Harry se levantó tratando de recordar la conversación que habían tenido en días anteriores, después de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. "Aunque pensándolo bien ella nunca me respondió," Se contestó sorprendido.

¿Qué fue lo que no t6e respondió?" le dijo Ron un tanto confundido. 

"Le pregunté cuando había dejado de quererme," Harry contestaba automáticamente tratando de recordar algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado. "Pero ella nunca me respondió… solo evadió mi pregunta." Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho cuando supo que quizás nunca dejó que quererlo que aún lo quería. 

"¿Por qué es tan obvio para todos excepto para ti de que Ginny te quiere? Ron se estiró a través de la mesa y puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Harry. "Mira amigo, no puedo decirte que debes de hacer, pero creo que necesitas decirle a ella lo que sientes. Y por lo del estrés… déjame preguntarte… ¿No se sentirían los dos más cómodos sabiendo que tu la amas y que ella siente lo mismo por ti?"

Harry estaba impresionado por la veracidad de las palabras de su amigo. Miro a los ojos a su amigo con admiración. Una pequeña risa de alivio salió de su garganta mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?

"El ajedrez amigo mío… te ayuda a desarrollar el poder de la observación. Aprendes a ver con los ojos de tu oponente y planear tu estrategia dependiendo de lo que ves."Ron sonrió mientras le apretaba el hombro. Volvió su atención en el tablero frente a ellos. "es tu turno Harry." Los ojos de Ron volvieron a mirar a Harry con un brillo travieso. "Solo que la próxima vez, no te ofrezcas a casarte con Ginny…. Hazlo como debe de ser y pregúntaselo a ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se les unieron Hermione y Ginny. Harry vio como Hermione se acurrucaba junto a Ron en el brazo de su asiento. Las piezas de Ron ni siquiera titubearon mientras él le ponía el brazo alrededor de la cintura a Hermione acercándola a él. La mirada de Hermione estudiaba el tablero "¿Quien gana?" pregunto para después darle un pequeño beso en la sien a Ron.

Harry buscó a Ginny y la encontró de pie cerca de la mesa y sonriéndoles melancólicamente a su hermano y su amigo. Desafortunadamente a Harry no se le ocurría nada para hacer que Ginny se sentara sobre su regazo así solo tomó la única opción posible para hacer que ella se acercara un poco más.

"Ginny… tu le has ganado a este idiota… necesito ayuda." Harry se levantó rápidamente para acercarle una silla vacía y colocarla cerca de la suya. Apoyándose en el respaldo miró a Ginny de forma suplicante. "¿Por Favor?"

Ron rompió a carcajadas. "Eso responde tu pregunta cariño? Ha tenido que llamar a los refuerzos."

Ginny le sonrió y tomó el asiento ofrecido, todos concentraron su atención en la partida. Su conversación era ligera y agradable ya que al parecer todos tenían sus pensamientos en algún otro sitio. Harry se sentía un poco avergonzado al ver la tierna interacción que tenían sus dos mejores amigos. Ambos perdidos en las miradas del otro, aun se preguntaba como Ron le podía estar ganando. 

Con la ayuda de Ginny el juego de Harry pareció recuperarse durante un tiempo, pero ya había llegado a la conclusión de que defenderse ya era una causa perdida. Se dio cuenta de que Ginny también estaba interesada en observar a su hermano y su esposa. Sus ojos brillaban con cada caricia que intercambiaban y con cada gesto que hacían, Harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse si ese tipo de muestras de cariño eran las que Ginny necesitaba. Pero trataba de contenerse constantemente de arroparla en sus brazos abrazarla muy cerca de él. Deseaba con locura el poder demostrarle que la amaba.

Al poco tiempo los Sres. Weasley volvieron de su paseo, la Sra. Weasley fue directamente a la cocina y pronto volvió con té para todos. Harry rió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de los seis estaban concentrados en el juego de ajedrez del cual ninguno de ellos estaba interesado. No tardó mucho en que Ron proclamara su victoria y todos pudieron volver a sentarse. 

Mientras hablaba con el Sr. Weasley, Harry notó que sus amigos hablaban entre ellos susurrando. Estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no notaron que él los miraba, la expresión de Hermione mostraba excitación. Ron le tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione se aclaró la garganta. "Hermione y yo les queremos hacer un anuncio:"

Las conversaciones pararon para enfocarse en ellos. Hermione los escrutaba a todos a los ojos mientras crecía el nerviosismo por el suspense que estaba creando Ron. 

Harry miró a Ginny con una ceja arqueada y ella simplemente le respondido con una sacudida de hombros. La Sra. Weasley estaba al borde del asiento expectante a ver que tenía que decirle su hijo. Con un tosido el Sr. Weasley animó a Ron a continuar. 

"Bueno, verán…Hermione esta… digo… es que… vamos a tener un bebe." Ron apretó la mano de Hermione y la acercó a su corazón.

Los gritos de alegría de la Sra. Weasley fueron lo primero que escucharon, rápidamente todos se levantaron de sus asientos para felicitarlos como se debe con apretones de manos, abrazos y fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Mientras todo sucedía Harry buscó a Ginny y la encontró con la mirada melancólica y perdida solo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Harry supo que habría sucedido si ellos se encontraran en los zapatos de Ron y Hermione en este momento. 

Harry se acercó donde se encontraba Ginny conversando con su madre y Hermione. Odiaba tener que romper esta celebración, pero se estaba haciendo tarde. Poniendo su mano y delicadamente apretándole el brazo para llamar su atención. Acarició su brazo hasta su muñeca para dejarle ver el reloj. "¿Estás lista para marcharte?"

Después de volver a felicitar a Ron y a Hermione y darle las buenas noches a la familia, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron de vuelta en Hosgmeade.

Al llegar al salón, Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá con un fuerte suspiro. "Estar con mi familia siempre me deja exhausta. ¡Pero qué gran noticia de Hermione y Ron!"

Sonriendo, Harry se sentó a su lado mirando el brillo de sus ojos.

"No me puedo imaginar a Ron como padre, pero sé que Hermione será una madre fantástica." Continuó. Se giró para ver a Harry. "¿No crees que sea maravilloso?"

"No, creo que es increíble," estuvo de acuerdo. Se le amplio la sonrisa boba que tenía en el rostro, feliz por Ron y por Hermione, pero aun más por la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado. La alegría prácticamente irradiaba de ella, pensó que explotaría del cariño que sentía por ella en esos momentos. 

"Si que lo serán. Y serán unos padres maravillosos." Harry estiró el brazo y le apartó a Ginny un mechón colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. "pero tengo que admitir. Nunca me los imaginé con niños." Le sonrió. "bueno siendo sincero tampoco me había imaginado a mi mismo con hijos. ¿Y tu?"

"¿Qué? - ¿Imaginarte con hijos?" rió mientras rodaba los ojos. "Supongo que ya tenía asumido que algún día tendría hijos – pero nunca me lo he tomado en serio. Por supuesto que recuerdo cuando era pequeña me decía que cuando fuera madre no trataría a mis hijos de la misma manera. Pero si te soy sincera creo que lo haría de la misma forma." Se levantó un poco para acomodarse más cerca de Harry sentándose sobre sus piernas, su voz tomó un tono serio mientras miraba hacia abajo "Quiero decir, nunca me lo había tomado en serio, pero desde las últimas semanas… a raíz de… las actuales circunstancias." Aparto la mirada y empezó a trazar figuras con el dedo en el sofá. "Nunca has pensado que pasaría si…"

"Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que nunca he pensado en ello Ginny." La conversación estaba adquiriendo un tono peligroso y Harry estaba preocupado en como ella tomaría sus respuestas. No quería hacerle entender de que el solo hecho de tener un bebe juntos podría ser una excusa para que se quedara con él. Por supuesto que se tomaría en serio la responsabilidad de criar al bebe – el tenía en la cabeza de que quería estar con Ginny.

Desde el principio de esta situación Harry había confiado en la sabiduría de Dumbledore para que resolviera esto antes de que un bebe viniera en camino. Por esto había apartado todo pensamiento de lo que haría si ella se quedara embarazada, esto lo hacía un poco ciego a las posibilidades, pero lo que no quería era que ella supiera que el pareciera en desacuerdo con sus sentimientos.

Claro está que sus sentimientos habían cambiado desde el comienzo. Una vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad la amaba eso había cambiado y trataba de no pensar en crear una nueva vida. No era que el no quisiera tener hijos… Podía imaginarse en cosas que lo asustaran más. Pero quería que este niño naciera del producto del amor no por la maldición que pesaba sobre ellos. Con esto lo único que quería era que ella supiera sus sentimientos y que de alguna forma ella sintiera lo mismo por él. 

Sabía que la hora había llegado, sujetando su corazón en un puño empezó. "Siempre he querido tener una familia propia. Pero por mucho que quisiera tener hijos desde que todo esto empezó lo único en lo que he pensado es en forzarte a ser madre prematuramente. Desde que comenzó todo he pensado en encontrar otra solución, por lo que no me he enfocado en lo que podía pasar a raíz de todo esto que es algo de lo que no tenemos control." Harry se aceró un poco tomándola de la barbilla con cuidado y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. "Quiero tener hijos… algún día, y tenerlos con la mujer que ame." Se acercó lentamente a ella para besara, a unos pocos centímetros le susurró. "Y solo pido que ella sienta lo mismo por mí." Cerró la distancia que los separaba con un beso lleno de emociones.

Ginny soltó un pequeño gemido y abrió su boca para dejarle paso. El beso se volvió más profundo cuando sus lenguas se enroscaban. Harry la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a él, ella hundió sus dedos en su cabello. No tenía intención de hacer que el sofá fuera el lugar donde él le expresara su amor. Esto tenía que ser hecho –en el lugar donde los sueños se hacen—como ella lo llamaba.

Separándose de ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y el indicó con calma que se pusiera de pié con él. La besó nuevamente con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la espala y la rodeaba con cuidado, sin avisarle la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola. Sin dejar de besarla empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al escalón de abajo Ginny se separó un poco. "No es necesario que me lleves en brazos--"

"Shhh" fue toda la respuesta que le dio mientras la besaba de nuevo y empezada a subir las escaleras. "hay formas de hacer las cosas y tu no vas a romper las reglas." Cualquier respuesta que ella quisiera dar era acallado por un beso.

Con un pequeño gesto de su mano y una certera patada, abrió la puerta del dormitorio después de entrar otra patada dejó la puerta cerrada la cerró. La suave luz de la luna iluminaba levente el dormitorio. Se acercó a la cama y la dejó con mucho cuidado. 

Rompió el beso y sin dejar de mirarla tomó su varita y la agitó para encender un par de velas dejando a la habitación iluminada con una luz etérea.

Con cada prenda que quedaba descartada el besaba su desnudez disfrutando de cada palmo de ella. Cuando se encontraba desnuda del todo ella temblaba de ansiedad, su aliento salía en pequeñas bocanadas. Harry se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado abrazándola y volviéndola a besar. 

Sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente, las caricias incrementaban el nivel de pasión a cada momento, ella bajó su mano y lo tomo con fuerza, separándose levemente le dijo "Por favor Harry…"

Perdió el aliento al ver el deseo en su mirada. Sin necesidad de que se lo repitiera, la tomo colocándola bajo el, se tomó un momento más para acariciar nuevamente sus pechos y bajar lentamente hasta sus caderas. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al entrar en ella. Ginny se estremeció y este pasó hacia el que la beso fon fuerza y pasión.

No podría recordar lo que pasó ni con que ritmo lo llevó. Su cuerpo tomo el control de su mente solo enfocado en la preciosa mujer que estaba con él. No sabía dónde estaban sus manos solo sentía las de ella recorriéndolo, tocándolo, sintiéndolo. Solo sabía lo bien y seguro que estaba rodeado de Ginny. Solo recordaba los gritos de ella al llegar al éxtasis solo unos momentos antes de que el llegara a su propio clímax que lo golpeó con una fuerte oleada.

Ambos descansaban uno al lado del otro tratando de recuperar el aliento, una simple frase ocupaba toda la mente de Harry entre toda la euforia de la situación esta gritaba por salir de sus labios, él quería –necesitaba—decirla. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. El espero a que su mirada le mostrase todo lo que tenía que decir todo lo que su corazón y su alma sentían. Ella se sentó envuelta en las sabanas y lo miró nuevamente. El levantó su mano acariciándole con los dedos la mejilla, supo lo que tenía que hacer y que se lo tenía que decir, dejó que las palabras fluyeran con suavidad de su boca.

"Te amo Ginny"


	16. EXTRACTO CAPÍTULO 15

**Extracto Capítulo 15**

Seis pitidos del reloj en la mesita despertó a Harry de su sueño y mientras el adormecimiento se desvanecía, se dio cuenta de un agradable peso sobre su pecho y el suave cosquilleo que causaba su respiración sobre el pelo de su pecho. Un sentimiento de alegría de llenaba mientras la suave figura de Ginny se acurrucaba mas cerca, sintió, en ese preciso momento que su vida era casi perfecta.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas y la rodeo con los brazos para descubrir la suavidad de su piel contra la suya, dedicó un moemnto a pensar en los eventos de la noche anterior. Después de haber confesado su amor por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, se había empezado a preocupar de que hubiera cometido un grave error. Mientras que su sonrisa no se había desvanecido ante sus palabras, pequeñas lágrimas se habían formado en las comisuras de sus ojos, ella permaneció en silencio. Estubo a punto de disculparse con ella por haber cargado en contra de sus sentimientos ella lo había acariciado con un suspiro de resignación pero uno de aceptación. Por lo que que le pareció una eternidad, el esperó por su respuesta, pero ella no emitió un solo sonido. Después de un tiempo cayó en la cuenta que su respiración era más lenta y acompasada dándose cuenta de que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

Harry se quedó contemplándola su había alguna reacción. Tenía que admitirse a si mismo que estaba algo decepcionado de que ella no le hubiera profesado su amor inmediatamente, pero pensándolo bien, quizás estaba esperando mucho de ella, era demasiado pronto. En lugar de eso se consideró afortunado de que ella no lo hubiera rechazado y que además decidiera quedarse en su cama durante la noche. Para alguien de fuera esto sería solo un pequeño gesto, pero sabiendo del torbellino emocional por el que estaba pasando Harry comprendió la dimensión de su elección. El no podía pedirle nada a ella; el sabía, a pesar de que la sombra de la duda estaba presente que ellos debían esta juntos, pero ella necesitaba llegar decisión por si misma. El estaba preparado mentalmente para esperar hasta que ella decidiera. Era a pesar de todo cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando el reloj silbó nuevamente marcando las seis y media Ginny bostezó suavemente y apretó más el abrazo. Estirando su mano con cuidado apartó unos rizos que le cubrían parte del rostro y se reclinó para darle un suave beso en la frente. Observó con preocupación como fruncía las cejas y se apartaba ligeramente de el inmediatamente su expresión fue remplazada por una pequeña sonrisa mientras se arremolinaba y respiraba hondo.

"Buenos días Harry," le dijo ampliando la sonrisa un poco más.

"Buenos días Ginny," respondió. "¿dormiste bien?"

"Mmmm Hmmm" fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras su rostro se frotaba en su pecho, para después estirarse de forma exagerada exponiendo partes de su cuerpo a la fría mañana.

En ese instante Harry deseó tener sus lentes puestos para que pudiera apreciar como es debido el cuerpo de Ginny a su lado. Pero como debía ser además tenía que reprimir el impulso de tomarla en ese momento y poseerla. Por mucho que le gustara la idea no creía que el haber dormido en su cama fuera una invitación abierta a hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

* * *

**_Autor Notes:_**

_Después de este extracto que publicó en el 2009 en su Live Journal no hay más, desde hace mucho; Elsielann está desaparecida del mapa, espero que como yo disfrutando de la vida, por favor no me pidan que continúe la historia, aunque pudiera y tuviera las ideas no lo consideraría justo pues pertenece a otra persona. _

_Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado desde el principio, si algún día puedo quizás traduzca la historia hermana, A Matter of Perspectie, de momento mis planes están enfocados en cosas muy distintas por lo que no será pronto.. _

_Como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios al respecto y agradezco que sigan presentes después de tanto tiempo, saben que siempre intento responder pero ahora mismo no puedo prometer nada. _

_**Elsielann:**__ Thanks for letting me translate your story, has been a hard job to get it right to the end, andto keep alive the essence that you gave the characters, has been a pleasant journey that we shared and hope, as always that you come back one day and finish your work. From my side I'll be waiting. _


End file.
